Eureka
by horsehearted15
Summary: Post CoS. Pre Royai, first of a two part series! Riza gets injured and is sent to a small town in the middle of nowhere where she meets new people and learns about other things than being a soldier. But what does Roy play in this? LAST CHAPTER!
1. Prologue

Beginning note: I don't know what you would call this story, Romance, action, post movie. But whatever you find it to be just think Eureka which means 'I have found it'.

**WARNING: MAJOR MOVIE SPOLIERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET THEN READ NO FURTHER!**

Prologue

"Sir I think it's best if you took a break," Riza Hawkeye said after Major Mustang had transmuted another wall for a house.

"Still ordering me around Hawkeye?" Roy said standing up dusting chalk off his hands. "And I thought being reinstated to Major might help and I thought you respected rank. They probably just wanted to work me like a dog." He turned around and started to walk towards a military camp, Riza followed him a step behind. The military had posted most of its state alchemists at this part of the city, those who weren't at the building sites were taking breaks at the small tents set up on the streets.

"I heard that the higher ups were talking about whether or not your demotion was a mistake." She followed him into the tent, where he sat down in a chair in a corner.

"I'd hate to spend the rest of my life trying to get back to Colonel, if the higher ups are talking that would be great help," Roy said as he itched his head and lounged back in a chair.

"I know you'll make it to the top," Riza said softly.

"What was that Lieutenant?" he said still lounging.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hello. It's so hard with all of the destruction for any of us to see each other." She quickly snapped back to her serious self. "I have to go now Sir, they're handing out food in the eastern district and they've been having some control issues." She saluted and walked out of the tent, but paused at the flap, "and Sir don't over do it okay." She walked out.

Roy smiled for himself, it seemed so easy now to see the Lieutenant's soft side. Before his accident she was always strait edged and formal. After their fight at the Fuhrer's mansion and when Roy was recovering they spent a lot of time together, not as collogues more as friends. But the relationship was abandoned when he was demoted to corporal after refusing to be the Flame Alchemist anymore. When he returned, she still seemed to see their relationship the same as it was before he was demoted. Roy never quite figured out what it was though.

He stood up and walked out of the ten over to water truck stationed by the tent. While he was getting a cup of water he heard two alchemists talking.

"She seems a lot happier now doesn't she?" one said.

"Yeah I wouldn't have wanted to go up to communications if someone had paid me," the other said laughing.

"Who are you two talking about?" Roy said turning around to face them.

"Ah, would you look who it is Marty. The one and only reinstated Flame Alchemist," the first man said laughing but stopped when he saw Roy's glare. "Well you should know her she only worked under you since Ishbal.

"Hawkeye then, What was a matter with her?"

"Well the state was terrible assigning her to a desk job in communications. She hasn't seen the combat field in two years. She would sign phone logs then go down to the shooting rage and shoot the hell out of the targets." The second one said more respectfully.

"That's generally how you shoot targets and at least she seems fine now." the looked at each other in silent agreement.

"Yes, she does seem fine to me, thanks for the talk boys," Roy started back to his house when he saw a messenger run into the tent.

"I'm looking for the Major," Roy heard him say nervously.

"Kid we are all Majors here," said a gruff voiced Alchemist.

"Major Armstrong," the kid said embaressed. Roy knew where he was. Armstrong had been rebuilding the more demolished houses that day. Roy walked back into the tent and saw the young private.

"Private leave it to me I can deliver it, you may not want to go where he is, he gets a little into his transmutations." Roy said smiling.

"You got that right," said another alchemist.

"Would you Sir it's urgent that it be replied quickly,"

"Yes," The young boy saluted and ran back out of the tent to a waiting car. "Geez these things would be easier if the phone lines were still up." Roy said walking out of the tent it was about a block to Armstrong's work sight. He saw complete houses built along this path. A job that took other alchemists five hours took him five seconds. A person could easily tell what houses were built by Armstrong because the door knockers were gold figures of him flexing. Speaking of which when Mustang walked up to Armstrong he was flexing.

"Good Morning Major Armstrong," Roy said interrupting his star fest.

"Well Hello Col—, I mean Major Mustang, sorry sir." The major said bashfully at his mistake. "What brings you here?"

"A message for the Strong Arm Alchemist," Roy handed the envelope over, "the private who gave it to me said it must be replied immediately."

Armstrong grabbed the letter and read it. "It seems there is a riot at a food line going on in the eastern district of the city. A pity too since we haven't been able to get to that district yet."

"What do you have to do with it?"

"They want me to gather some other alchemists and head over to help control the situation."

"Well then let's go Major let's not waste time riots are nasty business." Roy said starting to walk down the street.

"Let me go and get some other alchemists before we leave," Armstrong said following Mustang, "Say Sir, isn't Lieutenant Hawkeye assigned to that district?"

"You're right Armstrong, this riot will be even easier to stop then." he said smiling.

O.O TT

"Damn this is getting way out of control," Riza muttered to herself after shooting warning shots into the air again. The civilians continued pummeling each other over the food that the State was giving out to those who lost their homes in the bombing. A truck had already been looted and the people were trying to get past the military lines.

Riza's sharp brown eyes surveyed the riot, so many people on one block wailing on each other was never a good thing. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She thought she saw two men going under one of the trucks. Just to be safe she jumped off the hood of the vehicle she was standing on and ran to check. What she found was two men attatching something onto the bottom of the truck.

"You two!" Riza said crouching pointing her gun at the two men, "cease what you are doing and come out with your hands up!" The two men looked at each other then pressed a button on the thing that they put on the bottom of the truck. Then they rolled out on the other side. The reality of what was on the bottom of the truck occurred to Riza. It was a bomb.

She looked around, if the bomb was to go off then most of the food and the civilians would go up into smoke. She quickly called a soldier over to where she was. "Get a bomb squad out here and try to get the civilians out of here at least a block use gas and rubber bullets if you have to. And I need about three more soldiers to come with me." The soldier quickly saluted then ran off to follow her orders. Their only hopes were to get the people out of there. With most of the phone lines down the bomb squad couldn't get there to dismantle the bomb soon enough.

Riza and the three other men went running into the ghostly alleys of Central city. They ended up splitting to search over more ground. She found them, the second they saw her they started shooting. She had to dive behind an old stone wall and returned fire back at them. Then their shots stopped. She made the stupid mistake of looking over the wall. In a flash they fired hitting her in the arm. She hurried back down wincing; one of her comrades who had heard the shots ran blindly into the fight. They shot him down. Then Riza heard the large explosion back at the riot. She knew she was stuck. Riza stood up holding her hands in the air for surrender, dropping her gun. Her only chance was to lure them in, then grab her other pistol.

"I surrender don't shoot." The two men walked over to her grinning pointing their guns at her.

"Do you think because you gave up we won't shoot you?"

"Generally that's how this giving up thing works," Riza said uncomfortably. She should have thought of that, but she was rusty in life threatening situations.

"Our humanity stopped the day the military destroyed our city!" The other man yelled "Our organization only tries to get back at you dogs!"

"We weren't—," Riza started but was muted by another bullet in her forearm. She stumbled back but tripped over some debris, she landed on an unsteady beam that was holding up a collapsing building. It crashed down upon the three sparing the soldier who was shot down earlier the conspirators unlike Riza were able to escape the building.

Riza felt pain pierce through her body she was practically squished. She screamed out but found that that was not the best thing to do the two soon found her and uncovered her a little.

"Poor dog," one said pointing his gun at Riza "I think you should be put down."

With her last bit of strength Riza tired to reach her holster. Luck was with her, one hand was free enough to grab her gun. The two men saw her hand come out of the debris and shoot on of them. The pain though was getting to Riza and her vision was starting to blur, the shot only grazed one man's shoulder. The gruff man grabbed her wrist then broke It, the gun fell uselessly onto the ground. Alls what Riza could do was look into the barrel of the gun to face her fate.

With the thought of death she closed her eyes. Instead of hearing the shot of the gun she heard the screams of the two men and felt unbearable heat. Then footsteps passing her she heard the voice of her old commanding officer.

"Are you okay?" Roy said not seeing Hawkeye. "I'll get a medic."

"No," she heard the pained voice of the other solider, "Lieutenant Hawkeye… in the crash."

"What!" she heard his steps come back to her. "Hawkeye! Hawkeye!" Riza gave out a yell and he came over to her tearing off the boards that covered her. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief as he quickly assured her that she would be alright. The pain though took her into unconsciousness and uneasy sleep.

TT

Riza woke up and saw not the ceiling of a canvas military tent but a hard wooden floor for another story. She tried to sit up but found the pain in her ribs to much to bear. She laid there depressed for what felt like ages until a short young nurse came in she looked at Riza and was alarmed that she was awake.

"Good-day Lieutenant glad to see you're awake." She said smiling.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Riza said through a dry throat.

"I am Nurse Caitlin and you are at Western Boarder Stop 326 or also known as the town of Eureka."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Eureka, just to let you know there isn't a lot of cheesy romance in this story, there is a sequel though that I'm working on right now and there is more romance in it. See Ya and remember to Review the authors!


	2. Doctor Jim Warren

A/N: Yo! I am Addicted to writing!

Disclaimer: AHHHH I CAN'T BELIVE I FORGOT IT LAST CHAPTER! Well here it is I absolutely do not own FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!

**Doctor Jim Warren **

"Western border?" Riza said shocked. "But that means… how long have I been unconscious?"

"Eight days, you got here yesterday morning. Here let me help you up." The nurse walked behind Riza and propped her back up. Riza felt pain throughout her torso as she was helped up.

"What happened?" Riza said horrified her voice catching in her dry throat. "Why am I _here_?"

"Well, people who are injured in Central get sent out safe places to recover. But not anyone gets sent away, only if your injuries are extensive enough." She picked up a glass of water and put a straw in it "Here drink." Riza was about to reach for the glass when she found her right arm strapped to her side and in a sling. She then couldn't use her other hand because it was in a cast from her hand to her elbow. Her thirst beat her curiosity and she took a deep drink dowsing the bad dry taste in her mouth. When she licked her lips she found them chapped from her long sleep.

"How badly am I injured?"

"Well at Central they took the two bullets in your left hand out so the holes are healing, your left collarbone is also broken." Riza looked down solemnly at the bed's pale pink sheets, listening grimly. "Your right wrist is broken and so are two of your ribs, that's what causes the pain in your torso."

"What about my legs," she dreaded what the nurse would say.

"A small break to your fibula but it was a simple fracture and alchemists were able to fix that back at Central. You will need to stay off of it for another three weeks. So if you want to go outside you will need to ask me, only a wheelchair will do."

"How easy we fall," Riza said quietly.

"Oh no miss don't think that for a second! You survived two bullets and a building crashing upon you! You will get soon quickly and head back to Central with that Mustang fellow." The nurse said distressed. Riza looked over at the nurse with a no nonsense face.

"What about the Mustang fellow?" Riza said trying not let her excitement show.

"He must care deeply for you since he sent someone here with you to make sure your trip was well, and he sent a letter making sure you were to be taken well care of." Caitlyn said smiling.

"Who came with me?"

"A Warrant Officer… umm I don't think I remember his name." The nurse looked up a pained expression furrowing her brow in thought.

"Falman?" hoping that one of her comrades were with her this far away from home.

"Yes, that's the one he left once he saw you were in safe hands."

"Oh," Riza said sadly.

Through the first three weeks Riza stayed at the hospital she couldn't do much, once a day she would get to go around the hospital, in a wheelchair. Without Hayate, who she was happy the hospital let her have, she would be completely bored. She was only able to throw a ball slowly but at least she could help Hayate. She would sit propped up with pillows and let her hand down to receive the ball Hayate would place in her hand then she would throw it in the small room but not very far though.

She never got to see much of Eureka. The hospital was small, with only 20 rooms. Her nurse told her that the Military Fort was further up the river. The town was in a shallow valley surrounded by rolling hills. If people weren't in the military then they most likely owned orchards that surrounded the town. Other than the fort there wasn't much to Eureka. There was a Market, a post office, a pub and the train station. Riza was completely cut off from the world she knew.

For those weeks she was treated by Nurse Caitlyn alone and she started to wonder if she had a doctor. That was until a tall man with light blonde hair and blue eyes came into her room. He didn't say anything as he walked into her room and picked up her chart at the end of her bed. She noticed he had a brace on his right wrist. She was suspicious when he walked up to her bed and started pulling the sheets back; she wondered what he was doing in there.

"May I help you?" She asked him sternly. He looked up at her then seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Oh so sorry, just got back to Eureka an hour ago. Good-day Lieutenant Hawkeye I'm Doctor Jim Warren … _your_ doctor in fact." He held out his hand and smiled revealing dimples.

"Nice to meet you doctor," she shook his hand, "May I ask why I haven't seen you for three weeks?"

"Well actually I was the first doctor to treat you in Central." He said matter-a-factly and started to fold her blankets off of Riza. "You see I'm originally a surgeon but once I broke my wrist I was useless. So I picked a place to take my leave and it was here in my home town. I've been traveling with the others who were sent away and treating them on the road since your condition was stable enough." He continued folding the blankets down until he revealed her ankle. Nurse Caitlyn had taken it out of the cast the day before and it was in a splint. Warren gently unwrapped it and then started to massage it she could hear the adhesions of the unused joint. "Is any of this hurting?"

"No," Riza said. He looked up at her grinning.

"All of you soldiers always the same. You know if it hurts something's wrong."

"I'm telling the truth it does not hurt." She said sternly. She heard him chuckle to himself.

"Good, now you'll be able to walk. I'll have the nurse give you a list of the exercises that you can do." He walked up her head board "Here if you could sit up straighter." He helped her prop herself up. "Now if you would hold your right arm up." She lifter her arm slowly and he began lifting her shirt up.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked lowering her arm and pushing him away weakly. He stepped back holding his hands up in innocence.

"Miss Riza you're going to have to let me look at your ribs." Riza looked down embarrassed.

"Oh sorry," she lifted her arm.

"It's okay I can be absent minded and forget whether or not I said something or thought about saying it. I must be making no sense." He laughed and quickly checked her ribs. Then he went around her bed to check her collarbone. Next he returned to the chart and wrote down a few things. He finally came back to her side pulling up a chair to sit next to her.

"So now if you would like to ask me anything medically concerned now's the time"

"How long until I am completely healed?"

"Ah that's always the first questioned asked," he said smiling, which was getting on Riza's nerves. It felt as if he was laughing at her. "Well, I think that you will be safe with one year. You're doing quite well. Ribs are the worst you can't even put on a shirt without feeling sore." Riza let out a groan falling back onto the pillows. "You'll be out of that sling in a week and your full mobility back with in about three months."

"What about the wrist?"

"Three more weeks," Riza gave the ceiling a frustrated glare, she couldn't be mad at the doctor it wasn't his fault.

"When can I go back to Central?"

"Our orders are to keep you here for six months after that it's up to the superiors." Riza started to seep into despair.

"Six whole months, what am I to do with six months? Stay in the hospital? My place is back at Central." She sat up and looked at Warren intently.

"Actually what we will do is a sort of a foster-like system. We will find a military family out here in the suburbs for you to live with. You can help out and have your own room while you are on medical leave. Until then you are here under the watchful eye of the hospital." They sat there for a moment, Riza had no idea what to say to that, her whole life had flipped upside down.

"W-What about the conspirators I was injured by?" Warren stood up and flattened the creases in his pants. He tossed a letter onto her lap.

"I said medical questions Hawkeye, I seriously don't know about the conspirators but I'm sure this letter will answer it, bye." He turned around and walked out of her room without another word. Riza looked down at the letter in her lap opened it. The letter was from her Grandfather, General Grumman.

_Dear Lieutenant Riza,_

_I hope that you are recovering well; Mustang said that the doctor and location you are at currently are second to none. Speaking of Roy Mustang I hope you are glad to know that after much discussion with myself and the other Generals he was reinstated to his position of Colonel. We are still seeing whether or not he deserves to be put back as Brigadier General. I doubt that will happen easily though. _

_I am sure that you are anxious to hear what the developments are here in Central. The Government is discussing that control should be put back in the hands of the Military. If that happens then that means that Lieutenant General Violet or I will be the next Fuhrer. I would prefer not to be on the top but if it were me or Violet I would rather like myself as the ruler. _

_Rebuilding has been going well, there are still buildings in ruin but our progress has been sufficient. If we keep moving at this pace I am sure that there will be no trace of the war from the other world by June. Every now and then there are skirmishes from the group of conspirators who injured you. Don't worry though Colonel Mustang is in charge of finding them and prosecuting them. While he's doing that we have to try to pick up the fallen pieces of our city. _

_Get well,_

_Lieutenant General Grumman_

A/N: Yay! Riza is alive! Well I was never going to kill her, I'm not that maniacal .! Okay just to sort some things out. I think that when the Nazis came from Germany to Amestris it was fall so if all State Alchemists help with the rebuilding they should be done by June right? That's my guess anyway.

Also thank you for reading I never thought this story would be loved… well I love it but hey I wrote it! Thanks to my Reviewers and those who put me on their alert list and favorite list, see I updated within a day.  
Thanks to: Shadow Dreamer 27, FruitsBasketFreak44, loyalsoul, obsessed dreamer and my first reviewer ise!


	3. Standing On Her Own Two Feet

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA if I did then I would be rolling in money at the moment.

**Standing on Her own Feet**

Riza set the letter down on her bedside table. So Roy was reinstated to Colonel. At least he wouldn't have to waste the rest of his life trying to get back up to Colonel. She knew that Roy loved his bragging rights of being one of the youngest Colonels ever. It might've crushed him if he was an old man by the time he reached the top. It would be even harder now without the Elric brothers . Riza would miss those two, but Roy told her that they were together now in another world.

She tried to shake those thoughts out of her head. It occurred to her that her ankle was free. She turned slowly on the bed swinging her legs over the side. She lifted her leg a little bit higher in the light so she could examine it. She was shocked to see it was pale and hairy, but actually she felt pale and hairy all over. She rotated it a few times both clockwise and counterclockwise marveling in the miracle of medicine.

Next she scooted off the bed to let her feet lay flat on the cold hardwood floor and then put she put her weight on them slowly by standing up, using the bed's headboard as support. The Lieutenant looked around her square hospital room searching for the first place she wanted to go. The window seemed reasonable; she started taking slow small steps, making it to the window without accident. She leaned on the windowsill looking out on Eureka. She assumed was facing some type of courtyard. She could see was a few nurses eating outside in the late autumn sun and a few patients walking around stretching their legs. She also spotted Hayate sitting by a bench while other patients petted him. _So that's where he goes when he's not in here_, she thought.

She knew exactly where she wanted to go next. She started again her slow steady pace to a door that was for the bathroom. About three quarters of the way to the door her ankle folded and she fell down with a crash. She heard a ringing in her ears and felt the pain coarse through her nerves like an electric shock. Riza's eyes started to water silently and she wondered what to do. Should she call Caitlyn? No, she would do this on her own.

After situating herself so she could get up without using her hands, she stood up with new determination, ignoring the slight dizziness wafting through her head. She continued hobbling to the bathroom. After doing something she hadn't been able to do without assistance for four weeks, Riza hobbled to the sink. When she looked in the mirror, she thought she was looking at a completely different person. Her face was pale and there were dark circles under her dull brown eyes. She went back to her bed and instead of laying back down she scooted a chair by the window and sat down. For what felt like the first time she felt independent sitting in the sun soaking in the warmth.

Through the week Riza would do the exercises regularly. She was surprised at how much mobility she had lost over four weeks. She was attempting to pick a sock up off the ground with her foot when Doctor Warren came in.

"I see you're determined," he said smiling.

"There's not that many other things I can do," she said finally picking up the sock and sitting down in a chair. "Are you here to look at my collarbone?"

"Don't we like to get to the point," he said chucking "Now let's take off this sling and see how you've healed." Like with her ankle he twisted her arm several ways asking how her pain was. The he let it go and asked her to lift it by herself. She couldn't get it raised higher than her elbow. "That's good, now like with your ankle you will have more exercises to do. I think its okay for you to take showers just hold your wrist out so the cast doesn't get wet, otherwise you might have mold growing in there."

"Doctor I have a question I've been meaning to ask you." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Why was I sent here, seven days away from Central? Why all the way at the western boarder?"

"Well I know that you just didn't come here by accident. You were ordered to come here by General Grumman." Riza was shocked her Grandfather usually didn't do favors for her. "But what I heard was that Colonel Mustang asked him to give the order. Also the General let Falman come with you, but I hear that was Mustang's doing also."

"Why are you here?"

"Well I was asked like I said before to accompany the injured and I spent my childhood here until that is I went to medical school. Then I joined the military and got married. I thought I might visit my home town and seems I got a patent while visiting. I couldn't leave you now could I?"

"Oh your married does she live in Central?"

"She isn't with us anymore." He said quietly.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to," Riza said apologizing.

"It's okay," he looked up smiling "you didn't know. Now," he changed the subject, "that you are getting more freedom I'm sure you would like to wear something other than those issued pajamas." She looked down at the drab blue pajamas that the hospital gave her. "So if you want I can have the nurse come up here and make a list of what you would like to have. All of your stuff was stored at Central, so if you would like to send it to a friend then they can pack it up and send it here."

"If I'm staying here for six months I might as well have real clothes."

"That's the spirit," Warren stood up smiling and started to back out of the room, "I'll have Caitlyn come up and act as your secretary."

His words didn't make Riza feel any better, she didn't like feeling useless. When Nurse Caitlyn came up she sat down in a chair by Riza's bed with a pen, paper and clipboard.

"Now Miss what would you like to have on your list to Central?"

A/N: OH HO I left you on a cliffy! Well not really… okay on to the note! Sorry that this Chapter is short and late. My horse coliced and I had to talk to the vet forever. I feel terrible because I wasn't even home when it happened I was at a movie with my sister! And my cell phone is dead so my momsy couldn't reach me! Argg the horror!

Also I would like to tell you how depressing it is to have a broken ankle. I dedicate this chapter to me and my friend Katie who broke her collarbone. I felt so out of time the first few weeks in bed and it is sooooooo weird not to be able to walk. And what happened to Riza while walking to the bathroom happens to me now and it's been a year since the accident (I got in a fight with a hurdle, I lost). Oh and for physical therapy they had me pick up marbles for an exercise. MARBLES! What in the world was I paying them for?

Now on a lighter note thanks to my reviewers! Shadow Dreamer 27, FruitsBasketFreak44, loyalsoul, obsessed dreamer and PrincessLuckyCML

Keep up those Reviews and I'll keep up the story (actually I would write it if you didn't review but don't tell anybody that )


	4. Get Well First Lieutenant Hawkeye!

**A/N**: This chapter is super silly I had no idea what I was thinking while writing it. I really wanted to get some of the old characters back in the story.

Disclaimer: Oh Ho do you think I own FmA? Well I am sorry that I sadly do not TT.

**Get Well First Lieutenant Hawkeye**

"Well that's about everything." Second Lieutenant Maria Ross closed the last box that she was to send to a colleague of hers, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Ross quickly scanned down the list checking off things off mentally. The only things left were the Lieutenant's guns. "Brosh, Did you find those guns yet?" She heard Brosh's scuffling coming towards her through the towering boxes in the warehouse. He rounded a corner carrying four silver briefcases.

"Okay I found everything but her pistols," he said plopping the cases into a box.

"You looked everywhere?"

"Every box of hers except the clothes boxes, Lieutenant Hawkeye isn't very materialistic is she?" He said closing the box not noticing Ross walking out of the warehouse. "Hey!" he said looking up and quickly following her out of the warehouse into the rain outside "Wait for me! Where are we going?"

"Well, I think I'll ask Colonel Mustang about the pistols, she most likely had them on her when she was injured. Most likely he will be in his office with the weather like this." Luckily the building that the Colonel's office was in was close to the warehouses and they didn't have to walk that far. When they walked into the office they saw Colonel Mustang signing paperwork at his desk. Havoc and Breda were playing chess and Falman was watching them. Ross walked up to his desk and saluted Mustang glanced up and looked back down on his paperwork.

"What is it Ross?" He said.

"Colonel Mustang I need to know where Lieutenant Hawkeye's pistols are." Mustang looked up at the mention of his subordinate's name.

"Under who's command?" Mustang wouldn't let his Lieutenant's guns be given to anybody.

"Hers Sir, she sent a letter asking for some of her belongings to be sent over."

"A letter?"

"Yes see?" she held up the letter "It's not very personal though just a list of the necessities." She heard the door slam behind her. She glanced around to see Fuery come in with a mountain of paperwork. Mustang snatched the letter out of her hands when she wasn't looking, a considerable feat because of the desk between them. When she turned around the Colonel was scanning the letter with his eye.

"Sir that's a personal letter!" exclaimed Ross. Roy handed the letter back.

"Right I see why," Roy said a bit crestfallen that she didn't note how she was doing.

"That's a letter from Riza?" Fury said walking over.

"Don't get excited Fury, it's just a list." Roy said looking back down on his pa

"I think we should send her a get well present" he said piling the paperwork on Roy's desk.

"What would you send Hawkeye for a get well present? Bullets?" Havoc said sarcastically from the chess game.

"We could send her chocolates; those always make people feel better." Falman tossed in.

"Does Hawkeye seem like the chocolate type?" Breda countered.

"It should be lighthearted to show that things are as they always have been. Maybe something for Black Hayate?"

"No way am I endorsing a present if it's for that beast," Breda argued.

While everyone was arguing about what to get Hawkeye, Roy thought of his own idea. A gift that told her that things were normal at Central, he had the perfect gift.

"Everyone stop fighting, I know exactly what we should get Hawkeye," he said standing up, "Well I should be going if I'm to get to the stores before they close." He said while walking over to the coat rack.

"Sir what about the guns?" Ross said before he could leave.

"Oh yes the guns I know exactly where they are." He walked back to his desk and pulled a key out of his pocked to unlock the bottom drawer of his desk. He pulled out of the drawer the guns wrapped in white handkerchiefs. "Don't worry about cleaning them I already did. Oh and don't send packages until I come back with the gift." He quickly exited the room without saying goodbye.

"I wonder what he's getting." Brosh wondered out loud.

"He was acting like his old self, hmm what would the old Colonel send to Hawkeye?" Havoc said. "Could he send…" Everyone but Brosh and Ross looked at each other worried.

"He wouldn't dare," Breda said a sweat drop coursing down his temple.

"Do you think it's safe to send her guns over there?" said Havoc while the rest of the men grew a little bit paler.

00 a week later in Eureka

"Hawkeye," Doctor Warren said peeking into Riza's room. Riza looked up from the book she was reading with Hayate laying by her bed, "Guess what?"

"You brought me another boring medical journal to read?"

"They're not that boring!" he said hurt "And no I did not bring you another book. Actually in the lobby right now is a load of your boxes."

"Really, when did they arrive?" she said marking her spot in the book and getting up.

"Came off the train this morning." Warren started walking down the hall and Riza had to hobble quickly to keep up, Hayate followed his master healing right at her side.

"Could you slow down or wait?" she said.

"Oh right I forgot you were a cripple," he said slowing down.

"Aren't you supposed to make me feel better not worse?" they walked into the 'lobby' of the hospital. It was barley even a lobby being so small. Riza could see her small three boxes sitting in the corner. She saw Ross's handwriting clearly labeling each box 'Clothes', 'Guns' and 'Misc.'

"I guess," he shrugged, "But I'm a surgeon not a doctor I barley talk to my patients. Here are your boxes" he said as they walked up to them "I already signed for the shipment. There was also one other box." He said while going over to the desk in the lobby and grabbing a box. "It says it's from the office of Colonel Mustang," Riza grabbed the box when she heard the Colonel's name "it's a present. You're eager to open it I see."

Riza quickly opened the box and took out a smaller more colorfully printed box and a card. She opened the card first. It was the basic get well card with the basic get well message the signature's were what alarmed her:

_Lieutenant Hawkeye,_

_Hope you enjoy your gift! Everything is fine here and don't worry I _am _doing my paperwork!_

_Colonel Mustang_

_Riza,_

_It wasn't my idea! Still get well!_

_Kain_

_Hawkeye,_

_It was entirely The Colonel's idea! Get well!_

_Havoc, Falman, Breda_

"What's the matter?" Warren asked trying to read over her shoulder.

"Huh?" Riza said closing the card and putting it back on the present.

"Well your expression changed, at the first part of the letter you looked normal but the longer you read it the more you furrowed your eyebrows."

"Hmm, I had no idea. It's just the way my colleuges write about the present they make it seem like a bomb."

"Let's see then."

Riza opened up the clothing box and took the item of clothing out of the tissue paper and held it up to her eyes. She felt her jaw drop. Warren stared for a while like Riza and started to laugh.

"I see your _colleuges_ have a strange sense of humor." He said trying to suppress his laughter.

Riza dropped the present back into its box and walked over to the box marked guns. She quickly opened it and grabbed the case that she knew her pistols were in. Hayate, who felt in the air what was coming, started to back away and hid behind Warren. She grabbed her Browning Hi-power, loaded it and then pointed it at the innocent or not so innocent light blue plaited mini-skirt.

"I have an even better sense of humor."

"Hawkeye, wait." Warren said stepping between the gun and the skirt. "I'm sure it was a joke and if you wish to kill the skirt than I suggest you do it off of hospital premises, because if you _haven't n_oticed this is a place for healing.

"Alright then," Riza said reluctantly lowering her gun "I won't exterminate it." She put her gun away and re-folded the skirt putting it back into the box.

"You know Hawkeye," Warren said changing the subject, "I think I found you a family."

"A family Warren, you're making me sound like a puppy."

"Yes, I know but you should be able to move in with them in about a week. I arranged a sort of interview so you can meet them, but I'm sure you'll get along since I know the family."

"So what type of family is this?"

"Oh very basic, the father, Geoffrey, is a Major in the military. The mother, Molly, stays at home and they have two boys, Ben who is ten and Tommy who is eight years old."

"Sounds normal to me, so when is the interview?"

"Tomorrow at the one and only Eureka café, if you would like I'll attend."

"Attend? You make this sound very formal."

"Well first impressions are everything."

0.0

A/N: Yay! I updated! Once again I am in a busy time of my life so that's why it was late

**Obsessed dreamer: **Yeah I only did the marble thing once, I was really good at it because of my monkey toes . And yes it would be funny if Riza put Roy on the list but then where would the story go! I wonder if he would be sent in a box.

**Bohemianwriterredroses: **Please don't run into things on my sake!

**Memaisakuna: **Thank you! I tried hard on the plot… even though it's not really showing yet. Actually there really isn't _that_ much romance persay in this story…or action…or adventure. Hmm but if I went onto the second story with the romance and action and adventure you would be going WTF…which would be bad for me.

**loyalsoul: ** yay Thank you I love your reviews!

Coming soon chapter of Eureka…** Adopted**.

Alright then remember to REVIEW YOUR WRITER


	5. Adopted

A/N: I'm happy you all enjoyed the last chapter! I didn't know if the characters were a little OOC. And I am now aware that I spelled barely, barley… whoops!

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA

**Adopted**

"After you," Warren said politely opening the hospital door for Riza.

"Warren, I don't think I need a ride in a car to a café that is only four blocks away." Riza said walking past Warren and down the stairs.

"It _is _true that you could probably walk four blocks before you got injured," he said walking to a car parked on the side of the road. "But you are injured now and I'm your doctor and I say don't push your self." Riza sighed and walked over to the car and got in.

"So why are you coming?" she said looking out the window at the people walking on the sidewalk.

"Well I'm old friends with Geoffrey, thought I could do some catching up." The car ride didn't last long considering that the distance wasn't that far. Riza walked in with Warren to the Eureka Café. He started towards a table where the four people Riza assumed were the people she would be living with for a half of a year. "Hawkeye," Warren whispered to her before they reached the table.

"Hmm,"

"Try not to be so… stiff" Riza shot him a glare before they said hello.

"Hello," said the woman standing up smiling extending a hand. The rest of the family followed her lead the father saluted to Riza, "I'm Molly Smith." Riza quickly looked over the family. The mother had honey colored hair that was curly. The two boys she could tell definitely did not want to be there. She could tell that the younger one was poking the older boy under the table by the glares he would glance over at his brother. Both looked like a mixture of their parents. They had their mothers golden locks but instead of their mothers thin face they had the beginnings of their fathers strong cleft. The father also had curly hair but they were tighter and brown.

"I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Sir, please no salute I'm on leave." Riza said smiling.

"Right sorry Sir," Geoffrey said lowering his hand, "I'm Major Geoffrey Smith." He gave her a quick handshake. "And these are our two sons Thomas and Benjamin."

"Tommy!" The smaller of the boys piped up.

"And Ben, we like those names better." said the older boy.

"And here I am getting ignored," Warren said sitting down in the chair.

"I didn't forget you Jim!" Geoffrey said walking across the table. They shook each others hand and hugged. "When was the last time you were in Eureka!"

"Umm… I don't think I remember. I think though," he said changing the subject, "We should sit down and order something and you should get acquainted with the Lieutenant here." Riza was thankful for the excuse to sit.

After they all ordered coffee Molly did not hesitate to start firing questions away as if it was a job interview. The questions were simple and Riza could answer them simply.

"What are your hobbies?"

"I really don't have many hobbies. Work takes up most of my life; I do have a dog though."

"A dog really what's his name? I had a dog when I was little."

"Black Hayate, but I call him Hayate." Geoffrey raised an eyebrow at the name.

Every now and then the boys would throw in questions like; have you ever shot someone? Who was the first person you shot? What was it like to be in Central when it was bombed? Typical little boy questions.

Riza basically went through her history at Central, of all the people she had worked with and some of the more interesting adventures. Of course if it was anything important then she didn't go into detail. The longer they talked the more Riza felt like it was a casual conversation with friends not with a total stranger. It felt as if Riza had nothing left to tell, but Molly found one thing Riza hadn't mentioned.

"So are you married, or seeing someone?"

"Like I explained, my job keeps me busy and I find there is no time to culture a romantic relationship."

"Then you should marry someone in the military, I mean you're a woman in a mainly man military. Isn't there probably a man there that you have your eyes on?" Riza felt her cheeks get steadily warm. Of course there is someone she had her eyes on

"Fraternization is outlawed by the state," she said evenly.

"Oh too bad," she said looking sad "I'm sure you could lasso any soldier up."

"I try to stay as professional as I can at work."

Later after the interview and after Warren and Riza said goodbye to the Smith's, Warren started to pester Riza about her romantic life.

"Who were you thinking about?" He said before they got into the car.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you blush when they mentioned if you had a crush on someone."

"Warren I'll let you know now that I am too old to have a crush on someone" She said glaring at Warren over the roof of the car. "Would you please unlock the car doctor it's getting late?"

"If you tell me who you have a crush on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, and if you don't open up the car right now then I am going to march right back to the hospital on my own." Riza said sternly and then crossed her arms to accent her impatience.

"Alright then, I give up," He said unlocking the car, "but if you won't tell me who you have a crush on I'll guess."

"Warren this is childish."

"Is it that Fuery fellow?"

"No he's strictly a friend," Riza tried to imagine being attracted to Kain as she fastened her seatbelt, there was just no way though she could think of him, her friend like that.

"What about Havoc?"

"He smokes, so of course no."

"Falman?"

"No."

"Breda?"

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Now that leaves one person Colonel Mustang?" Riza definitely felt something towards her superior even though she didn't know exactly what it was but there was no way she would let her Doctor know it. There was a short silence as Riza tried to pick her words.

"He's my superior, and there is no way I could have a crush on that womanizing, paperwork procrastinating man." She said slowly.

Warren raised an eyebrow as he put the car into drive and started driving home. "Say what you wish Hawkeye, but I don't believe you. I've heard the rumors."

"Rumors?" Riza said surprised, she doubted there were any rumors about her.

"Yes about you and Mustang. I see why they sprout; you and the Colonel were always together at least that's what I heard."

"I was with him always because he needed a gun pointed at his head to do any work."

"Like I said before say what you wish."

A/N: My my, Riza and Roy sitting in a tree! Well not really… Anywho sorry the chapter was late, I had a horse show and we just got a new horse trailer today and it's a Sundowner!(That's a really really good brand) Sorry it's a bit… Fluffy but the next chapter is all plot! Yes we are visiting Central again and we learn of Roy's feelings.

**And to my Reviewers**

**Obsessed dreamer: **Yes Roy would look quite amusing stuffed in a box, I would be there of course clicking pictures and selling them on the internet to crazed Roy fans. I'm glad you liked the chapter I thought Roy would be smart enough to send a mini-skirt through the mail to her, who is hundreds of miles away. As for therapy, I got injured a year ago and was in therapy for about a month. SUPER ATHLETE that's me, well I don't know about super.

**loyalsoul: **That's the perfect word, lighthearted. But that's kinda how the show is funny moments in the oddest places.

**AshleeMustangElric: **Exactly, possessed.

**Wolfborg007: **I like his sense of humor too, I tried to let the old Roy come out he seemed so ANGST in the movie.

**nine-tailed fox: **Yay! I'm happy you enjoy it!

**Bohemianwriterredroses: **Let me, let you know your name is really long! And look I updated and also you may run around in excitement but avoid running into things, like tables, chairs, electric fences or god forbid your computer!

**KTRose: **Hehe I think that's what Riza intended to do if Warren hadn't defended the skirt.

**NEXT CHAPTER…Evaluation **


	6. Evaluation

A/N: Here is the cheesiest stuff I've written in a while and my friend said it wasn't even very cheesy.

Disclaimer: Please I don't own FmA!

**Evaluation **

Roy stared grimly up at the clouds covering the sky as he waited for the scout to come back. It had taken a lot of investigating through out the broken city to figure out where the conspirators met and he didn't want rain to cheat them of their justice.

The scout came up to Roy after a few minuets. "Sir the numbers are right, _but_ there are guards at the front entrance."

They would have to shoot them down then "Can you see the guards from the roof?" The solider nodded. "You get to your position and wait for the order, good job." The solider saluted and left Roy.

The Colonel found the best sniper in the squad and quickly they went to the top of a roof where he could shoot the men. If Hawkeye was there he wouldn't have even needed to ask for the best sniper, Roy thought. He tried to push her out of his head at the moment, if he had wanted her to stay here he could've made it happen, but he was responsible for her not being there. Roy tried again to concentrate on the matter on hand. The snipers orders were to take the guards out once they saw Roy and the rest of the squad was near the warehouse.

Roy and the 30 other men walked around the corner to see the two men laying face down in the dirt, this was there cue to surround the building to cut off escape routes. Roy and 15 other men stayed to enter through the main door the Colonel walked ahead of the men and snapped his fingers.

The door exploded into flames knocking it off of the old warehouse. The soldiers rushed past Roy to arrest the men inside. He settled back to watch the men being led out of the warehouse. He's heard it before the cries for innocence and the swearing of getting their revenge.

Later Roy walked into his abandoned office and saw the fresh pile of paperwork in the in tray. The captures of the conspirators of course meant more paperwork for him.

"Can't I ever get a break?" he said sighing while he sat down. He took the first paper off of the stack and started reading it but not paying attention. After reading the same sentence over about ten times Roy set down the paper and swiveled around in his chair to face his window. He stretched and yawned trying to procrastinate. But procrastinating was harder now, he kept hearing a part of himself saying "_Now what would Hawkeye say or _do_ if she saw you like this_?" Then he thought of her.

Since he returned to Central he wondered how he felt about his Lieutenant. Before he had to leave to go to the north Hawkeye and he were getting along great. Most of their conversations before he was injured had to do with paperwork or investigations. With no work to talk about they had to talk about other things. Mostly Roy did the talking since Riza never seemed to reveal things from her past.

He set a goal to make Riza laugh. He used his charm, his wit but nothing ever seemed to crack her. He did though get a lot of smiles, he wished he could see one now. They always seemed to be the best pick me up when he was feeling down about his condition. He felt like he needed one of those smiles right now, but the problem was he couldn't see it in his mind…

After Roy helped the soldiers move the riot down the street to avoid the explosion. The bomb squad of course did not reach the site soon enough so most of the food trucks exploded. Luckily for the military no one was hurt.

Once the explosion finished the rioters quieted down, but for some reason he thought he heard gunshots and he had yet to see the Lieutenant Hawkeye among the commanding soldiers. He found a Major and he told him that Hawkeye had left with some men to go search for the people who put the bomb on the bottom of the truck.

Once he heard she was gone Roy ran following his ears trying to find where the gunshots had taken place. When he almost lost hope of finding the location he heard another thing, a building collapsing. Now that was easier to find than phantom gunshots, alls what he had to do is follow the smoke flume. He rounded around a house slowly ready to snap. When he saw a soldier lying on the ground covered in shots he quickly smoldered the men who were responsible, and went over to the soldier.

"Are you okay?" He said kneeling by his side; he looked over the many gunshot wounds "I'll get a medic." The man shook his head and then started trying to say something.

"No," he lifted up his bloody arm and pointed at the ruble, "Lieutenant Hawkeye… in the crash."

"What?" Mustang said shocked and ran over to the ruble, walking back and forth trying to find where she was. "Hawkeye! Hawkeye!" He was about to start digging in blindly when he heard a muffled yell. Roy ran over to where she was and started lifting up boards uncovering her face. Roy felt himself smile out of relief only to be shocked by the pained expression on Hawkeye's face. "Hawkeye, do you hear me? Don't worry I'll get you out of here in no time." She looked into his eyes briefly and slightly nodded, and then she closed her eyes.

Now Roy had to get an ambulance out there. He stepped away from Riza and the other soldier and snapped, shooting up flames 30ft above the buildings.

Seeing his flare a police car came and he asked them to return with an ambulance. While waiting he waited by the soldier and went back to Riza every now and then checking up on her and removing some of the ruble. The problem was if she was unconscious then she must've been in a lot of pain from most likely injuries. He had to remove the boards like pick-up sticks. When he was moving a board something hard fell down the pile and at his feet, it was Riza's gun. He quickly pocketed it and started looking for the other one she usually had on her. He found it over by a wall on the other side of the lot. He was putting that one in a pocket when he heard the sirens of the ambulance.

They did their job by quickly loading the shot soldier on the stretcher and finished uncovering Riza and then putting her on the stretcher. Roy watched grimly as he saw Riza loaded up into the ambulance. She was dirty and he saw the blood coming from her arm. He was about to hop in the ambulance himself to go with Riza to the hospital when a military car came up.

"Are you Major Mustang?" the man in the car said after rolling down his window.

"Yes."

"You're wanted at headquarters, hop in." Roy looked at Riza and reluctantly hopped out of the ambulance. He took one last look at the medic handling her.

"You better take good care of her," he said warningly. The medic raised an eyebrow and nodded.

When he got to the headquarters he had to fill out the paperwork for the riot, even though he didn't have anything to do with it. Honestly it seemed like the higher ups loved to torture him personally, but as General Hakuro told him he was the only one there who had knowledge on the nature of the bombing.

When he got all of his paperwork done he caught a ride over to the hospital. The hospital had been very busy since the invasion from the other world. They were so overbooked that there were tents surrounding the hospital filled with less serious patients. He found a nurse and found out where Riza might be. Since from what Roy had seen her injures were pretty extensive so he headed to the critical unit.

He walked up to a nurse in the hallway of the critical unit "Could you tell me if there is a Lieutenant Hawkeye here."

"Yes, sir she is here but she's hardly in any condition to see a visitor right now."

"It doesn't matter if she sees me I just want to see her," the nurse paused for a moment and sighed.

"Alright Sir but just a moment," She started walking down the hall and Roy followed closely. She led him to a door and opened it into a cold hospital room where Riza was laying unconscious in. "If you're looking for a conversation though I doubt you'll find one, " the nurse said leaving him.

Roy walked over to the bed and pulled a chair over to sit down next to her. He let out a sigh looking sadly at his poor Lieutenant. "Look what mess you got your self in Hawkeye; I thought you were supposed to be the one taking care of me." She had on a hospital gown which reviled her arms that were covered in scratches. Whatever wasn't covered in scratches were covered in bruises or casts. He reached over and held her right hand carefully.

Riza opened her eyes and looked around trying to focus, and looked at Roy. He stared at her frozen out of shock as she reached up and touched his cheek smiling. "Please don't worry Sir."

"Riza…I…I…," he had no idea what to say. He had seen Hawkeye drop her calm demeanor many times, but he had never seen such a sweet almost loving look on her face. As he was trying to find words Riza suddenly winced and started breathing heavily. He immediately knew something was wrong. "Riza are you okay? Nurse!" he called out the door, "Come quick."

He heard the hurried steps of the nurse as she came down the hall. She went over to a drawer in the room and took out a syringe and injected it into the IV in her arm. Riza quickly stopped fussing and seemed to seep back into unconsciousness.

The nurse went and disposed of the empty syringe in the disposal box and turned to Roy with a sympathetic smile. "Just something to help her sleep."

"Please tell me how bad is it," he said staring grimly at Riza.

"Two bullet wounds, a broken collar bone, a broken wrist two broken ribs and a broken ankle, I'll tell you now it's not good news." She walked over to her chart and wrote a note down.

"So what happens to her next?"

"I'm afraid she won't be with us for long," Roy's eyes widened in shock and he stared at the nurse.

"WHAT? That can't be!" he said looking desperately over at his Lieutenant.

"Oh I didn't say she was going to die," the nurse said laughing "I said she won't be _with us_ for long"

"Which means they're going to die." Roy said through gritted teeth. That was a mean trick for that nurse to play on him.

"They only say that in movies," the nurse said still laughing, "If you don't mind Sir I have to go make rounds."

Roy reached over and grabbed her wrist. "Wait if she's not going to be with us where will she be?"

"At a recovery center probably somewhere across the country, we nurses really never know where they go specifically. We just put them on the trains with their charts and of they go."

"Is there anyway that you could have them sent to a specific place?"

"Of course it is but, usually it will only be approved if the order comes from someone with a rank of Colonel or higher, and by the looks of it you're only a Major. Sorry pal but unless you have friends in high places then it looks like that's not happening."

"You're right I don't have many _friends_ among the bigwigs," he said quietly to himself, then a thought dawned in his head, "But she does."

It took Roy quite a while but he found the list of locations where they sent the injured soldiers. Eureka was on that list, he remembered back in the Ishbal he got slightly scraped up and was sent to the infirmary there a doctor told of him of Eureka. He talked about the picturesque town and how much he missed it. He thought a moment and remembered the man's name, Doctor Warren.

He had to beg General Grumman to let him send Hawkeye to Eureka. Also he ended up being able to send Falman to escort her to the town. Roy had only one more thing to arrange.

RING

"Hello Crippled Surgeon Warren speaking." Warren said board.

"Good day Warren this is Major Mustang."

"Well hello there Major, hmm you're still a Major after all of these years? Weren't you a war hero or something?"

"Ha ha Warren," Roy said sarcastically, "Glad to hear you remember me after all of these years."

"How could I forget the Flame Alchemist, I don't get to treat state alchemists everyday."

"Right Doctor let me get strait to the point, you've heard of the recovery camps right?"

"Of course I do work in the medical field."

"So I have a list of the names of the towns where the camps are located and your little home town is on it."

"…Really…"

"Today my best subordinate was shot down and she is going to be sent to Eureka and I don't want some incompetent doctor in charge of her."

"What would you like me to do about it?"

"I want you to go with her."

"…."

"Well?"

"Mustang why me we only met once,"

"Well I don't know any other doctors and I hear you are quite accomplished. Coincidentally you got injured."

"How did you know," Warren said with false surprise.

"A bird told me, now will you do the job or not?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line.

"I guess I've been meaning to go home soon, might as well be paid for it," Roy heard him sigh.

"Good and if you could send updates on her condition once you're there that would be great."

"Hey I'm not your—," Warren started to say but stopped when he heard the phone go dead.

Havoc slammed Roy's office door as he walked in with a new stack of paper. "Hey Colonel, procrastinating?" he said grinning as he put them on the desk.

"No," Roy said swiveling back to face the desk, "Just resting my eyes."

"You know Colonel you can't use that expression anymore."

"Why not Havoc?" Roy said scowling.

"Well seeing as you have an eye not eyes you can't use the plural." Havoc started laughing from his own wit but stopped when he saw the death glare from the Colonel. "You know Colonel," Havoc said changing the subject and lit a new cigarette, "We've been wondering about Hawkeye."

"What about her?"

"Well she is scheduled to come back in four months and we wondered if you were getting her."

"Yes I will be going to Eureka in four months but the Lieutenant won't be coming back with me."

"What, but you said that the Doctors letters say that she's itching to come ba—,"

"They also," Roy said interrupting "that her injuries are going to heal slowly and won't be completely healed in four months."

"But shouldn't she be able to heal here though."

"No I want Hawkeye away from here. I don't want her in any danger until she is fully healed." Roy added a warning tone to his last words to get Havoc to leave sooner.

"Yes Sir," Havoc said.

A/N:

ARRRRRGGGG I really hope you liked wait no loved that chapter! I poured my heart and soul into it (not literally). Any who you like the eye comment? He he I thought it was funny I thought I had to lighten up the chapter with a few funny parts so I did.

**Obsessed dreamer**: I guess they are like the Wesley's, I didn't mean it that way though it just kind of happened. As for the horse show it was good, best I think we've ever been. And my injury rarely bugs me. Only when it rains…Gee that makes me sound old.

**Bohemianwriterredroses: **I just made that comment about your name because, number one it's true, number two it was a thought that popped into my head and I just typed it .

**Loyalsoul: **Yay! (Luv the Woot)

**KTRose: **Chill we know she loves Roy but I just can't put them together! It would be all

"I love you,"

"Well I love you!"

"Let's get married!"

Then there would be story and I would be out of a pretend job!

**NEXT CHAPTER …A Calm Life**


	7. A Calm Life

Disclaimer: Really I think the previous chapters say it.

**A Calm Life**

"Benjamin! Thomas! Get down here; you're going to be late for school!" Molly said up the stairs.

"Bye, darling," Geoffrey said after giving Molly a quick peck on the cheek. He walked outside to the driveway. He started his car and headed off to work. Riza heard the rumble of the boy's footsteps on the second floor above her. The two boys came down the stairs with their backpacks on tow. Riza noticed that Tommy's shirt was on backwards.

"Oh Tommy," Molly said frowning. She walked over to him and started pulling his shirt off.

"MOM!" Tommy said whining.

"What, you want to go to school as backwards boy?" Molly said placing her hands on her hips.

"No," Tommy said in a hushed tone "not in front of Miss Riza."

"Tommy," Molly said laughing and continued to fix Tommy's shirt "I'm sure it's nothing Miss Riza hasn't seen before, right Riza?" She said to Riza who was sitting at the table drinking tea and reading the paper.

"Right," Riza said hiding her grin behind her tea.

"Now," Molly said after finally straitening Tommy's shirt, "Off to school with you both." She gave them each a hug and their lunches.

"Bye Mom!" They said before running out of the house "And bye Miss Riza."

Hayate let out a little yip and Riza waved. "They act like I have a disease."

"Well they have only known you for a week and you are a complete stranger. Most of the people they know, they've known for practically their whole lives."

Riza had been at the Smith's house for about a week now. When Doctor Warren had said a suburb house she thought two story house with a tiny back yard. But no, their house was on five acres and had its own private orchard. Geoffrey had told her that his great grandfather used to own a 100 acre orchard but sold it once his son decided to join the military instead of continue on his way of life. All that was left were a handful of apple and pear trees.

The house though was a surprise, it was two stories and made out of brick. She thought it may be some trouble for her to have a room but the family could've taken in four other soldiers and been all right. Apparently when Geoffrey's great grandfather sold off the land they were rich enough to build this house.

Every morning Riza would wake up clean up and drink her tea at the coffee table. She was usually up before the whole house. She would wave the family goodbye then follow Molly around assisting her in anyway possible. Most mornings Molly would go outside and attend to the garden and orchard. Then she would go out to feed Henry their old cart horse, who was retired now that they bought a car. At noon she would go out for a walk with Hayate and walk a little further each day and returned to help Molly with her dinner.

"Well I'm off to buy groceries," Molly said picking up her purse, "I think I'll take Henry."

"Wait a second I'll come," Riza said standing up and folding the paper she was reading.

"Oh you don't need to come it's just groceries,"

"Nonsense I feel useless when I sit around and do nothing."

Molly looked at Riza confused for a moment then grinned brightly and hooked arms with Riza. "Alright then Missy put Hayate out and lets go get that nag hitched up!"

After the uncomfortable cart ride to the Eureka Market, Molly and Riza split the list up so they could get done shopping faster. Riza had headed to the breakfast aisle and looked at the list: Cold cereal. She looked up the cereal just happened to be on the highest shelf. Just her luck being only 5'6" and her arm still didn't allow her to reach any higher than about four inches above her head.

She was trying to figure how to reach it when Doctor Warren walked up behind her and reached up easily picking up the cereal.

"Hello there Riza," He said giving her the cereal.

"Fancy meeting you here Warren." Riza said annoyed at his informality.

"Yes this happens to be the only spot in Eureka where one can buy food."

"Right, umm good bye then," Riza turned around and started to walk back up the aisle.

"You know Riza," Warren started "You shouldn't push yourself so much." Riza stopped walking.

"Is getting groceries pushing myself?" She said coolly

"No, but I see you walking around everyday or that's what I suspect you do everyday."

"And exactly how would you know that?"

"I'm a doctor, I know how people tick and you're not the type of person to just sit around and do nothing."

"And then how am I supposed to get better?"

"Ever heard of a thing called rest and recuperation?"

"No," Riza said simply and continued walking away.

Later that night Riza was still unpacking her things from central. When she started to unpack her blouses and shirts Tommy knocked on her opened door.

"Miss Riza?" He said unsurely.

"Yes Tommy?" She said hanging up a blouse.

"Umm dad's not here and I have a military question for him." He said holding up a notebook.

"And what would you like me to do about it?"

"Umm since you're in the military I thought you could answer it." He said bashfully looking at his feet.

"Well fire away then," she said while pulling two chairs next to her table.

"Well I need to know the stars and stripes on the military lapels and sketch them out but I only think I have the Fuhrer and the Lieutenant general's correct." He said pointing to his drawings.

"Umm actually you have them all right except for the major, second lieutenant and the first lieutenant."

"Really," he said grinning.

"You have the Major and the Second Lieutenant backwards."

"What about the First Lieutenant?"

"Well you need to take away that extra star and leave a space between the remaining stars."

"Oh, aren't you a First Lieutenant?" He said while fixing the lapels.

"Yes."

"Can I see your uniform?"

"Why, you see your dad's all the time?"

"He never let's us look at it up close." He said sadly after closing his notebook.

"All right then," Riza said standing up and going over to her boxes, "I guess it won't hurt if you look at it."

"Really!" he said running over beside her and looking over her shoulder as she bent over.

Riza looked through both of the clothes boxes but she couldn't find her uniform. Then she remembered that she never asked for one of her uniforms sent there. Also whenever she did get back to Central she would have to order another uniform since her old one probably was thrown away because it was dirty and bloody from when she got shot.

"I don't have it with me, sorry Tommy," she said apologizing then it hit her, "But I do have pictures, with other officers too. Do you want to see them?"

"Sure!" he said happily.

"Alright then," she said opening the Misc. box and took out her photo album. But when she took it out there was a canvas package under it. Riza handed the album to Tommy and pulled the package out of the box and set it on the bed and untied it. It was a uniform; she unfolded it and held it to her eye level, there were badges on her uniform she never had those before.

"Cool!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the pants in the package. Riza smiled down at him as he looked at the uniform, she handed the top to him. "Wow look at the badges!" he said and he held them closer to his eyes, "You even have a pocket there!" He said poking a finger in the chest pocket and then he looked confused. "Hey there's something in here." The boy pulled out an envelope and handed it to Riza. It just said _First Lieutenant Hawkeye _on the envelope.

"Well whoever sent this must've sent this uniform," she muttered opening the letter. She looked to the ending note and saw it was from the Colonel. Riza all of a sudden couldn't breathe out of excitement; she hadn't heard one word from the Colonel, except for that short note on the get well card. "Tommy could you leave for a second, take that photo album if you want."

"Yes ma'am," he said grabbing the album and hurrying out of the room.

She sat down on the bed and tried to calm down. Why was she acting like a school girl who got a note from her crush? She couldn't understand it. She looked at the letter and read it through.

_Dear First Lieutenant Hawkeye,_

_I thought I would send this along with your other clothes since it seems your other uniform was past repair. You may notice that there are new badges, if it's my opinion I think they are past due. But your quick thinking at the riot saved lives and another terrorist organization was brought to our attention. I personally am assigned to take care of the situation and they will be apprehended. _

_Seems like pretty nasty news with your injuries. I want you back here at Central using that uniform as soon as you can. But don't strain yourself Hawkeye._

_Colonel Roy Mustang_

Riza read it over twice; she wondered why there wasn't more. She felt kept in the dark. More than ever she felt sad that she was away from the ocean that was Central. Now she was tossed into a calm lake, expected to live a calm life.

A/N: That was originally a short chapter I don't know how it turned out over 1200 words. Oh well I liked this chapter and most of it I just made up and most of the original got cut out to be used later. I watched one is all and all is one to write this. The last chapter I watched words of farewell to write that. What a sad episode!

Sorry about the late update I finished this when FF was spazzy. Don't expect an update till Tuesday since I have to finish a record book and I have a soccer tournament this weekend.

Thanks Reviewers I LOVE YA!


	8. Passing Time

A/N: You know sometimes when I go over to look at my story on the list I feel a sort of remorse when I see other fics having over 100 reviews at the eighth chapter… then I remember that not that many people know what happens in the movie so they really can't read this fic. So I guess I'm stuck with the readers I got but I LUV YA ANYWAY ! So then I wondered "hey why am I doing this fic again?" and then I remembered "Because you wanted to be one of the first writers to write a post CoS Royai." And then I remembered that by the time of the third and final volume of the story everyone who luvs FmA will have seen the movie. That was just my Blab of the day now onto the STORY!(that was a bit too blunt?)

**Passing Time**

Riza sat in anticipation as she waited to hear what the doctor would say, she had been at the small town of Eureka for almost five months now and Riza was ready to go home. Doctor Warren wasn't helping her anxious mood any by staring at his clipboard and making random notes. Riza could almost swear that when she once peeked at his paper there was a badly drawn doodle of a dog on it.

She was getting quite tired of this since she had to get back to the Smith's house and help Molly with dinner. Not to mention she said she would pick up their mail and grab a few things from the market.

"Warren could you hurry up?" Riza asked.

"Oh yes," He said looking up snapping into the situation and he grinned, "You know Riza you're easy to annoy."

"Actually I think you'd be surprised with what I can stand, I did baby-sit my superior officer for about six years."

"Yes, the _Colonel _right," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Would you stop with that," Riza said scowling slightly.

"Okay right I just thought we could have a conversation, I get lonely here sometimes you know," Warren tried to say melodramatically.

"Warren, number one I came here for a check up and number two you see me practically everyday when I go and walk." She did in fact see him constantly since he had been filling in for the old resident doctor, and being the town doctor meant lots of house calls.

"Alright you win," he said sighing "As far as I can tell you're out of the woods with healing."

"Really?" Riza said slightly smiling.

"Now I don't suggest you go running a marathon or starting a downtown Central brawl, but I if you want to start jogging a bit I think that type of work is okay."

"Thank you Warren," Riza said getting up and Hayate, who was with her, yipped. "Good day" she said before they walked out of the hospital.

Since Riza had come there five months ago she could never remember a time when the hospital was busy. It wasn't really even a hospital, maybe every now and then a child would break something while playing or a farmer would get hurt on his harvesting equipment. Still though, the hospital and its staff had a different feeling than the ones at Central, it seemed more homely and personal, the Central hospital's always seemed like an assembly line and the doctors never remembered you if you saw them on the street a few weeks later.

The walk from the hospital to the post office to the market wasn't far for Riza to go. Since she had been walking everyday she could go almost five miles before feeling even a bit tired. She walked up the steps to the porch to the post office and told Hayate to sit at the door while she was inside.

"Hawkeye and Smith's mail please," she said to the man in the window and he went into the back of post office to their mailboxes. Ever since she was sent to Eureka she got a box there for her mail.

"Well here you go Miss Riza," he said handing her the mail, "Feeling well I hope."

"Thank you for your concern," She brightened her smile for the old postman, "I'm feeling very well," she said a quick goodbye and went off to the market. When she was looking at the mail that the post man gave her was a few letters for the smith's family and one for her. Looking at the handwriting she could tell it was General Grumman's handwriting.

After Riza got the groceries she and Hayate started to walk the mile back to the Smith's house. "Want a ride Miss Riza?" asked a farmer she knew who was going the same direction as she was.

"Yes Sir thank you," she said hopping into the back of his wagon with Hayate, the farmer seemed to be hauling bags of seeds.

After dinner Riza went up to the study to read her letter. Usually she went there in the evenings to read and the boys went there to do whatever homework they had. Sometimes they were joined by Geoffrey who had some work to do.

As Riza walked into the study she heard Tommy talking to Ben "No, 7+4 isn't 13 Ben!" she smiled at Tommy's frustration. It seemed that arithmetic wasn't Ben's strong point.

"Then it's 3?"

"NO! Think Ben, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11!" he said using his fingers to show the digits.

"Tommy, now don't lose patience with your brother." Geoffrey said from a table.

"Yes dad," he said reluctantly and then turned back to Ben's paper, "Okay Ben what's 4+7."

"13?"

"ARGGG!"

Riza almost felt like laughing at the funny sight as she sat down on a chair in the room and started to read the letter. It basically covered what was happening in Central and how the recovery efforts were going. They finally completed the reconstruction of the trolley system throughout the city. Also the city was basically all rebuilt, now they were fixing the political control of the country. Who was going to take control of the country was a general named Harold who was unanimously voted to be the next leader of the country. Her grandfather had denied wanting to become Fuhrer but supported Harold. He seemed to be completely opposite from Bradley and wanted this to be an age of peace for the country.

Riza finished the letter and got up to find a book to read during the evening but was disturbed by Molly running into the room, clutching a letter Riza had given to her after dinner . "Guess what everybody," she said joyously.

"What dear," Geoffrey said not looking up from his papers.

"Well I just got a letter from Aunt Caroline," Riza remembered her mentioning her pregnant sister in the city every now and then, "Well she just had her baby and it's a healthy girl!"

"That's wonderful dear," Geoffrey said now paying attention.

"The bad news though is that she's quite tired from the ordeal and has asked me to stay and help her."

"For how long?"

"About three weeks."

"I don't know how we're going to do it," Geoffrey said furrowing his brow "We have a big inspection coming up at the fort in four weeks. I'm going to be doing a lot of overtime."

"Oh," Molly said her happy face dropping, "then I guess I'll have to take the boys with me."

"But Mom, I want to finish the school year!" Tommy whined.

"Honey you can't live by your—,"

"The boys won't be living by their self;" Riza interrupted "I'm here."

"Riza we possibly couldn't ask you." Molly said.

"I insist, you've taken me in and let me live here, the least I could do is watch over the house while your gone," Riza said smiling. Molly looked unsurely at Geoffrey. "And it's like I've been your apprentice Molly, I _have_ been helping you with all of your duties."

Geoffrey nodded, "All right sounds like a good deal so when are you leaving?"

When Riza was preparing for bed she was trying to imagine how her life used to be. The only thing that mattered was the Colonel, the rest of their military colleagues and how close her shot was to the bullseye. Her life had been totally selfless. The life she was leading now was also since everything she did revolved around the Smith household. But still it was hard to change from life being a team effort to how was she feeling today, what was she going to do to make her stronger. Life had changed for Riza Hawkeye.

A/N: I don't know where that came from…any of it…it was like a brain barf…. I just typed out my mind. Umm isn't Warren a bad doctor? And also with the farmer I was like "what would a farmer be hauling in May?" and I thought "seeds?" Sorry about not updating on Tuesday, I have been super busy but unfortunately I'm going to get busier! Fairs up next week and so I'm going to try to finish Eureka by then. I think it's going to be about 17 chapters, I'm still trying to think of the next story's name Eureka was just soooo perfect for this story.

Thanks to my Reviewers! (You deserved to be capitalized!)


	9. House Call

A/N: Okay just to let you know if your getting sick of not seeing Roy he is coming in 2 chapters! I seriously can't wait; things seem to move quicker when he's in the story. But unfortunately I must be all Riza-centric at the moment.

Recently I have been wondering, hey Warren reminds me of someone. Then I thought a bit and then I remembered that is exactly how I act. I am seriously pretty annoying and I bug people just to bug them. Like I poke people for no reason, I didn't mean for Warren to behave like me though.

**House Call**

It had been two weeks since Riza, Geoffrey, Ben and Tommy had said goodbye to the maternal figure in the Smith's household. Riza had no idea how parents did it, she had thought since she had been helping Molly with her duties doing them by herself would be just a little bit more difficult. Nope she was wrong they were ten times more difficult.

When they were at the train station Molly had handed Riza a list before she got on her train to the city.

"This is your to do list," she had said smiling.

"For the week?" Riza asked staring at the huge list.

"Actually that's for the day." Molly said still smiling.

"Day?" she stared at Molly shocked, there was no way one person could get so much work done within 24hrs.

"Oh do you hear that it sounds like the call to get on the train!" She said to Riza before saying farewell to the rest of the family.

Riza grabbed a laundry basket and headed out to the drying line with Hayate. She started putting all the clothes on the line with inexperienced hands. Never in her life had she thought a family used so much laundry in a day.

"I was in the Ishbal Rebellion Hayate," she said talking to the attentive dog sitting in the shade of the stone fence by the road. "I have been in the company of the greatest minds of out country, hell I've fought with them! And what am I doing now, what is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye doing!" She said this while furiously hanging sheets up. "Housewife Hawkeye, that's what I am." She said in a sad tone. The runt Husky got up and trotted over to his mistress who seemed to be having an outburst and gave a yip to show his support. Riza sighed just once more and got back to business, "I guess this is only temporary." She was lifting up another sheet when a gust of wind pulled it from her hands and took it onto a car's windshield that happened to be traveling on the road next to the line.

The car started swerving violently and stopped in front of a tree. Riza thought it missed the collision but was proved wrong when she saw the smoke coming from under the hood. She hopped over the fence and ran over to the smoldering car. A man started getting out of the car coughing and waving his hands around trying to clear the smoke.

"Sir, are you okay?" Riza said stopping "I will compensate completely for any injury or harm to your vehicle."

"It's quite okay Riza," Said a familiar cheery voice, "I had heard you were playing nanny I just didn't think that you would be this bad," Doctor Warren bluntly said.

"Bad?" Riza asked appalled. She had thought she had been doing an okay job.

Warren pointed to her clumsily hung sheets and clothes, "When was the last time you hung up sheets to dry?"

"Well when I was staying in Central I had a little girl in my building hang my clothes, she had wanted a job." Warren sat down on a rock and nodded. " Why do you want to know how I hung my laundry in central? You just ran into a tree."

"Oh that," he said waving his hand nonchalantly, "I didn't run into the tree, that sheet just made my car overheat and smoke."

"Doctor?"

"Yes Miss Riza?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have issues?"

"Actually quite a few people have," he paused and thought for a second "wait no more like a lot."

"Right if your okay then I'll grab my sheet," She walked over to the car and grabbed the bed sheet and started walking back to the clothesline "good day Doctor."

"Right See ya," He said waving to her turned back and then he walked over to the steaming car "now I just have to fix this car" he mumbled.

Riza was almost done dusting a shelf in the first floor hall when she heard the boys come into the house. "Hi Riza we're HOOOME!" Ben yelled as he ran up behind her. Ben and Tommy usually would greet her as soon as they got home and then go back outside.

"Well hello Ben how was school?" She said turning around and wiping the dust off of her hands.

"It was normal just a bunch of boring work," Ben said sighing.

"School can't always be exciting," Riza said smiling and noticed something different, "Where is Tommy, Ben?"

"Oh, he said he wasn't feeling good so" Ben said fiddling with the feather duster, "he went up to his bedroom, but I guess he couldn't wait to take a nap since he decided to sleep on the stairs."

"Sleeping?" she said confused and went to the stair case and saw Tommy laying down passed out. She quickly ran up the stairs to where the boy was resting and Ben was a step behind her. "Was he acting sick at school?"

"Umm he didn't go out at recess, but he likes to stay inside anyway and read, I don't know why he likes reading so much I would rather play!" Ben kept going on and on about his favorite games and Riza ignored him. She felt Tommy's forehead and it was hot.

She called the Eureka doctor after she put Tommy in his bed. After dialing she remembered who the Eureka doctor was.

"Hello Doctor Warren speaking."

"Oh hello Warren," she said apprehensively.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Riza Hawkeye, are you calling about the money you owe me for the car repair?"

"What?" she said surprised, "I thought the car was alright."

"Oh then what are you calling for?"

"A doctor."

"Yes, I see so what's the problem did you break something?'' he said with a teasing tone.

"No, Doctor I'm calling on behalf of Tommy Smith, he's running a high fever and has passed out. I have him in bed right now. I think you should come check him out."

"Right then," he said seriously, "I'll head over right away you just keep him in bed."

"Right," she said before hanging up.

Riza tried to keep busy while waiting for Doctor Warren arrived. When he got there he quickly asked her where he was and how long he had been asleep. She was surprised at how serious he was. She felt left out waiting for him to finish. When she heard the door slam she ran up the stairs anxious to hear the diagnosis.

"Well," he said shutting Tommy's door and the two started walking down the stairs, "It's nothing too serious, I gave him some medicine to help the fever come down. Keep him in bed for the rest of the evening and morning and keep him from school. If his temperature rises again, then call me but I just think it's a bug." Riza let out a relived sigh. "I'm actually quite surprised I haven't been called to see him for any illnesses yet, in our record he's had quite a lot of sicknesses but we think it's because he has a weak immune system." He grinned at her, "To bad it happened while you were here."

"To bad?" she said confused.

"Well I'm sure this is the first time you've had to care for someone who's sick."

"Actually I have cared for someone while they've been injured," she said feeling a smile tug at her lips.

"Really I took you as one of those who freak out when someone's injured, just like my wife." He said while making himself comfortable in one of the couches in the living room.

"I wouldn't be able to do my job if I "freaked out" I take it your wife wasn't in the military." Riza said sitting in another chair.

He shook his head, "Nope Melissa probably never even touched a gun she was so gentle."

"How did you two meet?" Riza asked, she had never heard Warren mention his wife before then.

"Well we both grew up here in Eureka together and we were always friends. I left for Medical School when I was eighteen after I finished I became a surgeon for the military and then came back to Eureka to work at the fort. And that's when we became more than friends and we got married simple as that." He said with a satisfied smile.

But there was still something Warren left out, "When did she…pass on" Riza said carefully. Warren stopped smiling and looked sadly at Riza.

Before Warren could start they heard the door slam "Hello is anyone here?" Geoffrey yelled. "There you are Hawkeye," he said walking into the room "and Warren. What are you doing here?" he said.

"Well my friend I am sad to report that your child is sick, but thanks to me he will live." Warren said dramatically.

"Right, I'm sure you saved him," Geoffrey said sarcastically.

"Yes I am quite the miracle maker, but I think I should leave."

"You don't want to stay for dinner?" Geoffrey offered.

"Whoops!" Riza exclaimed, "With all the excitement I haven't been able to fix the dinner."

"Oh darn I guess I'll have to miss out, oh well see you!" Warren said before exiting the Smith's house.

"What a weirdo," Geoffrey said.

"huh?"

Geoffrey started making his way to the kitchen. "He's always been that way; I think Melissa was the only one who could stand him 24/7."

"Yes, we were just talking about her," Riza said while Geoffrey pulled out the bread and cheese, she snapped back to reality, "Sir let me cook something."

"No, it's too late for that." He said taking a bite of cheese. "I'm surprised Jim even talked about his wife openly" he said with a full mouth.

"He told me about them, but we never got to how she died."

"Well that is a sore subject for Warren. He was a surgeon in the Ishballen Rebellion and was away for three years, but while he was away saving lives his wife was fighting Consumption." He paused and took another bite of bread and cheese. "She heard that if you have that disease then it is possible for it to infect those around you. She moved into the hills of Eureka and isolated herself from us. Even though she didn't wish it Molly would visit her every now and then since Molly was from the city and had few friends here. She lived with it for two months and then passed away. Warren was never informed until he returned; he had told me that he was sent to a region where no civilian mail could enter so he never knew she was dead."

He took a minute to catch his breath then continued "When Jim came back he became cold and took off never returning to Eureka except for her death day. Even then he came only to lay flowers on her grave. He became obsessed with medical research, he traveled across the country and I even heard he traveled to Creta and Arugo to research the disease."

"What happened? He seems so carefree."

"He was in the north at a different lab and became sick, I don't know if it was from overworking or malnutrition but he was sent to Central to work at their hospital and discouraged to research anymore." The kitchen stayed silent for a few minuets before Geoffrey continued, "As for becoming carefree I have no idea how that happened. I was surprised that he even returned to Eureka for over a day let alone six months."

"Well I think I've told you enough," Geoffrey said putting the bread out and starting to walk out of the kitchen, "You might want to get Tommy some soup or something, as for me I am tired!"

Riza had no idea what to think, how could this have happened to Warren? She would have never guessed. Being a doctor and having your wife die from an illness, the pain would be immense.

A/N: Poor Warren. Originally this chapter was a lot different it was actually Riza going to Tommy and Ben's school to talk about being a military officer. Like… bring your parent to work day. Any who fair's this week so it may be a bit till another update.


	10. Devoted Soldier

A/N: SORRY, it's bring your parent to school not work, my bad. Kind of like the barley thing huh?

**Devoted Soldier**

Riza tried to pull Tommy's coat tighter around him as they waited for Molly's train to arrive. "You're sure your warm enough," she asked and Tommy nodded vigorously. "Maybe you shouldn't have come."

The Smith men and Riza had gone to the "Train station" in Eureka to welcome Molly back from the city and drive her back home. She had stayed in the city an extra five days. It was a gloomy day and Riza was sitting on the bench with Tommy while Ben and Geoffrey were standing at the end of the platform waiting for the first sight of the train.

"No Riza I have to be her to see mom when she comes off the train."

"Okay," she said unsurely, even though it had been a whole week since his cold, she didn't want any relapses.

"Look Dad, look!" She heard Ben exclaim from their watch post at the platform. Riza could barely see a speck making its way closer to the station. "YAYE!" he exclaimed running over to Riza and Tommy's bench. Tommy and Ben started jumping up and down from excitement.

"Calm down boys," Geoffrey said chuckling and walking up to them "The train will take a few minuets to reach here." Even though Geoffrey was speaking calmly Riza could see the anticipation in his eyes.

The train stopped slowly up to the platform and they waited for Molly to come out. There were very few other passengers and they left the train slowly. When Molly came out she dropped her suitcase and the happy family reunited with a hug and Geoffrey gave his wife a welcome home kiss. Riza watched from the bench and started to feel like a fifth wheel, so she went to Molly's forgotten suitcase and loaded it into the car parked nearby.

After she put the suitcase in the trunk she turned around to see the family walking towards her. She heard them discussing the baby and Molly's sister. The two boys couldn't wait until they could meet their newest cousin.

"Now Riza," Molly said placing her hands on her hips, "you've taken care of my kids for a week and now you carry my suitcase for me. I feel replaced."

Geoffrey stepped behind her and put his hands around her waist, "She could never replace you darling." He said nuzzling her hair "No offense Riza."

"None taken," she said smiling uncomfortably, she wasn't used to people showing affection around her. "I think though we should return back to the house. It looks like it might rain soon."

"I guess your right, besides I want to get home where seats have padding." Molly said rubbing her bottom "It's not enough that I had to care day and night for a baby but I spent the trip on the train on hard wooden benches."

The family got into the car and headed home, but unknown to Riza another person she knew was getting off of the train. A raindrop splattered onto his nose as he got off of the train. He put on his hat and then shoved his hands into his coat pockets shielding his hands from the soaking rain drops.

"Damn, I hate rain," He mumbled looking for the officer the military guaranteed to be there to greet him. A man came up to him and saluted, he must've figured out that he was the Colonel visiting since he was the only passenger to get out of the first class car.

"May I ask if you are Colonel Mustang?"

Roy saluted and nodded.

"Good I'm Second Lieutenant Curtis and I will be your guide."

"Thanks now do you think that we could get out of this rain?" Roy said impatiently.

"Yes Sir!" Curtis saluted and then picked up Roy's suitcase, "If you would follow me to the car," he said before walking to a black military car. "You will be staying with the commanding officer of this fort Lieutenant Colonel Charles Remy." He said once they started driving down Main Street

Roy tiredly sighed "Right."

The next day Molly never came down in the morning and Riza decided to let her sleep. Riza did what she had been doing for the family for the last couple of weeks. She prepared the breakfast and said goodbye to everyone she even made some coffee for Molly, for when she woke up.

Riza heard thumping coming down the stairs and Molly exclaim "Twelve already!" She ran into the kitchen where Riza was and stole the plate and rag and started to clean the dishes.

"Calm down Molly you should probably rest, last night it looked like you were about to sleep on your feet." Riza took the rag and plate back and Molly went and sat down at a chair.

"Your right about that," Molly said as Riza poured her a cup of coffee. "Baby's are bundles of joy but they do cry a lot. I was up night and day trying to quiet the baby down. My poor sister was too weak to get out of bed."

Molly took a sip of her coffee, "It didn't help that I had to spend a day and a half sitting on those hard wooden benches on the train. But don't worry Riza!" she said slamming the cup on the table, "I'll be up in no time at all," She got up and started walking to the laundry room. "how about I do some laundry!"

"Wait Molly," Riza said following her, "You can't do that, we're out of washing detergent." Molly stopped in her tracks.

"I feel like such an outsider," Molly said sniffling.

"What?" Riza said alarmed she had no idea what Molly was talking about.

"I go away and I'm forgotten."

"Oh," Riza said relived she walked over to Molly and tried her best to cheer her up. "You weren't forgotten the whole time I was here I was wondering how you did all of this work and still stayed sane. I was barely hanging on."

Molly looked up and wiped her cheeks "Really?"

"Of course, I thought 'Molly must really love Geoffrey, Thomas and Ben to do all of this for them and enjoy it. I envied you even more every day hoping one day I will find my own husband and family someday."

"I'm sure you will Riza, but do you want to know the key to love I will let you in on what my mother told me." Molly said smiling.

"Sure," Riza said smiling, anything to stop Molly from being depressed.

Molly leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Devotion."

Riza's eye's grew wide she didn't know why that word rang in her head over and over like an alarm bell. "Why devotion?" she said warily.

"Because that's what marriage is basically, of course parts of love is passion, trust, romance and friendship but the reason why I think above all else love needs devotion is because some days there may not be passion or, you fought and hate each other but it's that devotion that's going to keep you by their side, through thick… and thin." Molly looked at Riza with a concerned look on her face, "Riza are you okay?"

Riza snapped back into reality "Oh I must be hungry, let's make lunch and maybe go outside."

"That sounds like a great idea let's have a picnic. I'll get the soap at the store later." Molly said running into the kitchen.

"Molly I told you to rest, _I'll _go get the soap later."

The two ended up lounging about the whole day until Riza looked at the clock and decided that she should leave and walk to town and get the soap while Molly started dinner.

When she was heading back to the smiths holding a back of soap she couldn't help going over what Molly had said, 'devotion' why did that ring a bell. Then flashbacks of comments people had made to her. "You're scary devoted to that Colonel," she had brushed that off. "You must be quite devoted to that Colonel if you do overtime just to make sure he does his paperwork." And "I think you're the most devoted subordinate here in the East, wait scratch that you're probably the most devoted in the State." She had always thought that being devoted was a good thing especially to your superior.

She was a devoted soldier and that's it, Molly had said trust, friendship, romance and passion were also parts of love. But then she did trust the Colonel with her life. And she could say that they had a type of friendship. As for passion and romance, she had never had any of those feelings towards the Colonel… but she wouldn't mind them.

"I did not just think that," Riza said out loud, scaring cows in a pasture by the road. This wasn't the first time Riza had ever thought about the Colonel in that way. When she first started working under him she had developed a crush on him, it had died though slowly after she had started to really know him and his habits. Like his pride, procrastination and womanizing. Over time she had started to accept his procrastination and pride, she didn't ever think she could accept his womanizing. She trudged up the pathway to the back of the Smith's house.

"Stop it!" she said trying to get her mind off of _that_ certain train of thought, "How about I just don't think of _him _until I get a call from Central? That sounds like a excellent idea Riza." She said answering herself before she walked into the kitchen of the Smith's house.

"Hello Riza did you get the detergent?" Molly said stirring some pasta on the stove.

"Yes, I think I'll go put it back in the laundry room." Riza said before walking out of the room.

"Riza we have a guest, you might want to ..." Molly stopped talking when she realized her friend had left.

Riza walked from the kitchen and started walking down the hall she paused confused when she heard Geoffrey talking in the sitting room. The phone was in the hall and it didn't sound like a conversation Geoffrey would be having with his pre-teen sons. She crept close to the door and listened closer to the conversation within.

"Here we have little to offer the country other than our apples so of course we are happy to have a fort in our town makes us feel… important." Geoffrey said that.

"I don't think you need the military here to feel important." She knew that voice, it was the voice of the one the only Colonel.

"Colonel?" she said bursting through door that separated her from her commanding officer "What are you doing here?" she asked him and remembering her manners she saluted "Sir."

"Well Lieutenant," Roy said nonchalantly "I am here awaiting a home cooked meal. What are you doing here?"

"What?" she said lowering her hand confused, "Do explain Sir?"

A/N: Muhaha I shall leave it there!

review, Review,** Review, REVIEW!**


	11. As Life Was Before

A/N: I watched the final episode again and you know what I deducted… Roy and Riza like apples, especially red ones. Geez but _this_ chapters late because I had a soccer tournament and tryouts for high school going on, I also got a bad boo-boo on my knee and it really hurts! And I am exhausted, sorry that I make up excuses.

**As Life Was Before**

Dinner at the Smith's was usually a happy get together of the family and a time when the whole family could discuss Everyone's day. Tonight though the Smith's and their two guests were dead silent, at the square dining table Hawkeye sat next to Tommy and Mr. and Mrs. Smith sat beside each other, which left Ben and Roy to be dinner partners.

As they were eating Roy couldn't help but feel eyes watching him. He looked up from his pasta and saw everyone else was concentrating on their own meals, silently eating. He went back to his eating and felt the presence yet again, this time he looked to his side and saw the young boy gaping at him.

"Yemph?" Roy said through a mouth full of pasta.

"Why do you have an eye patch? Are you a pirate?" Hawkeye started coughing because she started to laugh while she taking drink of tea.

"Are you okay Riza?" Tommy said looking concerned.

After Riza was done with her cough fest Roy answered the little boy, "I got this eye patch in battle and if I was a pirate I couldn't be a Colonel."

"Oh sorry," he said apologizing bashfully.

Once dinner was finished Roy pardoned himself and started to leave. Riza ran after him and caught him before he got in to the escort's car. "Lieutenant," he said.

"Colonel?" she said confused.

"What is it?"

"Sir you never explained why you're here, as a matter a fact you haven't explained anything."

Roy yawned and said nonchalantly "The reason I'm here Hawkeye is because I am the one inspecting the fort."

"Shouldn't you be in Central?"

"Hawkeye I have another day of inspecting to do. How about I come back tomorrow and we can talk. And if you must know I'm here because I have other business to attend to _and _I wanted to come here to see my favorite lieutenant." He said grinning. Riza was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her blush out of embarrassment. "But don't tell Havoc that," he said in a mock whisper, "Because you know he'll throw a fit." He started getting in the car, "Until tomorrow then." Riza snapped into one last salute watching him go down the country road, out of sight. She trudged back up to the house sadly, the first time they had seen each other since her injury and he had barely talked 10 words to her.

The next day Roy came back for dinner, he and Riza went outside to eat since Molly thought they could have some alone time. Riza watched Roy eat his sandwich on the ground as she stood leaning on a tree in the orchard, she couldn't get what he was up to.

"I sure am glad Mrs. Smith let us eat out here, last night I thought it couldn't have been colder, the conversation I mean." Roy said before taking another bite.

"Sir may I ask how Central is doing?" Riza said abruptly trying to get all of her questions answered. She had guessed that since Roy was there it meant her time in Eureka was up.

"Central?"

"Yes, I've gotten a few letters but they're not too detailed and I know whatever is going on politically right now is not simple."

"Well," he said and started to explain "at the moment there is a power struggle between parliament and the military. After the bombing some people wondered if it was parliament's fault for letting enemy soldiers in. So that gave an opportunity for the military to try and get power back. At the moment it's tied, but we're running out of time since all of our neighbors who have usually feared our strength, are trying to take advantage of our crisis."

"What side are you on Sir?"

"Military of course, the new Fuhrer we picked is much better than Bradley since he isn't trying to start wars and wants to focus on other things. But Like I said Parliament and some of the population thinks that if we have power again that there will be _more_ wars. But the military and another part of the population think we were better of with the security of us, even if it was a bit oppressive."

"So why are you here Colonel? Shouldn't you be in Central fighting politicians not inspecting backyard forts?"

"I don't need to be worried about that, I have people on it. What I'm here for, is while all of the other higher-ups are in Central crying about who gets the crown, I'm going to be fixing our boarder problems."

"I thought you wanted the crown."

"I still do but who says I might not get a promotion out of this if things go right." He said with his know all smirk.

"What's next for you Colonel?"

"I'm going with other diplomats from the military and parliament to Creta's capitol to try to discourage them from taking any action against Amestris, I'll be gone for a couple of weeks and then I go south to Aurego to do the same thing. Luckily all three countries don't get along that well so an alliance from hell isn't probable.

"You sound busy," she said softly and continued on slowly. "Sir I would hate to sound selfish, but am _I_ another reason why you came to Eureka."

"Well of course, I wanted to make sure you were recovered and well." He said inspecting an apple.

"And to take me back to Central?" she said worried about what the answer would be, the longer she talked to him the more she was confused about her situation. She had thought when she would be sent back to Central she would get a notice or call from the Colonel. She didn't expect him to come in person, but she had been on leave for six months now.

"No," he said flatly looking straight at her.

She stared shocked for a few minutes and then stuttered out "b-but why? Why can't I help you with your mission? I need to help you with your mission!" she said talking louder losing her calm demeanor. "Sir I have to be—"

"Stop," he said cutting her off and stood up he took a deep breath and continued on, "You have no place on my mission. You are to stay here until I say."

"But Sir,"

"No buts," He said firmly "I have my mission and you have yours."

"I'm healed though Sir!" She said pleading "I can't even tell I was injured. I can't keep staying here waiting even if I have to force you to take me with you." She said glaring at him.

"Ha Lieutenant try if you want," he said.

She took a threatening step towards him; they were barely a foot apart. She looked at him sweetly and Roy gave her a confused look as she reached up, and grabbed the gun in his holster. "Just like old times." She stated pointing the gun at his head.

"Riza," he said sighing and placed a hand on each of her shoulders ignoring the fact she could disintegrate his head with the pull of a trigger, "When was the last time you shot a gun? Even I can tell you're not ready to let go of Eureka yet." She lowered her gun and handed it back to him. Her thoughts ran rampant she hadn't shot a gun since that day and she had missed. He let go of her and stepped back. "Hawkeye I will call for you when I need you, until then I expect you to stay here. I better get back to where I am staying. After I leave tomorrow we won't see each other for quite some time." He turned and started walking back towards the house. Before he reached the back porch he turned around said smiling slightly "You'll see me off tomorrow?"

She came out of her daze and saluted "Yes Sir."

"Good," he said softly before leaving.

She hardly slept that night thinking of that she had been denied by the Colonel. He had said she had a mission, she thought sitting around Eureka was hardly a mission. There was a time when she had been the Colonel's one and only confident other than Maes.

They had all been happy back then. Riza and Havoc would be by Roy's side as he tried to reach being a Colonel and Maes would bounce into their office every now and then beaming about Gracia his fiancé.

"You should hear here gossiping with her friends about the dress," Maes said leaning on Roy's desk beaming, "they won't tell me anything about it." Then Maes got that adoring look in his eyes, "I bet she will be the most beautiful creature on earth when she wears it though. Don't you think Roy?"

"Lieutenant Hughes if you would pardon me but," Riza said walking up behind him and put more paperwork on Roy's desk. "The Lieutenant Colonel has to do his paperwork now, instead at midnight and I have enough trouble getting him to do it without you being here to distract him. No offense." She gave Roy a warning glare and reached behind her back where her holster was unconsciously out of habit. By then she had Roy trained to attempt to concentrate on some of his paperwork

"Of course not Hawkeye," Hughes said stepping back out of the way seeing Roy wave him away, "I will leave and Roy, don't forget to get your formal uniform dry cleaned before the wedding." He said before bouncing out of the room.

"Sir?" the second lieutenant asked.

"Yes?" he said signing his paperwork.

"Isn't the wedding in another month?" she asked.

"Yes, but you know Maes, he seems to obsess over things like these." He said before opening a letter.

"Aren't you the best man, I would think you would be a bit more enthusiastic for your friend." She waited for a response and looked back to see Mustang intently reading the letter he had opened.

"Hawkeye I need you to book me a ticket to Resembool."

"Sir, Resembool? But that's a town out in the middle of nowhere. Why would you need to go there?"

"I need to right away soon as you can."

"But work just started and you have—"

"Just do it Lieutenant I need you to cover for me while I'm gone."

"Yes Sir." She said loyally following orders.

That was the last day their 'simple' life ended. After the Fullmetal Alchemist entered they had more troubles than ever to worry about. He had come back with a shaken smiling saying that he had found out a way to make their climb up the ladder easier. Maes and she looked worriedly at each other when he told them about the Elric child who performed the biggest taboo in alchemy and survived. The child though destroyed her life with Roy, but without Fullmetal, Roy could've stayed forever frozen in the past.

During the battle between Central and the other world army she had been reunited with her precious Colonel. Over the two years she had thought about visiting him but was afraid at what she would see. The day Roy had quit being a state alchemist he had lost Colonel Mustang. His eye was dull and dead. When she fought beside him that day she saw the old Colonel back. He was no longer a vacant shell. He had a purpose.

Unfortunately later she had learned that it was not her or anyone else who had brought him back to Central. It was the news of Fullmetal. Later she had learned that Edward had returned to their world one last time only to disappear again with his brother. Roy had told her that they returned to a different world beyond what alchemists called 'the gate'. He said that they destroyed any other way to the gate, but he was unable to completely destroy it. She had asked him what Ed had said to him, he merely replied with a smile. "He liked the eye patch."

Once again there was no Fullmetal; she hardly doubted that life could ever be what it was before. Like Maes, Fullmetal became his friend, it was a twisted friendship but none the less it was a friendship. Now both Fullmetal and Maes were gone, both had helped push the Colonel up the ladder of success but now it was up to her and she wasn't doing a very good job.

A/N: wow a whole lot happened in that chapter. I wasn't intending to have a flashback here but I started into it and I couldn't stop! Same with the last four paragraphs. I guessed that since it took Ed almost a year to heal after his surgery that Hughes would be just about married. And I also guessed their positions too. I faked you all out didn't I at that one part with the gun! I am so evil!

ACK! My cat just attacked me! She jumped over the computer chair and attacked my hair, which is long and down so that makes it ten times worse! Maybe it's divine punishment since I'm up past my bed time.


	12. Soldier’s Mindset

A/N: Geez I've been waiting for so long to get to this chapter, after now things will be all downhill into the climax! A BOO A YA

**Soldier's Mindset **

"You know Mustang you shouldn't be using your subordinate like this," Warren said looking at the Colonel threateningly.

"I wouldn't say _using_ Doctor." Mustang said, "Hawkeye is the only person I would ever trust this to." Then he added with his trademark smirk "And besides subordinates are there to help their superiors." Warren felt even more dislike for this Colonel more than before; something about his air seemed totally fake.

During the Ishbal rebellion he had treated many soldiers. Many had the same story, small town kid who joined the military since they had no hope of being a professional. Since he was about ten years older than these kids, he was there for consoling. Many a time the weak would question their purpose and give up but Warren always tried to pull them out of the darkness they had fallen into. He had seen Mustang a few times, but the few times he saw the Colonel he was a secluded solider. Maybe it was the fact that he was a State Alchemist and other privates saw them as human weapons, freaks.

It had been many years since the Ishbal Rebellion and of course those who had survived had changed, but Mustang seemed too had changed too much. They were now at the train station in Eureka where some of the staff at the fort would say farewell to the Colonel they had been harboring for the last few days. Mustang had asked that Warren to come and talk to him before he said goodbye. Now they were talking at the top of the platform stairs out of ears reach from any military officials.

"You're sure she will be all well soon?" Roy asked scratching the back of his head nonchalantly.

"Well she is all well now, it's just I don't know how long it will take her to get back in top condition. The thing is I don't know what her top condition is, or how she normally is mentally. Lately she seems like she's looking for someone to take orders from. Not to mention one day when I went along on a walk with her and the two boys, the younger boy stumbled and scabbed his knee. Riza first told him to suck it up and then of course apologized." Warren said smiling at the memory "Is she usually like that?"

"Yes, unfortunately she has no tolerance for weaklings." Mustang said also with a smile. "Or at least, used to not." The sound of the train arriving into the station stopped their conversation from going any further. "Well Doctor," Roy said extending his hand, "I hope to see you soon."

Warren shook the hand timidly and watched The Colonel, say goodbye to all of the soldiers there. Warren had presumed that Riza would be there but since Geoffrey wasn't there the Doctor wondered how she would get there. He was answered by the sounds of running footsteps.

"Has he left yet?" he heard Riza's panting voice say from bottom the platform stairs.

Warren turned around and plastered on a bright smile, "Good time for a run Eh Hawkeye?"

She started walking up the stairs and stopped at the step below Warren, and stared up at him face her eyes pleading. Riza said evenly "Where." Her voice seemed more stoic than usual.

He stepped aside and bowed flourishing his hand. She walked by, as he watched her go she marched over to the group of military officials. Here she looked so formal compared to the Riza he knew, shoulders square, even steps and a perfect salute.

Riza said something to Mustang, and he smiled slightly and said something back to her quietly. Warren took a few steps into earshot.

"Sir I don't care what you do or don't need me for!" Warren heard Riza exclaim, he had never heard her exclaim with so much emotion. Warren was still trying to find out what to define this conversation as, a lover's quarrel? No, that wasn't quite right; it was most defiantly not a fight between coworkers. It had a different air about it; he could defiantly tell that Riza cared more about Mustang than a subordinate should. As for Mustang, he had no idea on how he felt for Riza.

"Hawkeye," the Colonel said sternly, his eyes cold. "You are out of line." At these words Riza took a step backward lowering her head. Roy continued "Now for the last time, you are to stay here in Eureka, and that's an order."

Warren saw Riza wipe her face quickly before snapping into a salute, "Yes, sir."

"Good," he said and then turned his attention to the military officers as if nothing had happened. "Like I said before I am very happy to have stayed here at Eureka and hope to return on good terms." Mustang shook hands with everyone as Warren walked up next to Riza. She was still frozen in her salute.

"Are you ok—," He said dropping in mid sentence. Her eyes were open wide looking at the spot where Mustang hade been standing and he could tell she was biting her lip trying not to lose it. He looked up at Mustang, with hateful eyes.

The Colonel was getting on the train and he glanced back to the frozen Lieutenant and glaring doctor. When he looked at Riza he winced, his expression changed from ice to pity. Was it pity or remorse? Warren saw a different side of Roy Mustang. Mustang waved goodbye one last time before disappearing into the train.

Warren stopped pondering Mustang for a moment to notice that Riza was still saluting air, but her eyes were following the train.

Warren placed a firm hand on Hawkeye's right arm and forced it down slowly. "Hawkeye are you okay?" He said in a concerned voice.

"Right," she said her voice shaking and then turned on her heel and started walking briskly off the platform and down the main street. The military officers watched her go and started whispering things.

The doctor mumbled to himself, "Right?" that didn't even answer his question. He started off down the street trying to catch up to Riza. By the time he had reached her she was on a country road heading towards the Smith's house. "Riza wait up!" he said jogging.

She quickened up her pace, "Go away," she said coldly.

"Hey, Riza you can't ignore me," Warren said concerned as he reached for her hand.

When he grasped her hand, she spun around and glared at him with watery eyes, "Don't touch me," she said in a frustrated tone. "What is with you anyway?" Warren took a shocked step backward releasing her. "Don't you have a life!" she raised her heartless tone with every sentence. "What did I do to deserve this, this _treatment_?" she spat out the word "I was the perfect soldier! I did everything for the good of the state, the people and," she stopped screaming and lowered her voice to a mere whisper "most of all I did everything for the Colonel." She paused a second and returned to her spiteful tone. "Now you're silent," she turned around and started walking back down the road.

"Riza," he said in a low tone and shouted at her, "You have to stop suppressing and enclosing yourself!"

She shook her heard vigorously and walked away from him faster, "I have no idea what you're talking about!" As fate would have it her ankle collapsed from under her and she fell to the ground. The two froze in silence and shock for a second but Warren was the first to talk.

"What is with me? Why do I follow you around? Those are hard questions to answer" He started unsurely walking over to the spot Riza was sitting "But I can answer them simply," he knelt down to her eyelevel. "Riza, I see you as my friend and I hope you see me the same way."

Warren paused for a moment and took a deep breath "and just to let you know, in case you have never had a real friend before. Friends care for each other, take care of each other and stick together. Riza Hawkeye even though I've only known you for six months I think I have gained a friend I will have for the rest of my life. What do you think?"

"I don't know what to say." She said looking at the ground.

"Here I'll give you a hint. This may seem stupid but, Riza Hawkeye will you be my friend?" She looked back up with her slightly crooked smile and slowly nodded. "All right with that taken care of," he said hopping up and continued extravagantly, "Now since I see that my friend is down in the dirt, quite literally" he added. "I will extend a helping hand to…" Riza ignored the rambling Doctor and got up by herself, walked past him and his extended hand.

"Please tone it down Warren." She said returning to her regular tone.

Warren grinned and trotted up next to Riza, cheerfully saying "So now what?"

"What do you mean?" she said looking strait ahead down the road.

"Well you had a plan up to six months and now that those six months are over with I think you need to devise a new schedule, at least that's what I think you would do." He said shrugging.

"A plan?" she paused and thought for a second, "No matter how much my new found friend comforts me I still can't ignore what the Colonel said to me. Instead of letting it get to me" she started in a determined tone "I'm going to make sure it won't happen again, that I will never be left behind again, ever. I've been weak lately, maybe not lately, for the last two years I haven't been in top condition. So instead of mopping waiting for him to take me away from here I will do it myself. I will work so hard that if he won't take me back to Central I will _make_ him."

"So how are you going to work?" Warren said, sad that Riza was playing into Mustang's plan.

"There is a fort here, and I can work there, improving my shot, physical condition and regain my soldier's mindset" she looked away from Warren at the setting sun saying in a confident tone, "And then Mustang will have no choice but to let me go back with him."

Warren frowned slightly at her but he had no choice but to try to add to her confidence, "I don't doubt you can one bit."

She turned back to him her eyes full of hope. "Thank you," she said bowing.

He patted her head affectionately "Any time. Boy I am hungry," he said changing the subject, "I think I will enjoy a home cooked meal by Molly Smith." He rubbed his stomach with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Free loader."

A/N: No I did not die.

No I am not dieing.

Nor will I die anytime soon…I hope.

But I have been extremely, extremely, extremely busy. You really do not want to know how much has been going on in my life since the last chapter and I am way too tired to explain. You'll just have to guess. Sorry.

Thanks to the reviews! Please don't think I am not continuing this story. I will update at least once a week on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. And I plan on finishing this story by Halloween so maybe on some weeks I will double-update. Then I will take a few weeks of to work on the next story of this series and then have updates everyday for the first week then go back to the once a week updates. Then after that is done (new years) I will finish the series with the last story and I still don't know how long that will be yet. I think I should get a series name… I'll think on it.

Just to let you know this chapter was originally called That's an order but I decided to call it Soldiers mindset because this is the major turning point in the story before the climax

O well, Adios!


	13. Fortress

A/N: Look I'm still not dead! Looky how long this chappie is!

**Fortress**

Riza woke up that morning and went through her routine she had been using for her whole military career, taking her shower dressing and eating in a timely manner. She pulled on her pants and black mock turtle neck as though it hadn't been six months since she had donned the Military jacket and lapels. After she had quickly brushed out her hair she pulled it back into her tight bun and looked at her job in the mirror. Something was different though, she had no bangs. Over the months she hadn't the thought to get them trimmed. She sighed trying to stop her rambling thoughts and decided to cut her hair when she got back from the fort.

She went and pulled her guns from their hiding spot under the bed. She put her Browning Hi-Power in her holster and guns in various other places. She was done preparing when she put on her boots. She sat on the bed for a second soaking in the odd but familiar moment.

Her silence was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. "Riza, may I come in?" it was Geoffrey.

"Yes, Sir," he opened the door and Riza quickly stood up and gave him a sharp salute.

"Good to see you woke up in time," he said smiling surprised at her promptness, "and all ready too. You can go eat breakfast, I still need to shave." He said pointing to the rough stubble on his chin.

"Yes, Sir," She said stoic.

"Right," he said before walking back down the hall.

Riza proceeded to the kitchen and helped herself to a cup of coffee and a slice of toast. She munched on it as she went out to the back porch to call Hayate inside. He yipped happily when he saw her and trotted, wagging his tail, up to her feet looking at her toast.

"You'll get your on food in a second Hayate," she said looking down at him, "and you'll have to break these habits you've gained. We are soldiers remember." He looked at her confused for a second then noticed the familiar scent of his old home on her clothes, which meant seriousness. He also noticed that she wore that outfit that she worked in. Hayate sadly sat down obeying his mistress's unspoken orders. "Glad to see you remember," she said smiling and then turned to walk back inside to feed him "now heel." Hayate obeyed.

Riza walked out into the early morning air solemnly glancing back at the Smith house, she felt like she would never see it the same way. She was knocked out of her trance when Hayate licked her hand comfortingly. She smiled briefly at him and followed Geoffrey down to the car.

"I know that feeling," Geoffrey said noting her quietness, "I feel the same way everyday."

"It's nothing Sir," she said trying to smile.

Geoffrey nodded and got into the car; Riza opened the back seat door for Hayate and then got in the car in the front. After they had left the driveway and started driving west Geoffrey started laughing. Riza looked over at him raising an eyebrow. He saw her look and suppressed his laughter enough to talk, "Sorry I just thought of something funny."

"What was it?" she inquired.

"The other night I heard the boys talking about what to get for you for a Christmas present. Then I told them you probably aren't staying that long. Their faces were so funny."

"Who said that I wouldn't be staying that long," she said seriously.

Warren glanced over at her shocked, "You know Molly said that she would almost do anything to have you stay here, I think the boys wouldn't let you go without a fight. As for me I enjoy a person to talk about politics to."

"That's very kind; I don't think anyone has ever said that about me." She said quietly.

"What do you mean you seem like a very likeable person, maybe quiet, but friendly?"

"Most of the people I know have me as their acquaintance because who I work for and my skills."

"Your skills, do you specialize in something?" he said trying to change the subject.

"Firearms," she said evenly, "but I wouldn't say specializing, but it is a skill that I work very hard to have. Back in Central everyday I would go to the firing ranges," she lowered her voice "but I hope that my rest hasn't made me rusty."

"Maybe you could teach our rookies a thing or two then." He said smiling. "That's right you wanted to be very private while at the fort. I talked to the Lieutenant Colonel about it and he seemed adamant that you reactive the highest of privileges." Riza frowned at Geoffrey, "Don't get Curtis wrong, he isn't a power hungry military officer. It's just that since Parliament took over everything it's been harder for him to control our area. Communications were hard enough as it was but now when we have a problem it has to go to the military headquarters and _then _through parliament. It's a… a…."

"Mess," she said finishing for Geoffrey.

"Exactly, so if someone in Central's watching out for us it may be easier for him and everyone else in little Eureka," Geoffrey frowned "Everything was so much better before that stupid war in the north" He said ignorantly. If only he knew what it really was, she thought. "Anyway," Geoffrey said returning to his normal carefree tone "I doubt your being in the fort will stay a secret for long."

"Why is that?"

"Well number one the shooting ranges are usually pretty busy, number two if you think female soldiers are rare in Central wait till you see our inventory."

"How many women are there?"

"Four, each of them are very," he paused searching for the correct term, "different."

"How?" she said.

"You'll find out soon," he said grinning. "Look once we turn this corner you'll be able to see the fort."

Riza hadn't noticed that they had been traveling for over 10 minutes now. She looked out the window and saw that they were out of the little valley that Eureka was settled in and were now traveling up the river into foothills. Instead of the soft orchard trees they were now surrounded by firs and pines. Following a well traveled dirt road they rounded along the edge of a step bank. The first thing Riza noticed was the huge clearing and a lake.

"So this is where the river comes from," she said in awe. Gazing across the picturesque lakes surface she saw the fort's reflection before the fort itself. The fort was built at the base of a hill making it an easier target, especially since the hill was on its western side, blocking its view of the boarder. But after viewing the architecture of the fort more closely she saw that the corner towers were taller and thicker than that of a normal fort. Instead of the more common building of stone blockhouse fort, this fort was made out of logs. Outside of the fort was a wall about fifty feet tall Riza guessed built to prevent foot soldiers to get close and to keep enemies out of firing range.

Warren drove the small car to the front entrance and passed through the inner wall. She gazed out across the wide open grass, the only things that were in the inner wall was a large building that reminded Riza of the Central dorms and connected to that building looked like a restaurant or a tavern of some sort.

"To harbor our workers, most people in the town don't like us taking up their land," he said shrugging, "So we built our own home for them." They kept driving strait past the massive dorm into the fort after he gave the guard inside his I.D and told him that Riza was a special "guest". When they entered the fort she was surprised to find it was like its own headquarters. The exterior might've been logs but the interior was completely made of stone. There were several little buildings spread around the large area were the fort was built. Geoffrey pulled up and parked in front of the largest building placed in the center of the fort.

"This is a rather exposed fort for this day and age," Riza frankly commented as they got out of the car. "Most militaries are now using explosives we been building block houses and bunkers. Most of these types of forts are being demolished."

Geoffrey grinned and started walking into the building, "Just wait until you see the whole fort Lieutenant."

"I really don't need to see the Fort I'd rather see your training grounds." Riza was anxious to get back on track.

"You can wait a while Hawkeye, first you have to greet the Lieutenant Colonel. Then you can go shoot targets in the range." He waved to a secretary in the lobby of the building and Riza and he walked into an elevator. "And Riza since I have a lot of work to do I am going to have someone help show you around. I deeply sorry about that," he apologized, "It kind of feels like I'm leaving a family member behind."

"It's okay Geoffrey really."

The ding of the elevator told them they had reached the top floor, "Alright then Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Ready when you are Major." She realized sadly that now whenever they would address each other their name would always be attached to their military title. It would however be interesting to see how Geoffrey handled his job. Was he the harsh superior, silent type or relaxed fun type. Riza suspected it was the latter.

They started down the plain pale blue hallway; there weren't any windows at all except one small window at the end of the hallway. Riza counted four doorways. "This office is mine," Geoffrey said pointing at a door that they passed. Riza saw through the window in the door a sergeant talking on the phone writing down notes. When he saw them pass he put the phone down and ran into the hallway after them.

"Major!" he exclaimed saluting.

"Great," Riza heard Geoffrey mumble then turned around to the sergeant, "Yes, Dobson?"

"We received a call from border patrol saying that there is a wild fire started in our district, they need assistance immediately."

Geoffrey sighed and turned to Riza, "Lieutenant this might take a while."

"It's okay Sir just tell me where the office is and I will introduce myself." Riza said.

"Last door on the left," he said, "You will have an escort waiting in there to show you around," he added.

"I think I can find my way around Sir."

The sergeant butted in impatiently "Sir I have the border patrol on the phone waiting."

"Hawkeye you will have an escort, I don't want you getting in trouble." He turned and went into his office. Dobson lingered for a while, staring at Riza and Hayate with a blank look on his face. "Dobson!" Geoffrey called from his office.

"Coming Sir." He said quickly before running out of the hallway. Riza and Hayate looked at each other and continued down the hallway and turned at the last door. She wondered whether to knock on the door or not. She ended up opening the door a little and then knocked timidly.

"Umm come in?" said a pudgy man at a desk in the small room, he must be the secretary. Riza walked in carefully hoping she was in the right place. She saw that the man was a Captain a rank above her and quickly saluted. "You're Riza Hawkeye right?" the man said smiling and standing up, "The Lieutenant Colonel is waiting for you. Where's Major Smith?" he said looking around "And who is this?" he asked looking at Hayate.

"Black Hayate," she answered plainly.

"Sorry, you must want to get out of here. Since Smith isn't here I'll introduce you." He turned to the other door in the room, knocked once and went in. Riza followed two steps behind him taking in the Lieutenant's office slowly.

There was a window in this room and out it you could see the barracks. It had a warm feeling in it. On one side of the room there was a couch and a book shelf and on the other were his desk and several file ling cabinets. Sitting on the couch was a woman in a uniform who had short curly brown hair kept back out of the way by a plain black headband. Sitting at the desk Riza supposed was the Lieutenant Colonel. Riza stopped where she was and saluted.

The secretary stepped forward and said nonchalantly "Sir let me introduce Riza Hawkeye."

The man stood up, Riza was surprised at how tall he was. He beat Armstrong by at least four inches. He wasn't as filled out as Armstrong though; Riza would even say he was too thin. He smiled warmly "At ease First Lieutenant."

"First Lieutenant?" said the secretary confused. Riza heard the shuffle of the couch and looked to see the girl saluting.

"At ease Marshall," The Lieutenant Colonel said for Riza. "Sorry for my Secretary's informality, he practically useless before ten, right Captain Hock?"

"Yes Sir."

"Get back to work." He told the captain who hurried out of the room. "As for you Lieutenant Hawkeye I would like to welcome you to our fort and let me introduce myself I am Lieutenant Colonel Curtis." He extended his large bony hand. And Riza shook it quickly and took a step back. He had light red hair and a beard.

"Thank you Sir for having me here at this fort, I hope I will not be an inconvenience." She said slightly bowing.

Curtis started laughing and said to the woman "look at how much more formal she is than that Colonel, Marshall."

"She is quite formal sir," said the woman. She had a serene deep voice.

"Colonel Mustang was informal?" Riza said as she straitened up.

"Not informal just very brief and he was living with me!" he said still smiling "but let us deal with the present, I surely doubt he wanted to be here." he gestured to the woman with his hand, "Please let me introduce you to your guide for the day. This is Second Lieutenant Andrea Marshall. I am told that you are interested in training here for our training facility but I'm sure you would like to see the other parts of the fort as well."

"Yes Sir."

"How long are you planning on coming here?" asked Curtis.

"At the moment I'm waiting for orders Sir," she said quietly. "I might be here for weeks or even several months. I don't know specifically. If you ever need me for anything I will follow your orders."

"We are finely equipped here and I doubt we'll need you but if you wish to do fort or boarder watch be sure to tell me. I'm not sure if you'll be paid though since you are not officially assigned here."

"Anything to keep busy, besides I wouldn't like to use your facilities and you not get any thing in return," she said sincerely trying to think that this lieutenant colonel wouldn't abuse her words, still weary of the words Geoffrey said.

Hock popped his head into the room "Sir I have western headquarters on the phone."

"Right," Curtis said nodding to him and then turned back to Marshall and Riza. "Now if you would excuse me." The two saluted and then left the room back into the hall.

"Now First Lieutenant if you would follow me." The Marshall said not waiting. Riza looked at Hayate briefly and followed the Lieutenant.

A/N: That was such a long chapter! And thank you reviewers so much! They made my day so much. When I went to my computer I was like (I had just woke up) after I read them I was like ! And lili that was exactly what I wanted people to think! That was an awesomely awesome review! Your first sentence kind of threw me off though.

Alright Sayonara!


	14. Bull's Eye

A/N: Yay I love you! So much it hurts! Really it does.

**Bull's Eye**

"Our fort was built in 1850," Lieutenant Marshall said in a droll voice "for the purpose to protect this rough area from Araego." Riza was more interested in the fort than why it was built. After the lieutenants and Hayate walked out of the main building Marshall preceded showing her the main buildings and now they were walking on one of the outer streets in the fort. "If I may note the fort was originally thought up by General Fuzenkreg. He was a," her voice was getting drowned out by rowdy yelling. She continued on annoyed "a General originally from the north," Now Riza and Hayate could barely hear Marshall. "Sorry Sir, the troops get a bit rowdy during this time of the day," Marshall said yelling over the crowd. "If you would follow me to the Gym, I'll take care of it."

Marshall led the way to a large brown building. When the three walked through the opened door heat and sound hit them with a bang. "God I hate how it's always so hot in here," Marshall said wiping sweat off of her brow, Hayate started panting. "Lieutenant its okay to take your jacket off if you would like to," Marshall said taking her own coat off and putting it on a large row of hooks. Riza followed suite and Hayate could only keep panting.

"Will they get lost though?" She said trying to talk over the noise.

"They never do," Marshall said. Riza quickly looked to see why everyone was so riled up. Most of the soldiers were crowded around a boxing ring egging on a fight. "If you would follow me"

Marshall yelled before walking toward the ring. The Second Lieutenant pushed through the crowd Riza could hear some of the comments by the "spectators."

Most of them were like "Take her head off!" or "Show her what men can do!" and even "Teach her some manners!" Riza frowned at these comments; obviously the fight was between a woman and a man.

Lieutenant Marshall pushed her way through the crowd yelling "Back up you men, if you want something better to do I'll assign you boarder duty for a month!" When they reached the ring Riza could see the opponents clearly. It looked as if the fight was over. There was a short petite girl was sitting on top of a huge man keeping him at bay in a wrist lock.

"Tell me who rules and who drools!" She said yelling in a chipper voice in his ear.

"Never!" he yelled trying to squirm. The girl promptly boxed him in the ear with her free hand. The movement of her punishment gave the man an opening. He freed his fist and swung it around where it would hit the girl square in the jaw. The small girl was quicker than her opponent she blocked it with her hands and was momentarily caught off balance. In that time the man using his superior strength threw the girl off of him. She did a quick summersault and then popped back up ready. The man threw himself at her swinging out wildly with his left arm, she grinned before she caught it easily. She tackled his midsection and used his momentum to fling him over her shoulder. In a matter of seconds she had him in another wristlock.

"That's ENOUGH!" Marshall said in a booming voice and the whole room quieted down. Riza even stepped back surprised by the change in the Lieutenant. "Let him go Degore."

"Okay," the girl said and reluctantly let the man go and got off of him. "I hope you learned a lesson," she said sweetly to the man as he hurriedly left the ring. Then she saluted to Marshall, "Sorry sir would you like me to explain myself?"

"No," Marshall said sighing "I know what happened and would you file a report the next time the officers are being sexist before you take things into your own hands?"

"But they don't learn anything that way." She said in a whining tone.

"That's an order private." Marshall then turned her attention back to Riza. "Let's continue with the tour, as you can see this is the gym and connected to it is our firing ranges." She said returning to her droll tone.

"Actually" Riza started but was surprised by the girl running over and leaning out of the ring using the taunt ropes, her green eyes bright.

"Another girl!" she exclaimed. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you assigned here?" She bombarded the questions at Riza who stared at her quietly waiting for her to finish. "Oh how rude of me," the girl said apologizing and hopped out of the ring. "I am Colette Degore" she said extending her hand.

"Degore! Be more respectful!" Marshall said shocked.

"It's okay," Riza said extending her hand "I'm Riza Hawkeye and I'm here temporarily."

They quickly shook hands and Colette said out of nowhere "Let's spar."

"Excuse me?" the first lieutenant said caught off guard.

"Come on let's fight!" Now she really sounded like a little girl.

"Degore," Marshall said in a warning tone. "We really don't have time to let our new person get hurt on her first day."

"I doubt I would get that hurt," Riza said knowing that she was no flower shop girl.

"Lieutenant my orders were to show you around this fort and those orders were made by an officer who ranked higher than you." Marshal said sternly "Now I will take you anywhere you would like to go but a fight is not on the agenda. Fiddle around on your own time."

Colette whistled low "Strong words for a Second Lieutenant."

"Privates should know their places," she said glaring at them.

Riza not caring much said "Second lieutenant I recall that the shooting range is connected to this building would you mind showing it to me?"

"Ooh the shooting range; think you can stand it Marshall?" Colette said taunting.

Beads of sweat rolled down Marshall's worried face, "Of course we can, but only a quick trip." She turned quickly and walked through the crowd that was still there from the fight.

"I'm sad to say Degore," Riza said turning to the girl, "that we will have to postpone our fight."

Colette sighed "I guess so." Riza nodded a farewell and ran to catch up to the speedy walking Second Lieutenant. After passing through most of the gym they encountered a door leading to another building, the shooting range.

They went through a door and there it was in all its glory, a shooting range. It wasn't as busy or big as the one in central but it felt like a home away from home. Riza mentally laughed she thought she was never very obsessed with guns but this just may prove the opposite.

"Wow Marshall," said a man Riza suspected was the range master. "I would have never thought you would come down here."

"I didn't want to." Marshall said uncomfortably, "I'm doing a tour and now we are going to leave." Marshall turned around ready to leave but Riza was occupied with something else.

There was a large gun in one of the booths. It looked like one of the machine guns that the military was developing. Riza had never liked using these in combat but she was still interested. She had never seen this model before. It looked like the ZB vz.26 that they had been developing before she left central. It had the same basic shape but the barrel was thicker and the magazine was curved.

"Ah we have an eye for guns don't we?" said the man who popped up next to Riza.

"Is this one of the newer machine guns?" Riza asked still examining the gun.

"Yes this is the Bren a little related to the ZB vz. 26. We've been testing it out here but I don't think they'll buy it since it attracts sand like that!" He said happily before turning to Riza, "Do I know you?"

"Sorry probably not, I'm new here, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye from Central" She said.

"Master Sergeant Collin Webb," He said saluting and then they shook hands. Riza could almost feel the gunpowder on his hand. "Are you a fan of machine guns?" he said getting back into the gun train of talk.

"Actually I tend to stay with semi-automatic types." She said. Riza was easily getting along with this man. When it came to Range master's she either got along with them, like the eastern headquarters one. Or she had to prove herself to them like the masters at Central's range and the academy's.

"Really, would you grace me with a demonstration of your skills, Central?" he asked.

Riza felt something tight grip her heart, she had missed the last time she had shot. Out of all of her years of precise shooting under extreme circumstances she had missed. What if she missed again? Riza didn't know if she could take imperfection when it came to her shooting. Before she could except or decline he handed her ear plugs and pointed to a booth.

"Does your dog need earplugs?" He asked looking at Hayate as he tossed the cowering Marshall earplugs.

"No," she said shaking as she put her earplugs in and then loaded the magazine. For the first time in over six months she was shut off from the world. There was no sound, smells, sights, thoughts or feelings that went past her booth, the target slip and the back brick wall. All of her focus was on hitting the black two-dimensional person on the slip. She raised the gun eye level in one fluid movement and shot her round.

Once again for her it was time to lower the gun and check her hits. Nervously she set the gun down and pulled her headphones off. She turned to Collin and he was just staring at her with a thoughtful face on.

Riza stammered "W-Well are you going to bring it back or do you prefer I do it?"

"Oh yes," he said snapping back into business. After cranking the target back the three and a Hayate took a good look at it. The thing was there were only two large holes in the target, one in the head and one in the chest.

"I stayed pretty primitive when it came to the hit spots," Riza said modestly. Inside she was overjoyed, she hadn't totally blown it. In truth she actually wasn't that much worse from where she was in the last November. Being Riza though she still thought she could still improve.

"Now I remember!" Collin exclaimed, "You are the expert gunman in Central. I actually got to see you shoot a few times but I never got to meet you personally because when you transferred to Central I was transferred away."

"I wouldn't say I'm an expert just devoted." she said.

"Come on that shooting was perfect!" he said motioning to the slip.

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was."

"I really don't care if Hawkeye could shoot a fish in the ocean!" Marshall said from her hiding spot. "I just say we get out of here!"

"If you don't like it in here than leave Lieutenant Marshall," Riza said. "Anyways I think I am going to stay in here for the rest of the day. I have a lot of catching up to do."

"But the orders." She said with a pained expression on her face.

"Just go."

"Thank you Sir!" Marshall said before running out of the range.

"What is up with her?" Riza asked the Master.

"Bad gun experiences," he said shrugging, "We all have some type of fear or dislike."

"Yes we do." Riza said before going back to the booth she was at and put her gun back in its holster. "Do you have any rifles?"

A/N: I lied! I lied! I am sorry that I have a life that I can't ignore long enough to really sit down and write a good chapter. But in class I am always writing so the problem is getting to type.

To let you know what is happening in my life right now:

My High School soccer season has ended TT. but since it has ended that means that I have more free time which is good.

But unfortunately that free time must be spent on Padroni and our prep shows and riding and of course cleaning so that is kinda good, kinda bad.

Also Marching band season is winding down so alls we have left is our championships and that's it(I'm in the color guard).

After championships our winter guard season starts. I get a whole Monday off! WOOOOO!!!! Not really happy about that.

I do have good news. Remember how I have a bunch of metal in my ankle? Well all of it gets taken out on the 13th of December! WOOOOOOO!!! Once again that isn't very good. At the moment I'm not nervous about it, yet. So I need some support my fellow fanfictites!

Any who I just realized I have a Warren and a Marshall in my story!

Bye!


	15. Control Freak

**Control Freak**

For the next few days Riza's life started in a more familiar pattern. Everyday she would go with Geoffrey to the fort. The longer she spent around the fort the more she learned about its. Recently Geoffrey's work had doubled with the wildfire, so whenever his assistant was gone Riza would help him with paperwork. Even though Riza didn't know much about wild forest fires, she thought it was odd that the fire almost doubled everyday. Also the fire was close to the boarder but it didn't even go and inch west and seemed to jump over all of the fire lines. One morning Riza came with coffee from the building's lobby and handed a cup to Geoffrey as he was getting off the phone. "Thanks Hawkeye, for all of your help." He said grabbing the coffee.

"No problem Sir. I'm used to helping with this type of stuff. Except back at Central I never had to deal with any forest fires." In the back her mind she remembered that in fact she had dealt with many regular fires, but didn't feel like mentioning it. "What will happen if this isn't resolved soon? At this rate the fire will destroy some homes soon."

"Well," he said after taking a large sip from his coffee "if we don't have it at around 50 controlled by tomorrow morning I will head down to make an assessment and send more firefighters in."

"Might I be allowed to go?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said lounging back in his chair. "It's an awfully dangerous zone and this in an unpredictable fire. But I probably can arrange it."

"Thank you Sir," she said before leaving his office. She walked down the stairs to the lobby and decided that she might as well go to the cafeteria and eat an early lunch and then go to the shooting range. As she walked into the early noon air a high pitch voice greeted her.

"Good morning First Lieutenant." Riza turned around to see Colette Degore sitting on a rock by the building doors.

"Private Degore." Riza said addressing the girl "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been on boarder patrol covering for someone who fell ill," her voice turned sour. "I can't imagine why I'm the one who had to cover for them. What have you been up to? You seem already settled in."

"I've been assisting Major Smith." Riza said starting to walk toward the mess hall gesturing for Colette to follow her. "As for being settled I only know where the gym, mess hall and the Majors building are."

"What happened to Marshall wasn't she your guide?"

"Well she didn't like the fact that I wanted to spend most of my time in the shooting range."

Colette chuckled "Yeah she is a bit famous for her hate of firearms."

"Geoffrey offered another guide, but I told him that I'll find the rest of the fort out by myself." They entered the mess hall and got in the line.

"Geoffrey?" she asked puzzled. "Oh you mean the Major. You know he's married." The private said in a rather accusing tone.

"Of course I know that." Riza said almost laughing.

"How could you know that if you've only been here for about a week? There are some odd rumors going on about you."

"You must be a typical gossiping hen I can see it already," Riza said sighing.

"No I'm curious!" Colette said excited, "Tell me about you. You come from Central right? How is it doing? Could you tell me what was bombed?"

"Whoa, Miss Degore. How about I tell you about me a little and you can explain yourself. Judging from your fight yesterday you didn't have a normal childhood." Degore nodded as they grabbed their lunch from the line.

Once they found a table away from other early eaters Colette took a bite out of an apple and said with her mouth full, "spill out your past then."

Riza quickly explained her situation in Eureka and about why she was at the fort, except for the Colonel part.

"I see now," Colette said after Riza finished "No wonder you come to work with Major Smith and act like chums."

"Now that I've told you about myself could you explain a little about yourself? How did you decide the military was the life for you?"

"I didn't choose to be in the military!" she yelled slamming her fist on the table. Riza stared in shock at little Colette's outburst. Colette saw Riza's look, blushed and quickly started her story in a quieter tone. "I grew up in the oriental islands out east. My father worked over there. We moved a lot. Technically my home country is here in Amestris but I haven't been here since I was five. I learned how to fight in Xing, there women were taught how to fight. I didn't have many friends except my father, but I never really even saw him that much. I began to withdraw from people and so he left me with… er" Colette said wincing as if to remember, "Yes, a lady who owned a dojo. They are like gyms for people to exercise." She said trying to explain to Riza. Riza was getting the impression that Colette didn't know much about her own childhood. She kept pauseing and then suddenly remembering.

Colette was in the middle of describing a type of glaive women used in Xing when Riza interrupted her. "So why did you enter the military?"

"Because… hey!" she said changing the subject. "You said that you never got shown around the fort. Have you met the other women yet?"

"What?" Riza said caught off guard. Colette grabbed her wrist and started pulling her along. "No I haven't met the other women and does it really matter," Riza said trying to brush Colette off of her.

"Of course it does!" Colette said dragging her out of the mess hall and down one of the ally's. "First we'll meet Angelina, she works in a building on the other side of the fort, so we should run." The small private dragged her down a few ally ways and took a few shortcuts through offices. Colette finally stopped in front of an older more worn down office building. "Here is where she works."

"Here?" Colette nodded excitedly and walked into the building, Riza followed timidly.

No lights were on and all of the offices were vacant. This building like others on the fort was totally empty except for that most vacant buildings were scheduled for demolishing. "Why is this building so vacant?"

"Well before the west headquarters was built most of the main buildings were spread around the boarder at the larger forts. This particular fort had about three main offices. This building was the intelligence office.

"Spies?" the Lieutenant said skeptical.

"Yup, we are so close to the boarder. This was one of the easiest locations for spies in Aurego to contact us. This is the only office that takes all of the reports raw from our intelligence. Then we report it to west headquarters who reports it to Central." Colette finished her explanation and then they came to a staircase. Riza assumed that they would go up them; instead Colette went around the side to a cubby door that was under them. Colette opened it to reveal a set of stairs going down into the earth and a door at the bottom of the staircase.

Colette started rushing down the stairs to the door as quickly as she could. Riza followed and could feel the temperature drop the further down the stairs she went.

"She works down here?" Riza said stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Doesn't she freeze?"

"Angelina lived in the Brigg Mountains; she's only been here for five years. I'm sure it reminds her of her home." When they reached the door Colette turned back to Riza. "A word of warning, don't mess anything up. Angelina's a perfectionist." Colette opened the door revealing a small room filled with wires and files. Everywhere Riza looked there were file cabinets. She heard sort clicks and low muttering among the filing cabinets. Colette led the way confidently through the maze, Riza started wondering if there was a person really working in this dump. They came to a clearing where a woman was bent over a typewriter.

She was muttering "I hate this job," over and over again.

Colette grinned maliciously at Riza and snuck up behind the unaware woman and yelled loudly in her ear, "Working hard I see Sir!"

The woman hopped out of her chair and turned to Colette, hand over her heart. "Colette!" she said with a raspy voice. "I hate it when your do that. And when did I give you permission to come down here?"

Riza could tell that this soldier had been inside for quite a while. Her pale skin and grey eyes were contrasted with her dark auburn hair.

"I came to introduce you to the newest member of the Fort I knew she might never meet you since you're always stuck in this hole."

"Yes I am," she said disdainfully. She turned to Riza and saluted, "It is an honor to meet you First lieutenant Hawkeye I'm Master Sergeant Angelina Berry."

"Odd for someone I've never met to know my name." Riza said shaking her typed writer callused hand.

"I know everything that goes on in this fort." She said simply.

"Angelina's the ultimate secretary." Colette said patting Angelina on the back earning a scowl.

"You are so informal Degore. If you weren't who you are I would've had you deported in an instant."

"Come on now don't be a meanie Angelina."

"She was a terrible assistant," Angelina said to Riza, "Worst than the last 17"

"17 assistants that's quite a lot to go through," Riza said.

"It's an important job and every time someone other than I does it the job isn't done correctly.

"She is the worst control freak."

"I am not," Angelina said crossing her arms. "I can't help the fact that I need perfection, besides its better to be a bit more obsessive than a slob."

"I agree with you," Riza said looking more closely at what she thought was a messy file room but now she saw everything was perfectly stacked and labeled "One must learn how to work together to be successful in life."

"Oh God," Angelina said looking annoyed. "Is she a new assistant or is she taking over this room? I told them there isn't enough room for two people."

"No she isn't," Colette said trying to calm down Angelina, "I was just showing her around. Now I think we will go back to the land of the living. You should take a nap you look tired. Chao!"

Colette rushed out the door and up the stairs. Riza simply waved and followed quietly. When Riza reached the outdoors she was wondering if Colette had abandoned her when she saw the little woman on the ground panting.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just a tad claustrophobic. I hate that cave of a room." She said standing up slowly and wiping her brow. "Let's go to the gym" She said quickly changing the subject.

"Umm okay," Riza said smiling at her new energetic friend.

"Hey where is your puppy?"

"Oh Hayate I let him wander, don't worry he never gets in trouble."

On the ride back to the Smiths house Riza was nodding off asleep in the car.

Geoffrey cleared his throat and started talking, "Ten soldiers were killed today in the fire."

"All together?"

"No in several parts of the boarder. Five were mysteriously stuck in a barn helping a family evacuate and couldn't escape. The other five we have no idea about. But this seems like foul play and tomorrow I'm going down to inspect. You will come down also with a few more soldiers." He said with the same tone the whole time.

"Yes Sir."

A/N: Would've gotten in earlier if it weren't for the damn Fanfiction problems!

Oh and totally of the subject December 1st is Penguin Day!!!! IT'S PENGUINTASTIC!!!!


	16. Wildfire

A/N: Some old fashion Roy Riza interaction. Hope it's not OOC!!

**Wildfire**

Roy was hitting on another bakery girl, typical. The two of them were investigating a huge murder case and he was flirting with a small busty blonde. The worst thing was she was flirting back. During these situations Riza had learned to shoo off women better than an old aunt.

"Come Sir, there's no lead here," she said in a cold tone. Working with the Colonel Riza had achieved a look that discouraged any maiden from pursuing her Colonel. She gave this look to the bakery girl and nodded curtly, "Ma'am."

The woman scowled at Riza's rudeness as the two soldiers walked away. Riza followed close behind Roy. "Such a good Lieutenant," he said simply.

"Pardon me?"

"Always making sure I'm on task, wouldn't know what I would do without you," He said sarcastically, putting his hands behind his head.

"I know what you would do, first you would slack off at work then after work date as many women as you could and to top of your day stop at a bar for more than a few drinks." Riza replied simply a bit irritated.

"Ouch Hawkeye," Roy said wincing. "You seem awfully grumpy today," He turned around surprising Hawkeye "Something bugging you?"

She stopped abruptly a few inches away from him and backed away quickly. "Sir this is how I always act there is no difference. Maybe you weren't out so late I couldn't smell any beer on you." She stood staring blankly waiting for Roy's reply.

He shrugged "You could be right," he turned around and started walking "I do take showers in the morning Hawkeye."

"I noticed," she thought.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! Lieutenant Hawkeye!" a voice rang out. She felt dull pressure on her arm as she groggily woke up. She had fallen asleep on the train; a warrant officer by the name Abatrock was nudging Riza awake. "Sir we're only a few minuets away from the station and Major Smith would like to see you in the car ahead of us."

"Yes," Riza said waking up, "I will go do that, thank you." She closed the book that she was reading before she drifted of into her memory dream. She rarely ever had dreams about events that had happened let alone unimportant events like one of her and Roy's business outings. She felt an odd rush of mixed feelings when she thought of the Colonel. She had tried hard to focus on the present. Every so often though something would remind her of Roy, a phrase someone said or an expression.

When Riza reached the door to Geoffrey's room, she pushed the thoughts from her brain for the moment and knocked politely, "Sir?"

"Come in Hawkeye," Riza entered and sat across from the Major waiting for him to speak. "Riza I told you previously that I will put you somewhere out of harms way. I thought that I would assign you to accompany an investigative group that will be traveling a few miles south to investigate the less strong areas of the fire. They're trying to find out why it targets our country and moves east, against the wind."

"So I won't be with you at the central command?" Riza said rather disappointed.

"The group doesn't leave until tomorrow evening so you will be with me for awhile. Most of the officers down there will believe that there is a geographical reason for the fire. While you and I know perfectly that human's can cause more damage. When you're with the team make sure to use your eyes and look for human evidence." Riza nodded unsurely "I know I may be acting just a bit paranoid but …" He drifted of into silence. He gave Riza a small smile, "Just have fun on your little outing."

"Yes Sir." She stood up ready to exit the small train room.

"Oh and Lieutenant I wouldn't go around saying you're a Central officer. Too many complicated questions might arise about why you're here in the sticks. I can control talk in the fort but not here." She nodded and started her way back to her car.

By the time she reached her car the train had stopped at the station. Riza barely had enough time to grab her bag and rush out to the platform following the other soldiers who were also accompanying the Major. She threw her bag in a pile that would be sent to the tents for her to have later. Her along with a few other soldiers followed Major Smith to the head tent. The fort had supplied around thirty extra hands to help with the fire.

When they entered there was a large table with maps and scattered paper in the middle of the room that several officers were leaning over it. When their group was announced several of them looked up and stood at attention. A woman about 5' 9" walked up to Geoffrey and saluted. Riza was shocked to see such a beautiful woman in the military not a model. Her uniform fitted her comfortable accenting her figure, not taking away from it like many other women. Her skin was so pale Riza almost thought she could be sick.

"Nice to see you again Major Smith," She said in a deep melodic voice. She lowered her hand and smiled her rose-colored lips faintly. Her strawberry-blond hair was pulled back in a plait that reached a quarter down her back. Her eyes though were sea blue, at one time they might've sparkled like the sea but at the moment they portrayed a sad soul within her pretty exterior.

"Captain Everett, How are you doing?"

"That's quite an odd question for you to be asking in our situation," She said, "I assume you're here to evaluate this fire from hell?"

"Quite right," Geoffrey said, "These are some of the soldiers I have brought with me." Geoffrey said acknowledging Riza and the others. "I intend to send them out in various areas of the fire. Maybe some fresh eyes will bring new views."

"Yes, Sir," Riza almost saw her clenching her jaw, "I assume you wanted me to brief you and them on the spots in the fire?"

"Quite right Everett; let's start with the hottest spots."

Riza waited patiently in the back of the tent waiting for her to be called up to look at the location she would be going to. When she was called up she stood waiting for Everett to start, "Do I know you?" Everett said unsurely.

"I don't believe so Sir." Riza said confidently. She usually remembered those she met fairly well; she had never met or heard of an Everett. Everett apologized and continued telling Riza about how they would be researching the properties of the soil where she was going to and other things. Riza was basically going to be a bodyguard.

When the briefing was over Riza started to exit with the others when the Captain said to her sadly, "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, you served under Brigadier General Mustang in the campaign against the north. No wonder you looked familiar, I remember seeing you from afar. We never formally met. I was in the front line. We were deep in the mountains when we heard about the Fuhrer's death and," She hesitated, "Didn't General Mustang lead a—,"

"I'm sorry ma'am I need to go back to the train, to help unload." Riza said interrupting. She had never gone to the North.

"Yes perhaps we can speak later." She said smiling weakly.

Riza nodded quickly and hurried back to where their tents were. She was about there when she physically ran into Colette and fell gracelessly to the ground.

"Whoops sorry," Colette said helping her up. "Didn't mean to knock you down sir," Colette started dusting Riza off. "See no harm done."

"Right," Riza said stepping back, "What are you doing here Degore? Are you one of the extra hands for the wildfire?"

"Duh," She said "No I just came here for the smores. And to help you who happens to be as adapting as an old hag. Not saying you're an old hag." She held up her hands in apology.

"You are really frank."

"Yeah it's a blessing and a curse." Degore said staring off into the distance.

"Degore?" Riza waved a hand in front of Colette's face.

"Oh Hey I forgot Captain Everett is here!" Colette said excited. "I should go say hello, do you want me to introduce you to her?"

"Umm we've already met." Riza said unsurely

"Okay I see you in ten in the mess tent. Grab me some grub!" Colette threw Riza her card and started running through the tents, Riza lost track of her quickly.

Riza sighed, Degore was as hyper as she always was, and environment meant nothing. Riza what Colette said and went to the mess hall and grabbed double rations Vegetable soup and bread. After a few minuets she saw Colette come through the door. She was stopped by a male soldier who whispered something in her ear; Colette preceded his comment by slapping him. She continued through the hall without anymore detours. The young private sat down and picked her soup solemnly.

Riza tried to comfort her friend, "Don't let men get the best of you, all men are asses."

"It's not that, I'm used to a comment that's why I'm quite good at slapping," she said shaking her head. "It's Captain Everett, she's gotten even more sick. I thought maybe being away from the fort and in command would make her feel more sparky. It seems to have done the opposite."

"Captain Everett is sick? Why isn't she resting?"

"Depressed, since the Campaign up north, such sorrow knowing and losing love," Colette gasped and covered her mouth. "Lieutenant you didn't hear anything."

"What happened up North?" That must have been why Everett seemed sad when she mentioned the campaign.

"God I hate my loose tongue. I'm sorry Sir but I was trusted with this information and I hope you won't pry. I'm terrible at keeping secrets." Colette pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't."

The two days that Riza got to spend leisurely in the campground went too quickly. She got to spend more time with Colette who told her about her friends around the world, never mentioning the lonely Captain again. She missed waking up in her cozy bed at the Smith's with Hayate, eating breakfast and seeing the children climb down the stairs sand still in their eyes, Molly offering her some breakfast that she always declined. Riza preferred a slice of toast and tea. She now even missed going to the fort and chatting with the men that she was starting to know, shooting at the range and helping Major Smith in his office. She even missed Warren, the past couple weeks she hadn't the time to see the happy Doctor.

Now her mornings were filled with waking up early to help Smith and avoid Everett. The heat was higher because of the wildfire nearby. Colette left to go to training after their lunch together, they wouldn't see each other until Riza came back. Colette's farewell was a pat on the head. This confirmed Riza's thought that Colette was in fact the oddest person she knew and that was saying a lot.

Riza woke up on the day of her departure down south tiredly. She wasn't expecting to be dazzled. Smith told her to keep her eyes peeled but she didn't know how at such a routine thing. She hopped in the car with a few other soldiers and sat down ready for the long trip to their site.

A/N: How sad only a few more chapters in Eureka, only one more in the forest fire and then the Ending, or climax. Just to tell you this is the wind up to the climax. Hopefully I'll be done by the New Year but my schedule is busy, especially now that it's the holiday season. Spasmodic updating!

I haven't left a note in a while so this is kind of fun. I miss Warren, I hope you do too. Don't worry he is coming back at the end of next chapter, maybe. I also miss Hayate. I hope you like the new characters let me know if I could do anything more to make the story better!

Oh and apparently there is a real National Penguin Awareness day here on the 19 of January, so I'm celebrating it then.

TaTa


	17. Projected

A/N: Yay almost there! And to let you know I'm getting very serious with this climax. I'm even bringing my kung-Fu friend, who likes to beat up on me whenever I ask questions on self defense. She'll go "And this is the wrist lock for if they're grabbing you from behind" She'll twist my arm this way and that! How painful!

And this is kind of two chapters in one. Also my sister who edits I think is going on strike because she hasn't edited this even though it's been done since forever so I edited it myself so pray to God you can understand it!

**Projected**

Riza kicked a piece of burnt wood out of her path as she wandered the research site. One hour down three more to go, for her being of no help to the smart scientists, who were there for a reason, it was going to be a long day. Listening to Geoffrey's orders she tried to look for any human evidence. Alls she saw were burnt trees, brush and ground. Any evidence for Riza would've been burnt. She wished she had the Colonel's experience with fires. When he went to a burn site they could give him a body and he could write a novel about it.

Riza wandered into the un-burnt forest punishing her for thinking of the colonel. She followed a well used animal trail and journeyed further into the forest. Noting nothing strange she decided to start her trek pack to the group, until she smelt a whiff of smoke in the breeze. Was there a new fire?

Following her instincts she followed the smell of wood burning. When the smell became stronger she found her self traveling on a wide even trail. She looked closer and even saw wheel indents and footprints that were recent. She wasn't alone in the forest. She followed the trail for about three quarters of a mile she almost decided to head back when she heard a crude voice up ahead.

"You want food? You're going to have to pry it from me little man!"

"Come on Vic!" whined a higher voice "not fair!" Riza crouched low to the ground and crept closer for a better look. After 40 meters the trail curved for another 30 meters and overlooked a small camp. This is where the smoke was coming from. She saw the two men, one taunting the other holding a cooked fish above his head.

"Come on that's my dinner beside I had to walk three miles to catch that fish." He accidentally kicked one of the smoldering embers toward the small shack. The bigger man looked angrily at the now frightened man. He stuffed the fish in his mouth and lifted him up by the collar.

"If that shed catches on fire you know who will go up in smoke?! We will, a hundred plus gallons of gasoline we will go up in smoke!" Were these the men starting the fires? Obviously they were doing something illegal, Riza was about to creep away to call for back up when she hit something solid. Was there a tree there before?

"Ah Johansson you're back," Vic said in her direction. It took all of Riza's strength just to turn around, but she didn't even get that far, the man behind her whacked her in the back of her head knocking her unconscious.

"Glad she's light?" said the shorter man. Was she still alive, Riza thought groggily? The last thing she remembered was getting hit. What was she sitting, no, lying on? It felt like clothing, in fact it was clothing on a person.

"Yeah, women in the military, what a waste they should be at home cooking," Vic said grudgingly, "Or in bed." If Riza would've been in her right mind she would've blown a bullet hole right through his ear, but she wasn't. "She must be with other people; if we follow her footprints I bet they'll lead us to them. The bosses said we can cause as much havoc as we wish. Some more fire related accidents will do the trick." Riza had to do something, now realizing that her crew was in danger she started to devise a plan but…

"Hey Vic watch out for that tree—," Riza was once again knocked out.

Riza awoke seeing the pretty face of Everett staring sadly at her. "Oh my, you're alive." She said smiling, "We were quite worried about you."

Riza sat up a bit too quickly and felt the blood rush in her brain, causing her to be slightly dizzy. She held her hands up and noticed they were bandaged. In fact parts of her arms and legs were also bandaged. She quickly remembered the camp "What happened? Was it—?"

"There was some type of accident, all of the scientists are either missing or found dead." She said sadly, "Most found in a newly burnt clearing. We found you close; you seemed to have crawled away. Major Smith is away at the moment, but his orders were strict if anything was to happen to you, you would be sent back to Eureka. I talked to him on the phone, he says it is best if you go take a break and not concern yourself for a week or two. These fires will defiantly have blown over by then."

"But," Riza said hopelessly tiring to argue.

"You are so lucky to have people who care about you. I've never had such a luxury. I here you've been practically adopted into the Smith family. Not to mention the doctor Warren follows you around like a puppy."

"I'm sure you've been loved," Riza said uncomfortably. She had never been attacked like this.

"Once, but people like you. Wait exactly _you _take that one thing away from me." She said showing anger, or was it fear on her face. "You served under that stupid Brigadier General who started a rebel; while the idiotic government was concerned with that they forgot those on the frontline." Her voice started rising "Especially those commanding it, half of our troops died of frostbite or killed by those barbarians! Especially my Lieutenant Colonel!

"Captain," Colette said sternly from the opening of the tent. The Captain looked frightfully at the private then stood up. "The Lieutenant's train is here. She needs to dress and get ready."

"Safe journey," Everett said quietly before leaving the tent Colette and Riza saluted.

"What was up with that?" Riza said looking shocked at Colette.

"Just get dressed," she turned to leave the tent

"Wait," Riza said confused, "You're coming with me?"

"I was also asked to return to the fort."

Riza solemnly stepped off the train and looked at Eureka. I hadn't changed at all. She was surprised though not to be greeted by Molly, but Doctor Jim Warren. She waved and gave him a slight smile, she had missed him her past weeks away from him. She walked up to him and he patted her promptly on the head.

"Poor, poor Riza always getting into trouble." He said empathetically.

"Nice to see you too," she said brushing his hand off of her head.

"Now I'm going to bring you back to the Smith's mansion, but on the way we're going to stop at the clinic to get some ointment for those nasty burns."

"But, Warren the military doctors already gave me some."

"No doubt mass produced powder where you just add water, I'll give you real medicine." Like many of the conversations with Warren she had he started babbling on about the poor quality of Military medications.

"Lieutenant!" yelled the private as she ran up to Riza, "Don't forget your sack." She handed Riza the few things Riza had brought with her.

"Thank you Colette," Warren said grabbing the bag "Do you have a ride?"

"Yes Jim, they'll be showing up soon. Go ahead and treat Hawkeye." She saluted towards Riza "Get those burns treated so we can practice together soon."

"It's a promise," Riza said after snatching her bag from the imposing Warren.

"Come, now Riza." Warren said pushing Riza down towards the parking lot.

"What's with the rush?" She said as they hurriedly headed down Main Street.

"It was announced a person with a projector will be heading out here latter tomorrow night. People come from all sort of small towns just to see a movie." He turned right onto the street where the clinic was, "Unlike in the city where we could watch every day, they only get to see movies once every other month if they're lucky."

"So it'll be busy?"

"Exactly," He said as they walked into the clinic. She waited in the lobby and he went to a back room to get the ointment.

"Riza?" said a voice behind her. The voice was familiar when she turned around she saw Nurse Caitlin, the nurse who cared for her first few days at Eureka. "You look so much healthier!" She couldn't see the bandages on her arms since Riza wore gloves to cover them up. "What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by with Doctor Warren," Riza said replying politely.

"You're in your uniform, how is the military life receiving you?"

"Just splendid," she said still smiling.

"Oh Riza!" arms enveloped Riza in an awkward hug from Molly, "I was so worried, they called saying you would be returning for health reasons and had the most terrible imaginings. But you seem perfectly fine."

"That's because she's covering up all of her burns," Warren said behind her "And quite badly, who wears those types of gloves in September? Here" warren grabbed her hands gently and pulled to gloves off so they wouldn't hurt her burns, "you need to let this burn have air, not suffocate it. Also get out of that uniform and into something light that won't irritate the burns. Once you get settled I'll show you how to put on the ointment."

Riza did as the doctor ordered and changed into her black dress and white jacket. When she came down he shook his head, confused she sat down in the chair in front of him. When he was in the process of putting on the ointment it hurt her, but a few moments later the ointment cooled and soothed the aching burns.

"Since you have second degree burns on your hands you have to make sure you keep circulation, if they fall asleep for no apparent reason give me a ring." He handed her the medicine tube and asked her suspiciously "How did you get these burns, I mean I know you were at a wildfire but I thought you wouldn't be fighting it."

"I didn't fight it." She said simply looking at the tube.

"So how did you get the burns?"

"I don't know, and it's the truth." She said.

"How can you not know you weren't just burned in your sleep" he said laughing.

"I think I was." She said seriously, "I haven't told this to anyone but I went with a research group to get soil samples and I having nothing much to do wandered into some type of terrorist camp. I think they were the ones starting the fire." She looked at her burnt hands folding them in her lap "But I was found out and taken away, and I woke up like this and the rest of my group was dead. I didn't even get to say a word before was sent back here. I don't know if mutiny's going on or just ignorance." He furrowed his brow in concentration.

"I have a lot to think about now…" Warren said drifting off for a few seconds, "Like I said before I suggest you wear loose clothing like a dress. That black ones to tight and harsh on your skin. Stay out of the sun it will only irritate you more." He stood up and patted her on the head. "Use the ointment it'll help with some of the pain."

A/N: Sorry I do have an excuse for my tardy update! Remember the mentioning of my broken ankle and how I had some hardware in it? Well on December 13th I got it out! YAYE! No I am recovering and I haven't had enough time to edit and I've been bugging my Editor to edit this chapter( it's been written for almost a week now!) I have been writing though the next chap is finished! And there is a solid outline up for the last chapters except for the Epilogue. ARGH since I started this story I've been working on the Epilogue but I don't have one I love yet! It has to be perfect! I promise to you all this story will be done by January 1st. And hopefully I won't be as flaky as Shigure Sohma in Furuba.

OvEr and out!


	18. Out of Town

A/N: When my momsy was a surgical nurse in Yakima, Washington she helped a lot with amputating. You may ask what is amputating doing in the breadbasket of Washington. Well actually a lot of people get caught up in their machines, ooo what a terrible fate. This may not make sense now but it will later in the chapter and it's just a little blah.

**Out of Town **

The warm sunlight fluttered over Riza's face waking her up. She sat up slowly wiping the sand from her eyes and hopped out of bed waking Hayate up. When she checked the clock it was nine, she had slept in about four extra hours. Oh well, it's not like she could've done anything. She attempted to take a shower but had to dance from the hard water pressure on her burns, like when she had sunburns, she was only able to wash her hair. After getting out of the shower she put on the cooling ointment and started to look for a sun dress in her wardrobe, there wasn't one. When she looked around she found one hanging promptly on the dresser, Molly must've placed it there. She slid the dress on and it was only a bit shorter than usual but there were no major size differences since Molly and her were about the same size. The Blue and brown in it complemented her nicely she thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Ah you found the sundress fine," Molly said as Riza walked into the kitchen. "Does it fit you fine?"

"Yes and thank you." Riza said she noticed that Molly was making sandwiches "Already fixing lunch?"

"No, when we go to the movies we have a picnic."

"Would you like me to help?" she said starting to go grab an apron.

"It's fine but would you go outside and watch the boys? They're getting apples for the pie, sometimes they get off task."

"Alright," Riza said, she quickly went back to her room grabbing her guns, so she could clean them, a hat and some sandals. When she caught herself in the mirror she thought she looked like a country bumpkin with a sundress and a hat on.

When she and Hayate went outside to the orchard she saw that the two boys were throwing apples at each other instead of picking them.

"Riza!" Tommy said running up to her "Are you going to play with us?"

"I'm supposed to make sure you won't play." She said sitting down on a chair.

"But that's no— OWCH" An apple had flown through the air and hit Tommy on the arm, Hayate picked up the apple and brought it to Ben ready for him to throw it.

"Quit wasting apples," Riza said in a sharp tone. "Or do you want to have a pie with dirty squished apples?"

"Yes Ma'am," Ben said pertly from behind the tree. "Are you going to reprimand us, maybe with you're guns?"

Riza couldn't help smiling; she had missed the boys' immaturity. Somehow taking care of them reminded her of days in the Colonel's office with Havoc, Falman, Breda and Fuery. "No I'm cleaning it while you two _pick_ apples and if you don't pick I shall have to use my gun." The boys immediately snapped to business and started finding good apples and Riza sat down and started to clean her gun. When she finished the boys were trying to get a large juicy apple from the heights of the trees.

"Let's go get a pitchfork from the barn!" Ben said.

"It wouldn't matter anyway because it wouldn't reach. I say we climb."

"RIZA!" whined Ben as he ran over to Riza. "How do we get that apple?"

"I don't know," Riza shrugged.

"Could you shoot it down with your gun?"

"It would be hard."

"No she couldn't Tommy she would have to shoot the little stem and that would be near to impossible, and are you even _that_ good Riza?"

Riza stood up with her gun and started to walk back to the house, "Wait there for a second." She said calmly. She walked into the house and to her room where she had her magazines. Shed grabbed one and loaded it as she walked through the kitchen where Molly was making the potato salad.

"Are they acting that badly?" Molly said worried.

"Don't be alarmed if you hear some shots," Riza said when she walked through the back door. She walked to the orchard and Tommy was pushing Ben in front of him.

"_He_ said you're bad not me!" He said sacrificing his brother.

"I'm not going to shoot you," she said in-a-matter-a-fact tone. She walked over to the tree readied the gun and she only took a short second to aim and then shot. The echo of the bullet exiting the gun was followed by the thump of the apple hitting the earth. The two boys stood where they were as Riza went to pick up the apple. She examined it for a second and tossed it behind her saying "Wormy." She went around the orchard until she found another apple that looked good and was out of reach, she shot it down like the first apple this time she ran and caught it before it hit the ground. "Here now," she said holding it out and Tommy came up grabbed it and put it in their basket.

Ben picked up one side, "Tommy I think that's enough apples for Mom's pie"

"Me too," Tommy replied while making his way back up to the house. Riza sighed and followed them.

Riza spent the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen helping Molly with the picnic. Molly told them that Warren would be meeting them at the field where the projector would be set up, the first movie would start around 6:30 and then there would be a second one later at 9:00. Molly laughed about how they would have two cars, theirs and Warrens, at their picnic site when most people wouldn't even have a car being in the country. Later in the afternoon Mrs. Smith, Riza and the two boys hopped into the car and started heading over to the field where the movie would be shown.

When they got to the field there were about thirty other picnic blankets set up behind the large silver screen that was hung up between two trees. When they parked by the spot that they would be sitting at Riza started helping Molly with the picnic while Tommy and Ben went to play soccer with their friends, who were also there to see the movie. Hayate also joined in with the young children chasing the ball sometimes even grabbing it and running away.

"There are some people here who I don't know," Riza said looking around at some of the more shady people.

"Well it's rare for us to see a movie and everyone loves a movie. It's a time for us all together with our fellowman from Eureka and other towns near and far away." Molly said smiling at Riza who looked concerned. "Here you've been helping me all day and weren't you supposed to relax? How about you go over and keep an eye on the boys?"

"Alright, you'll be fine setting this up?" she said getting up.

"Of course I'm the woman of the house this is what I do!"

Riza walked over to the place where the boys were playing soccer carefully weaving between other people's blankets. When she got closer to the large group of boys and girls, the ball got kicked out of the game and out near Riza onto a stranger's blanket.

"Riza!" Tommy yelled, "Could you pretty please go get the ball?"

"Yeah and give it to our team!" Ben yelled also, but got an elbow into the chest after making the comment. Riza paused for a moment and then changed course to get the ball sighing. She walked to a group of men, on a large blanket, who were talking amongst themselves while eating. The ball was on the edge of their blanket.

Riza walked up behind one man and tapped him on the shoulder and asked politely "Excuse me sir could I retrieve a ball from your blanket?"

"Sure miss," he said nodding. He had a blond moustache, was wearing sunglasses and a hat. He smiled friendlily and had a warm air about him. Riza nodded in response and walked around the blanket to the ball.

She quickly grabbed it when one of the men started to say, "You can retrieve my—," when he was hit by his fellow picnicker. Riza responded to his comment by only furrowing her brow trying to tell herself that he might've finished with something else and he was probably drunk.

"Don't mind him," the moustache man said, "we're from out of town so please don't think bad about us miss."

"Yes, Goodbye." She walked back to the boys not thinking anything more about the picnickers from out of town.

By the time the children finished the game there was about 45 minuets until the movie started. When they returned to Molly, Warren was already there and they started their meal. Tommy and Ben told Molly about their amazing game and their moments of glory in the game. Molly like a good mother listened closely and praised them for their achievements. Riza meanwhile talked with Warren who told her about the amputating surgery he got to do a few days ago to a farmer who got his leg caught in a farming machine. The two conversations eventually melded together once the boys were done talking about soccer and Warren's description started to become gory.

Desert came around and everyone enjoyed the apple pie. "Warren you want to know something cool about this pie," Tommy said.

"What?"

" Riza shot an apple for the pie down. She's a good shot no joke! She shot two actually but the first one was wormy."

"Tommy, don't eat with your mouth open," Molly said.

"Really?" the doctor returned Tommy's comment by raising an eyebrow at Riza. "I thought it tasted a bit gunpowdery," he said in a joking tone.

"Dumb luck," Riza said shrugging. "Molly this is a really good pie it reminds me of an old friend's wife's pie. This may sound odd coming from me," she said embarrassed, "but maybe you could give me the recipe. Then maybe I might compare it later."

"Yes that sounds grand! This reminds me of the time I swapped recipes with Melissa! She was a very good baker right Jim?"

"Oh yes, anything with grown in an orchard she could bake," he said smiling to himself remembering his dead wife, "couldn't boil water though."

"When I first came here Melissa taught me how to bake and I taught her how to cook." Molly said to Riza. "She did learn how to boil water and even cook something in it. I think her greatest achievement was her crisp though." Riza and the boys listened knowing that they couldn't make any comments.

"I agree," Warren said eyes bright in reminiscing.

"I never did get that recipe though," Molly said her tone saddening.

"Really? But I thought you made crisps all the time in winter."

"Not hers though."

"Hmm," Warren said rubbing his chin in thought, "I believe I know where all of her recipes are maybe tonight I can run it over to your house."

"Would you do that? But I don't want you to go out of your way feel free to deliver it anytime. You're always over at our house anyway."

"Mom, Mister Jim hush the movie's staring!" Indeed the sun had finally set and the projector man behind all of them turned on the movie. Molly and Riza quickly picked all of the dishes up, any extra food on the dishes went to Hayate. Warren went to throw away all of the trash. Then the six of them all settled down to watch the first movie all happily seated on the picnic blanket.

When the movie finished Warren and Riza started discussing the movie compared to some of the ones in Central. She started asking what type of movie the next one was going to be but Molly shushed them and pointed to the boys and Hayate who were fast asleep on her lap. "I guess we better get going," Molly whispered into the boys' ears. They opened their eyes sleepily and got up, Riza also got up. "Riza my dear, this is such a rare opportunity if you want to stay I'm sure you can," Molly said.

"Yeah I'll take you home," Warren said smiling sincerely from the ground.

"A movie's no big deal," Riza said dusting her self off "I'll help you with the boys."

"At least for me I want to know what happens in the next movie and if you stay here then you can tell it to me later," Molly said also smiling.

"I guess I'll stay, as long as I'm not imposing on you Warren? It looks like Hayate's ready for bed too." Riza said sitting down

"Not at all, now Molly," he said standing up and helped her get the boys in the car "gets those boys home safely and no late partying!"

Riza thoroughly enjoyed the next movie which was a mystery. When she was in Central she never went to movies in less begged to go. She thought it was a waste of time and money. Now here she was with Warren in a field watching a movie under the stars. It was much better than the packed smoky theaters back at her home. When the movie stopped she stood up a bit sadly and got ready to go back to the Smith's house. There were only a little bit of people left, even the group of men had left.

In the car she made small talk with Warren on the way home, "I never thought that Jackem killed her I thought he was the one who was innocent."

"I knew it all along," he said triumphantly.

"Hey this is the wrong way," Riza said noticing a wrong turn.

"I think I know how to get to my own house."

"Why are we going there," Riza said confused.

"Recipe."

"Oh,"

"So when you lived in Central did you go to a lot of movies?'

"Not a lot"

"I bet your boss did though."

"Twice a week I think and always with a lady friend." She said sighing thinking of the womanizing Colonel, "he used military funds to go to movies once! I was looking over his signed paperwork one day and noticed ten movie tickets approved and movie tickets are not cheap."

"He did that type of stuff?" Warren said chuckling.

"Don't even get me started on the restaurant bills." She said crossing her arms and looking out into the night.

"Did you ever go on a date to the movies?"

"Hmm," Riza thought on her few dates in Central never once had she been asked to go to the movies, "Guess not. You could count tonight as one." She said without thinking. He pulled into the driveway for a tiny cottage in the middle of nowhere.

"Come on in I don't want you freezing out here. I don't think it'll be any warmer though." Even though it was dark Riza could see well enough that there were about three trees within the wooden two-rail fencing surrounding the white house with blue trimming. The driveway and walkway to the house was both cobblestone. There were two windows beside the door in the front of the house, beneath each window were flowers. Even though the grass in the yard was cut and the flowers beneath the windows were weeded she felt as if the house was forlorn or abandoned.

When they walked in Riza was almost shocked to see that there wasn't any real furniture in the house Warren flipped on the lights "I need to go upstairs you stay here 'kay?" She seemed to be in some sort of living room because it was quite large. In the corner there was a rocking chair and small table beside it on the other side of the room there was a larger table with a lamp and picture on it. She could see shadows on the walls of where furniture might've been in years past. She wandered over to the larger table to look at the picture. It was a picture of Warren and another woman covered in flour smiling in a sunny kitchen. This was the first time Riza had ever seen his wife. She had dark brown hair reaching a little past her round chin. She was smiling brightly dimples showing in her cheeks and her green eyes showing suspicion were focused on Warren who was ruffling her hair smearing flour into it.

Riza didn't hear the doctor come down the steps and look over her shoulder quietly. He said in a quiet voice, "I'm kind of pathetic aren't I?" Riza put down the picture quickly and turned her back on the couple quickly.

"I'm sorry Warren I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay; if the picture's out in the open then you have every right to look at it," he said shrugging. "Come on let's go."

On the ride back to the Smith's house it was very quiet until Warren started to talk, "I must seem very pathetic to you. I smile all the time but never mean it, or at least I used to. I can even stand to look at a respectable picture of her. Before when I lived with my wife every thing was so damn happy and if I don't act happy then people worry about me."

"What about at Central?"

"That's where I could actually act natural; people didn't know me they didn't know what I'd seen. It took me a long time even to smile again. It didn't help me being a surgeon where there was death everywhere." He pulled into the Smith's driveway but continued talking, "The place where I thought I could never smile was the place where I found it again. Just because of you," he said patting her hand, "Soon you'll be leaving and going back to Central and I want to know if you'll ever return here to Eureka."

Riza tried to keep a calm mind about her but it sounded as if Warren was making a move on her she tried to think of something to way what she actually sputtered out was, "W-Warren I don't know how to say this b-but I ca—."

He interrupted her "Let me finish Riza, if you ever got the wrong impression then I'm sorry. But I'm glad to have met you and I hope that Colonel of yours knows how lucky he is. Unfortunately your path and mine are parallel, they will never intercept no matter how hard we try. I just hope you can become as happy as I was soon and not have the same fate." Riza sighed in her head in relief. "Don't worry about me I've had enough happiness for a lifetime but what made me happier was that you are my friend and that's all you can do. Thank you Riza Hawkeye." He said patting her on the head.

Riza nodded and got out of the car and turned back "Good night Warren." and she shut the door and started walking up towards the house.

"Hey Riza!" he shouted from an open window in the car, "Why do you always call me Warren?"

She turned around and yelled back, "A habit, it would be hard to change now."

Sergeant Angelina Berry had only 15 more documents to summarize until she could go back to her nice bed in the soldiers' dorm. It had been a long night and she stopped to get a sip of coffee. 'Great', she thought, 'all out'. Now Angelina had to go over to a neighboring building to get some more coffee. She thought about going the rest of the night without coffee but dismissed it because she knew without that caffeine she would fall asleep on her typewriter.

She grabbed her coat and reluctantly trudged the steps up to the surface world. Except when she came into the hall she saw people in one of the offices with a flash light. 'Why would a soldier use a flash light in an office with electricity?' she thought.

"Why do we have to search this office?" a man in the office said, "It's definitely abandoned."

"The boss doesn't want any people hiding away." Another person said. Angelina even though being sociably inept knew every last soldier in the fort by name, looks and voice. These people weren't anyone that Angelina knew. She quickly hid back behind the door and kept her ear against it. She turned the light out in the stairway so that they wouldn't suspect anything. Feverishly she tried to think of what she should do. Who were these people?

"Definitely glad most of the soldiers are off with that wildfire," one of the men said, "Our boss was a genius to think that up."

"Taking this fort was like taking candy from a baby." The other man said. They were getting closer to Angelina's door.

"Don't you think that saying's a bit cliché?"

"What does cliché mean?"

"Overused and stupid." He said in a droll tone.

"No it doesn't and if I want to use a cliché saying I can! Now shut up go check that door down there" Angelina froze if they checked the door not only would she be seen but they would go down the stair way to check out all of the documents in the room. She quickly locked the door and prayed that they wouldn't look into it any further. But after reading all of the spy reports she was curious to try and fix this together.

"Ah come on it's probably a closet."

"Check it anyway!" he yelled.

"All right, all right." She could hear the man's loud footsteps getting closer and closer until a loud dong came from an old clock in the fort.

"Damn! Is it two already man we have to get to the main building for guard duty." Now the footsteps were heading out of the building and down the street. Angelina thanked her lucky stars and ran down the stairs still too worried to turn the lights back on. The quest for coffee was long forgotten and Angelina didn't need it since fear was enough of an adrenaline rush.

From what the men said she could piece together that the fire was caused to distract the people and send most of the fort's soldiers to help with that. There were foreign men there serving a boss so they must be terrorists. The fort had been taken over! She rushed over to the phone but then remembered it was hooked up with the other phones in the fort and most likely they were bugged or cut off. The only choice for contacting the outside world would be to use the old telegram that was outfitted for the old line that originally came from the room. She quickly sent a S.O.S signal out to the western HQ and then was about to leave when she remembered to lock and organize her whole room.

"I don't want them to think I'm a slob," she said before exiting through the old emergency exit. It led out into the neighboring hill and then opening on the other side of the lake and an old path was there for her. It took her all morning to reach the town of Eureka. When she got there she immediately knew who to contact. Served in the Ishbal war, helped with numerous cases and outbursts in central, and helped destroy mutiny in the military, helped save the country at the bombing in central, one of the best shots in central and loyal subordinate to the Flame Alchemist. The only person who could help her was First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Remembering as holiday party a few years ago was at the Smith's, Angelina tiredly kept running to the Smith's house.

On the road she met Miss Hawkeye walking with her dog, Angelina was surprised to find her wearing a sundress but was relived to have found her none the less.

"My god, Sergeant Berry what happened to you?" Hawkeye said looking shocked.

"First Lieutenant I need your help."

A/N: Ahh a nice cliff hanger always does people good. This chapter was my Christmas present to all of my readers. And if you're some other religion pretend it's your birthday.

Anywho I'm still planning to finish before the years out and I think I will! Next chapter will most likely be out after Christmas.

I think this will be my last Author's note until the end of the story TT. I wish you all a happy Christmas! Hope you get what you want.

OvEr and out!


	19. Seige

**Siege **

"SOS? You mean someone sent a _telegram_?" Lieutenant Havoc said surprised. "Haven't they heard of the great invention of the telephone." The subordinate said leaning informally against the wall.

"Yes it was also accompanied by a note," the superior officer said handing his subordinate a note.

The subordinate looked surprised at the note, "Fort of Eureka invaded, stop. Reinforcements needed, stop. Wait but that's," he said worriedly taking out a cig.

"Yes and as of ten minuets ago I was put in charge of setting this up. All communication with the town is down; even the train tracks are blown off."

"You're so sure of your self eh, manipulating like always. Hey you got a light?" Havoc said. The Colonel sighed annoyed and with the quick flick of his wrist and a snap he obliterated the cigarette leaving Havoc black faced and his nicotine need not quenched.

Riza drove the Smith's car up to the fort in a rush. Angelina had explained to her what she believed what happened at the fort. Riza's first instinct was to call Geoffrey at the fire, but the phone line out of Eureka was dead. Riza and Hayate were the fort's last hope. She waited for the sun to beginning to set before heading up to the secret entrance. It didn't take her long to make her way into the under ground room. Pulling out a gun she cursed under her breath. Molly had absent mindedly washed her uniform when she needed it most, now she had to fight in a sundress; luckily the leggings she wore under her uniform weren't washed so Riza wore them under her dress. Quickly she ripped four slits around the skirt so she had more mobility.

"Ready Hayate?" Riza said to her dog opening the door to the stairway "hackles up."

Sneaking through all of back alleyways Riza started looking for where the soldiers could be. While walking through an alley on a road near the wall Riza saw two of the enemy men walking down the street. She put her gun away and readied her self waiting for them to walk by. "Hayate take the one further away, and keep him quiet," she said barely whispering. If she used her gun now the shots would ring out and her position would be revealed.

They neared Riza and Hayate and the dog of the military and his mistress jumped out, Hayate immediately went for the other mans arm. Riza meanwhile had to face off with an opponent without her gun, she ran up to him and did a quick wrist lock to get the large gun out of his hands. The man wouldn't take that and threw her off of his arm. Her element of surprise was over with. She squared up with him sizing him up and waiting for his first move. She would wait patiently. The medium sized man faked going for her feet but instead put her in a headlock from her side, bringing her head to his stomach. Instead of struggling against him she went along with his power, so as he pulled her in she went with it, bringing out her hand and using his own power with her hand to hit his groin. Yowling he let go immediately, thus she had a good grab at his mid-section since she was still inside of his guard. He, still in pain, fell to his knees right in front of her, so she grabbed his head and without hesitation, slammed it into her knee. He fell to the dirty ground, knocked out from the blow to his face.

Riza wiped her hands on the skirt of the dress and walked over to where the other man on his knees was attempting to remove Hayate from his arm. She walked behind him and told Hayate "I think he's had enough." When Hayate let go she didn't let the man have a chance she kicked him into the dust and pulled his arm behind his back. "Now mister I would be happy if you tell me what the hell you're doing at this fort and where the soldiers are."

"Why should I?" he asked in a gruff tone, Riza took her gun out and pressed it into his back "You going to cause a racket with that?"

"Your body will muffle the noise," she dug her fingernails into the bite wounds in his arms and asked "You going to answer my questions?"

"There are about 15 soldiers in the gym the rest of them are somewhere in the forest." He said wincing "You can't beat us though; we have at least 70 men at the fort. As for what we're doing here I have no clue boss said it was a high paying job."

"Thanks for the info," Riza said before hitting him in the back of the head with the butt of her gun. She grabbed both of the men's bodies and pulled them into the alley and hid them in a trash bin tied up. After doing that Riza trotted to the gym. The front entrance had guards around it, so she went to use the back entrance through the shooting range. None of the terrorists were even in there. Next Riza crept down the walkway to the door that connected to the gym and peered carefully through the door to the gym. When she looked through she saw all of the captive soldiers were tied up on the other side of the building. There was no way she could get to them through the entrance she was at. In her head she figured out that she would need to draw them out of the gym, if only she had another person with her. 'Oh well,' she thought for now she had to settle with Hayate.

"Hayate, I need you to understand this." Riza said crouching down to look at Hayate feeling a bit crazy "I'm going to draw the people out of the gym and when most of them are out I want you to go over and free the soldiers," Riza looked back in the gym to see if she knew anyone in there that she could trust, Collin Webb was in there rolling his ankles in circles sitting against the boxing ring. "Bring the man at the boxing ring; remember the one who was the Range Master?" She took a piece of cloth that was hanging on her skirt and propped the door open, "Please don't fail me Black Hayate." She said before patting him on the head and running crouched down out of the range.

She ran to a road a block away from the gym and settled near a corner readying a gun in each hand "This is so stupid," she said to herself inwardly wincing. She raised the gun and peeked around the corner, there were about seven people lounging around the outside of the gym. If she shot one about three would come over to where she was and then the rest would come. In the gym she estimated there were about fourteen other men in the gym making 21 in total that she had to take down. "This sucks," she said before taking careful aim and shot someone in the right shoulder near the gym. He fell down and started screaming at his wound. "Stop screaming," she said before landing another bullet his head. He fell to the ground dead and Riza waited for the men to figure out where the bullet came from. They were acting stupid freaking out about the phantom shooter so Riza tried to give them a clue and aimed again and shot another man in the back as he fell onto another man someone said, "Did you see that I saw something over there!" he said pointing into Riza's direction.

"What's going on out here?" said someone who came out of the gym.

"Someone's shooting us down!" yelled a man.

"Stocker, Rascal, Black, Hudson get your asses down there and take cover you idiots," yelled the gym man and then he said, "Get these two out of here."

"So it's started," Riza whispered to herself, she crouched down and pointed the gun around the corner and shot one of them in the leg and then ran back around the corner before she got hit by their bullets. The fastest runner got around the corner first, Riza didn't blink when she shot him and then a split second later shot the second person around the corner. After shooting them she kicked the guns out of their hands and knocked them unconscious. Wondering where the third one was she heard a shot behind her it whizzed within an inch from her ear. Riza ducked behind a trash pile and then popped out not taking the time to aim for the legs she shot him in the head. She felt a small wet drop on her nose and then a few more. It had started to rain.

When she heard the thud of his body she already was getting ready for the second wave of the attacks on her. She listened closely and could hear that about five were coming; it was hard with the now pouring down rain. She went to the corner and started shooting them down. After shooting down the five, three came around the corner and once again she took haven at the trash bins but they were tearing through it quickly. She peeked through a hole between bags and took aim using the trash like sand bags at war. Doing quick math in her head Riza figured that there were only around six left. Of course that was assuming that they didn't call for reinforcements. Realizing that one of her guns was now useless she put it back in its holster under her dress and grabbed another out. Her outfit didn't permit her to carry extra magazines or clips.

Checking around the corner she could see they were all attacking at once, five since one was probably left to guard the soldiers. She once again started picking them off when behind her she heard the faint clicking of guns she turned around and four soldiers came around the corner. Now was time to pick them off quick she shot two down when the other men came around the corner with three. Surrounded and one against five Riza was contemplating surrendering but decided not to. She finished shooting the two men and was about to turn around to take the three down but a shot rang from behind her. She waited to feel the stinging of the bullet hitting her but didn't feel it instead there was a thud of one of their men. Confused she turned around and saw Sergeant Master Webb gun raised and Hayate going for one of the other men.

Webb finished off the other man and walked up to Riza saying "the men left are taking care of their guards it's time for you and me to get to the Lieutenant Colonel's office. I heard their men talking about their boss holding the hostages there." He started running towards the large office Riza nodded and followed with Hayate.

"Hostages?" Riza asked

"The Lieutenant Colonel and Degore is up there too. Don't know why they want her but she sure put a fight, they had to use ten men at once to get her."

"They didn't know what they were up against," Riza said frankly. Hayate perked up his ears and stopped running. Riza following his move stopped and listened, Webb following suite. "I think I can hear footsteps coming this way."

"Right," Webb said agreeing "We better hide." The three split up hiding on the sides on the road. In her head Riza noted how much it felt like she was in the city fighting criminals not a terrorist group. Except for the fact she was doing it alone. Looking at Hayate and Webb she thought, well not totally alone.

Across the road Webb glanced around the corner quickly and mouthed to her 'five'. Comprehending it Riza nodded and held up three fingers, two then one and they both shot around the corner and picked off the men quickly and kept going.

The closer they got to the office the slower they went. The invading men were everywhere assisting the fights around the fort. They were walking carefully in a back road with only a block to go when Hayate gave out another warning sign. He spun around and growled hackles rose towards something in the ally. A man stepped out his gun raised. Both Webb and Riza turned to him ready to shoot when they heard the clicking of guns all around them. Glancing back she saw the terrorists had made a circle around them. The three backed into the middle their muscles tight ready for the attack.

In the circle they stood backs to each other Hayate was still growling fiercely. Webb whispered mouth unmoving to Riza "You make a break for it, if you get their boss I'm sure they'll stand down."

"Surely if we're captured we won't be killed. And it's not like we won't be saved later. " she said back to him the rain thudding hard on their heads

"Ummm… I don't think so Hawkeye; they have a pretty big claim to kill you."

"I will not leave you to die, and you will die if you're left to fight alone."

Their conversation was interrupted by one of the men saying gruffly "Shut up and come with us." Except he was cut short, quite literary, before he could finish, Riza saw a flash of silver spin inches past her face and the man dropped dead with a knife in his throat. Everyone looked over at the man shocked and looked back at the two soldiers in the middle ready to shoot.

"It wasn't us!" they both said in unison.

"It was me," said a familiar deep voice behind the terrorist circle. Second Lieutenant Andrea Marshall with a thin sword in each hand cut down another terrorist in the back. Mass chaos broke out; the terrorists started trying to shoot the agile Marshall while she cut down men quicker than the eye could see. Webb was the first to get over the shock and covered Marshall by shooting down the men.

He yelled to Riza "Get your ass to the building." She nodded and started sprinting to the building when she saw about ten other terrorists coming around the corner. Glancing back at the fight she saw a few more soldiers had joined the fight. The fight was now all of the terrorists against the soldiers. At least Riza and Webb's trek had cut down their numbers down sharply. She hid avoiding the terrorists and ran. The soft pitter patter of Hayate's feet accompanied her loud slippers on the ground. The entrance on the building was unguarded as she strode in. The lights were turned off and the building was silently empty.

Feeling relieved, cautiously she started walking across the room to the stairway entrance so she could make her way to the top floor. Halfway though she heard a voice on her left cough. Riza quickly swung he gun towards the person, he was sitting in one of the chairs by the secretary's desk.

"Put your hands up! I am from the Amestris military and we have this place taken," he stood looking at her with black squinty eyes face, without emotion. He was short and stock very muscled. He had black hair in a ponytail and a large scar going from his eyebrow to the chin line of his face.

He grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Finally," he said with a thick accent that Riza couldn't place. He almost sounded as if he was from Xing. He got up and advanced towards her. Riza shoot at him twice but he avoided both while still keeping speed. He grabbed her by the waist and slammed her to the floor before she could get another shot off. Her gun went flying out of her hand and the hand was pinned between the floor and his body. Hayate, protecting his mistress lunged at the man's hand. The man knocked him aside harshly. Hayate went flew at the wall and slid down it unconsciously. He didn't get up. Riza was worried but at that moment in time she couldn't do anything about it, she had to get the man off of her. He had himself positioned so that he was sitting on her, and his knees where digging into her shoulders and also some of her burns.

She got her feet under her and lifted up her body, making him so he was off of her partway. Next she used her newly freed arm to flip him onto his back and she ended up in between his legs on her knees. She couldn't reach his face or any other suitable target, so she stood up. Except he had his feet hooked around her hips, she had him attached to her. She was able to turn enough to grab his foot and flip him back onto his stomach. Riza turned his foot so fast that she heard the snap of his foot breaking. Then she got onto his back and hit him in the base of the neck knocking him out. When he was out she ran to Hayate who was just now waking up from his fall. He stood up and shook from head to toe. Riza gave him a appreciative pat on the head.

Not wanting to take a chance that the little man could wake up and hunt her down, Riza tied him up and left him in the middle of the floor where he couldn't cause any trouble. Hayate and she walked to the stairwell entrance and she looked at him saying tiredly "Ready for what _should_ be the last battle?" He just looked at her blankly with his black eyes and took a shaky step on first the stair. Riza followed suite and when she pushed up for the next step she felt the whole night's pain. It was to be expected she had been bruised up by the Xing man, shot over 20 men, made the journey to the fort and ran almost through the whole thing!

Biting her lip, which was bleeding, she started walking up the stairs slowly but surely knowing that if she had survived this far nothing could kill her. Her goal was to survive and rub it in Colonel's face showing that she could not only do something without him, but she was strong enough to return to Central. Holding her gun to the level of her eyes ready to shoot she stepped into the top floor's hall. She did a quick sweep and moved down the hall crouched down in case someone was in the offices. Making it to the Lieutenant Colonel's large office she put her ear to the secretary's door and listened. It was quiet, most likely no one was in there. She opened the door slowly not making a sound. Closing it behind her she looked to the next door but was shocked to see the Lieutenant Colonel's pudgy assistant lying against the floor blank eyes looking at the ceiling. In his chest he had two bullet wounds.

Riza stood for a moment looking sadly at him them moved her ear against the next door. Silent again, maybe they weren't in there she thought. She waited a few more minuets and then opened the door a crack making sure to not to make a sound. From what she saw she couldn't see anyone in there and the lights were off. She opened the door and stepped in carefully; the lights flashed on and in front of her stood the man from the picnic white hat, blond hair and moustache. He held a gun that was aiming straight at her before she could react he fired. The bullet hit her in the shoulder. She stared in shock he fired again this time hitting her had and she dropped her gun. She held her hand up quickly only a small scratch was evidence of his well aiming. Glancing around Riza saw that the room was in fact occupied with about five of the terrorists and the Lieutenant and Colette in the back tied up. Hayate snuck in inconspicuously.

"Hey mister you hurt my friend more and I'll kick your ass back to Araego!"

The moustache man started walking towards her ignoring the private, she tried backing up but either fate or her exhausted legs made her fall clumsily. She had no gun, no strength, but she still couldn't give up. "Ah so you _were_ the Lieutenant Hawkeye," he said stopping a few feet away smiling as if they were getting introduced over tea. "There were rumors about a soldier placed here but I had heard that you were at the wildfire. You remember me of course Miss from the movie night. At the time I had thought you weren't a trained officer, more like dowdy kitchen wife." Riza glared bullets into his skin, "Come on, and don't give me the look of death. I won't kill you even though you have killed plenty of my men. No you, believe it or not, are very valuable as a hostage since that Roy Mustang fellow is you commander. I happen to know that you are his right hand woman. He even came to visit you here." This man knew way too much about her. His tone changed to that of a rough terrorist. "Of course you still practically killed most of my men so you can't go unpunished." He said swinging his leg back about to kick her.

Before he could though he was interrupted by Colette, who had gotten herself untied and had right at that moment jumped up and ran at the leader and ran and grabbed his leg remaining on the ground and brought it straight up so that he fell over. Then four of his men came running in, all about a head taller than Colette.

Leader then screamed from the floor "GET HER!" They all formed a circle around her. "This should be fun" she muttered as one man took one step too close to her. She swept her foot around so that his foot was swept out from under him and he fell face colliding into the spunky private's foot.

Another man grabbed her braid of long dark hair. She spun around and since he just kept pulling her in she brought up her tiny fist to his face, so all his power was used against him. She started grabbing at his nose, but she was helpless for a moment because a bear hug from the side trapped her arms. She was lifted up into the air, feet dangling. She swung her feet around and hit his groin, which he immediately dropped her. Then the man with a gushing nose came after her again. He was obviously disoriented, so he was just running after her, grabbing at whatever he could. He ended up grabbing her by her shirt; she easily grabbed his hand and put him in a wrist lock which broke his wrist.

Then, wrist still in hand, she threw her foot up in the air to his face, and then slammed him on the ground landing on his broken arm. Next she kicked him in the ribs, at which point he started coughing up blood. The other man, who had been hit in the groin, grabbed her by her foot and made her fall on her back, she however, quickly did a scissor kick so he fell onto the first man both unconscious. Colette went to the next man and kicked him in the back. He fell on the ground on all fours. Colette kicked under him in the stomach and then the face. The pile of unconscious men was now at three.

Then there was the final man who went to make sure the leader was safe. He twice as tall as Colette stoped her attempts and lifted in the air by her neck.

Riza seeing the time to interviened used some of her last strength to knock the choker over. Colette took it from there, since Riza had again fallen. Colette stomped on his hand so it was broken and he couldn't choke her anymore, and then, she for fun let him back up. He got up, looked at her, looked at the door, and ran for it!

He only made it two steps though, because Colette's tiny little body had jumped up on his back and had put him in a headlock. He started to struggle from not being able to breath, and then fell over and passed out from lack of breath. Colette got up and stood looking at the leader. He started clapping at her. "Bravo! Well done private. You've fought my best men and beat them.But now what? I have a gun, and you don't!" Then out of the blue Hayate jumped up and grabbed him by the arm and knocked the gun out of his hand. Seeing this as an opportunity, Colette grabbed his small moustache kicked her foot under him so his feet were swept our from under him and she then brought his head around so he was lying on his back on the floor. She then went down to his level and was grabbed his throat.

"Private wait," Riza said before Colette finished pummeling the leader to smithereens. "He needs to be alive and well for questioning." Riza stood up groaning.

"Nice to see you living!" the private said after knocking the leader out and running over to help her up. "I was surprised to see you up here I thought we would have no hope until a while."

"Not as surprised I was to hear you were a hostage." Riza said dusting herself off, "I didn't save the day myself though Webb and Marshall helped a lot not to mention some of the other officers."

Colette grinned huge "Well I guess that Andrea showed you how she kept in the military. Apparently her great grandfather was once the greatest fencers in the world. As for me being a hostage," She paused for a moment hesitating, "It probably doesn't hurt to tell you that my father is the owner of the worlds largest trading company. As an heiress I'm worth millions of sens."

"What?" Riza said shocked

"Private you are still in the military so I want you to tie these men up," said the Lieutenant Colonel said rubbing his hands, "good dog." He patted Hayate's head; the dog was wagging his tail holding the rope which restrained the Colonel in his mouth.

"Yes Hayate good dog." Riza also patted Hayate on the head.

"Riza, Riza, Riza." Warren said walking into the forts medical station. Riza had just changed back into fresh clothes after Warren fixing her up and taking a shower. "tsk, tsk."

"What?" she said. A few hours ago the remaining soldiers found the rest of the members of the fort in the cliffs near the border. The other soldiers had already started a revolt against the terrorists. Now they were just containing them in the towns jail.

"Once again you've helped save the world from terrorists. That may be the only good part, taking another bullet, aggravating the burns, terrible scratches oh and not to mention you smell terrible." He said plugging his nose making his voice sound all nasally. "Body odor, water and trash does _not_ complement you. Why must you always fight the kids at school?"

"Well they did start it, and I don't smell any more I took a shower."

"Amen for soap." He said clapping hands together and looking towards the sky. He looked back at her and started in his doctor tone "You're very lucky with what you got out of this Miss Riza. Nothing will keep you out of commission for more than a week. I suggest you let that wound heal, it wasn't too deep but I don't want any infection." He plopped down in the chair sighing "When I got the call to come up here I had a heart attack. At least I knew you succeeded, the first question I asked was if you were okay."

"Don't worry Warren I won't die that easily." Riza said joking. She stopped smiling when he stood up and placed both of his hands on her face.

"Good," he said calmly but changed back to joker and patted her on the head. "Molly's outside and has the car. I have to stay here for a while, lots of injured people. And don't worry your head about cleaning up. Someone is coming over from Western."

"Thank you," Riza said before walking to the car and then later to a soft warm bed.


	20. Useless One

**Useless One**

Riza awoke quickly and tentatively. She wearily opened her eyes as she rolled onto her left side trying to get her aches out. Surprising her, was the two boys staring intently at her. She sat there for a second with a blank look on her face, first wondering what they were doing in there and then if they were there at all. When they saw her awake they scrambled out of the room and ran down the hall.

Maybe she should lock her door from now on, she thought. She sat up, her legs over her bed remembering the days when she would have a dog lick as an alarm not two inquisitive boys. Hayate at the moment though was probably outside soaking up the sun. Riza walked over to the door and locked it stretching the whole way. It had been at least a day since the whole ordeal at the fort. Riza had no actual idea how long since she had slept since she had come back to the Smith's. She pulled out a blouse and looked at it hanging innocently on the hanger wondering tiredly how to put it on.

After a few moments of pulling the robins egg blue blouse over her tender skin and buttoning it, she put on a knee length skirt completing her ensemble. After doing such a strength consuming task she realized that she didn't feel like walking about. She went over to her bed and sat down on it looking out the window. Summer was at the end of its peak and soon it would be descending into fall. She could feel the heat reverberating from outside. One wouldn't think there was a thunder storm recently.

Her tired wanderings were quickly interrupted by the sounds of footsteps from outside her door. It sounded as if there were the boys and most likely Warren. The door knob shook a few times.

"She locked it!" said Tommy. Even though at the moment she didn't really want to have company Riza got up with a sigh, it would be impolite to just ignore them.

"You sure she was awake?" said someone who _wasn't _Warren. The voice had a sarcastic tone and she could almost smell cigarette smoke.

Riza jumped over to the door, unlocked it and flung the door open. "Lieutenant Havoc!" she exclaimed at her surprised comrade.

"I guess she was awake," Havoc said down to the boys, "Nice to see you Hawkeye seems you've kept yourself busy." Riza leaned against the door frame out of relief. She hadn't seen any of her co-workers from Central in what felt like years.

"Nice to see you too Havoc," she said smiling brightly.

"Whoa," Havoc took a step back and said to the boys "Does she smile often?"

"Of course," said Ben, "Riza is a very kind person."

"What has the world come to?" Havoc mumbled to himself. "Anyway Hawkeye I was just sent here to check up on you and to inform you to start packing" he said nervously.

"Packing?" she said confused.

"Yes are you well enough to do that or am I going to have to pack for you. Your leave is over and we're going to return to Central. I think the main office has gotten everything arranged even a list of apartments for you to choose from. So can you pack or not."

"Yes I can pack." She said shocked, leaving? This wasn't sudden at all.

"Good, I need to get back to the fort and leave you to your packing!" he said quickly and rushed away.

After all of this time never had anyone told her what was going on. She had despaired about not being able to return to Central and now she was ordered to return. Her life seemed to be controlled by a cruel trickster. What had she done to deserve this?

"Wait up Lieutenant!" Riza said starting after him. "Who ordered you?" Havoc just kept walking down the hallway to the kitchen door, "Was it Mustang? Is he here?" Havoc remained unresponsive and continued through the door. Riza jogged to catch up. When she made it though the door Havoc was nowhere to be seen the only people there was Warren and Molly, "Where is he?" She asked them. The both pointed to the door leading to the front exit. Riza took out her gun that was always hidden on her person and ran to the outside and caught Havoc as he was getting into his car. "STOP Havoc!"

Havoc stepped out of the car with his hands up "Geeze Hawkeye, you've gotten crazy." And then added, "ier." He shut up after a bullet whizzed by his head.

"Havoc I'm tired of being not told what's happening and having no control over my life situation." She lowered her gun and stepped down from the porch to Havoc standing frightened. "Havoc I order you to tell me what is going on."

"Umm."

"Don't tell me you've been promoted higher than me." Riza said jokingly.

"Hey I take that as an offense," Havoc said speaking up. She aimed her gun back to his head. "Okay, I haven't been promoted but someone else soon will be, the Colonel will soon be Brigadier General, military controller of foreign affairs."

"So he is here?" she said lowering the gun.

"Yes at the fort, he just wanted me to check up on you."

"He couldn't take enough time out of his own busy schedule to see me. I've only served him since Ishbal and this is the thanks I get." She said looking away angrily.

"Hey your problem, not mine," he said indignantly "if you want to, take it up with him."

"Great idea Havoc," she said with a cold smile that would frighten anyone. "I will speak to him." She holstered her gun and went to the passenger side of the car. "Let's go Havoc."

"Wait a second Hawkeye I was told you're supposed to stay in bed." Havoc said concerned.

"That doesn't matter Havoc." She said forcefully and sternly. Riza looked at Havoc, her eyes unmoving, serious at Havoc.

"Glad to see you feeling well Hawkeye," Havoc said putting the car in gear before driving off.

   

The car pulled up to the front of the main building and Riza sighed in her seat next to Havoc. "So what are you going to do punish him?" Havoc said jokingly, when Riza only looked down at the mats on the floor he added more seriously. "Hawkeye I know for a fact that he didn't place you here because he wanted you far away. The Colonel always has his reasons."

She looked over to Havoc, "but the problem with that is _I _always know his reasons" she opened the door to the car and stepped out. Before she closed it she said in a low whisper facing away from Havoc, "Because they're my reasons too." She walked into the building holding her head up as if she was in a uniform. She went up to a soldier who was sitting behind the front desk and said, "I'm here to report important information to Colonel Mustang, I assume he's in the top office." The soldier nodded pensively as Riza walked off towards the elevator.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" said a solider walking up behind her. She turned to face the soldier and he saluted before continuing on "pardon me but I was informed that you were supposed to be on bed rest for your remainder stay in Eureka." The elevator rang announcing its presence.

"Sorry," she said blankly, "it seems you received the wrong information." She turned around and stepped into the elevator.

"But the Colonel told me this," he said as the doors started to close.

"No surprise," she said and the doors shut. The elevator climbed up the few floors to the top where she had been recently. She walked down the hallway that caused so much pain on her part. She walked to the ensigns who were standing in front of the door. They immediately recognized her and saluted.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye what a surprise, are you well?" one of them said "If you wish to see the Colonel he's busy right now."

"Then would you please go in and tell Colonel Mustang that I'm here to see him." The two looked at each other, "I can assure you that he wishes to speak to me." When they still looked apprehensive Riza gave up and walked past them "I'll announce myself."

She walked into the secretary's room trying not to make a sound. Mustang on the other side of the door seemed to be yelling at someone, most likely someone on the other side of a phone. Riza slunk through the door quietly; he wouldn't notice her coming in. Roy had a way of zoning out everything around him when he was talking on the phone. She stood by the door and waited for him to finish. He had the shades drawn and only a desk light on. The room was very depressing. She noticed there weren't any bloodstains on the floor. Roy must've used alchemy to clean the carpet.

"WHAT?! I worked my ass off on that damn treaty with all of those parliament stiffs and they just go and violate it. You can't say they just got off. In the past they've used mercenaries to do their dirty work. We have intelligence on their government and this terrorist group fraternizing." Mustang stopped his fuming enough to listen to the other person, "So just because they mercenaries they can wage a war, what if they keep picking on our boarders, we'll have no more country. ARAEGO SHOULD FACE CONCEQUENCES." With that last phrase he slammed down the phone and Riza spoke up from the door.

"Sir, please don't be so hard on the phone." She said with a soft expression.

"Hawkeye?" the Colonel said a bit shocked. "What are you doing lounging against the door, slinking about?" he said in a light tone, "being unprofessional has never been your strong point."

"Well these past few months I've had a lot of practice," she said in a-matter-of-fact tone, but added icily "thanks to you Colonel."

"Much welcome to you," he said leaning back into his chair. "So glad to see you feeling well, you've been up to a lot of mischief lately." Riza tried to calm her fury, every now and then Roy could be a bastard. More like on a daily basis but, he had never acted this way to her. He continued on, "you and your night of play sure have helped the country and yours truly."

"I've heard soon to be Brigadier General. So Sir, what pleasure has this newest sick game given you?" She said looking at the shuttered windows. How did their relationship take such a nosedive? They had been perfect, working like they had been for multiple years.

"Whoa Hawkeye turn down the ice," he said holding his hands up, "I surrender, what's your issue?"

"What's the issue Sir?" she said only expressing her surprise through her eyebrows, "God damnit Colonel if you don't know what the issue is then I don't know if you should be controlling this country." Now it was time for Roy to be surprised. "Never have I acted selfish, your goals have been my goals, your problems my problems, your troubles have been my troubles and your traumas have been my traumas. Except since I let you get hurt everything has separated." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then continued on, opening her eyes before speaking. "General Hughes is gone, Armstrong has left the military and the Elrics are in a different world. Those people who were rungs on your ladder have disappeared." Her scolding tone changed to hopeful "But, I'm still here, one rung, but I can still help you climb. I know I can, I've been here since you first decided to ascend." Her voice started to crescendo rallying with her cause. "But Sir, Colonel Mustang you've treated me horribly, you've stomped on me and I don't know if I can support you anymore." She stopped talking and looked at Roy who was now standing behind his desk face unreadable in the dark. "Except I _know_ that I can support you still and amazingly I still want to be on that ladder, I know you'll make it to the top."

Roy looked down at his desk in the silence and then walked over to where Riza was standing near the door.

"Sir, I will never criticize you again, but I just want to know why. Why did you send me here was it for your own personal gain or for me to recover. I have no problem with doing your missions, I've done them before. It's just that you usually tell me." Now that Roy was only four feet away she softened her tone.

"Hawkeye, how can I explain such a complicated thing," Roy started nervously scratching the back of his head. "The thing I wanted to actually do was—,"

"Actually Colonel," Riza said interrupted softly, "I don't need to know something much more important has come up."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"When was the last time you took off your eye patch?" She said strictly, "If I remember correctly you seem to never take them off and let your face get air." She held out her hand waiting for him to hand it to her. When he looked questionably at her hand she just walked up to him and took it off his head herself. He grabbed his eye impulsively trying to stop her but he was too late.

"Hawkeye!" he exclaimed clutching the bald left side of his face, "That was uncalled for!"

"Yes I am very sorry Sir." she said inspecting the patch, "It seems like you have actually been wearing this eye patch for quite some time. And now doesn't it seem much freer? Since the room is so dark you can take your hands off of your face."

He slowly lowered his hands from his face reviling his pink scared up left cheek and damaged eye, "I guess it feels nice to take that hot patch off every now and then." He said shrugging.

"Now Sir what would you do without your faithful First Lieutenant?" she asked handing his patch back to him.

"I'd do nothing," he said shrugging putting the patch into his pocket.

"Yes, you would be one useless Colonel."


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Riza lifted her last bag into the trunk of the car while yawning away her tiredness. She glanced back at the house she stayed in for little over six months. During the short time she had stayed here she questioned her life's purpose and also confirmed it. She wanted her life to continue in Central with the people she knew. Except know she could see Eureka and its people stacking close to those of Central. She would never forget the Smith's, Warren and the soldiers that she had met during her stay. That's exactly what Eureka was, a stay. Central is her home, and that could never change.

It was early morning and no one was awake at the Smith's except Riza, Hayate and Roy. She decided it would be better for the trip and the farewell if she left in the morning. Roy didn't seem to mind the early wake up but Havoc grumbled about having to wait at the train station to make sure it stayed "safe".

"Ready Lieutenant?" the Colonel said yawning.

"Yes Sir," she replied quietly. Riza Hawkeye got into the driver seat and started the car. Roy and Hayate each took their seats in the car. Roy rested his elbow against the window and his head against his hand. She paid close attention to the dirt road and where she was driving but she tried not to look at what she was driving by. Every road she drove on that morning she had walked on. Each road was a memory, a feeling and a moment. When she past the road that lead to Warren's house it did cross her mind how Warren would continue after she left. Was she an important person on his life? Would she leave an impression on him? If there was a person who Riza would miss the most it would be Warren. Just thinking of the cheery doctor made her want to smile.

"What's this?" Roy said from her side.

"What's what, Sir?" Riza replied glancing over at Roy, who was staring at her.

"Just now your expression changed, this whole car ride you've been as cold as a rock," Roy casually commentated and added "even for you, Hawkeye."

"What type of person would watch someone drive a car?" Riza said shooting a glare his way. "If you continue to do it, I'm sure you'll make me drive off the road."

"Why?" He said surprised.

"Because normal people don't stare at people, and the person getting stared at would feel uncomfortable," she then added ", Sir."

"Of course I wouldn't want to jeopardize myself so I will stare somewhere else." Roy said turning his gaze to the landscape whizzing by.

The remaining trip to the train was silent, Riza still tried not to linger on the thought about her leaving so abruptly. Would the others think badly of her for leaving without saying goodbye? If they understood her they would realize such an emotional thing as a 'goodbye' wouldn't be up her ally. She hardly ever said goodbye, being a soldier it seemed like bad luck. When her comrades would go off to missions Riza never said goodbye hoping she wouldn't need to say it, since they would see each other soon.

When they neared the station and the last of the town of Eureka slipped past the car Riza noticed something unusual. At the train station she was expecting there to be no one there. Except there were a few cars and a lot of people crowded along the platform.

"What's all this?" Roy asked sitting up properly in the passenger seat. "They said there would be a couple soldiers here to pick up the car but I didn't expect a whole company."

She pulled the car up to a spot and got out, "Wait a second," she said looking more closely at some of the people, "I know them." Riza let Hayate out of the car and grabbed her bags. Cautiously Roy, Riza and Hayate walked over to the platform. A familiar solider noticed them and called out to the others.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye has arrived!" he yelled. The whole crowd turned their focus over to the three new arrivals and all tried to talk to her at once.

"What's this?" Riza asked quietly to Roy.

"I don't know," he said shrugging, "I guess you'll have to say goodbye to everyone now." Riza raised an eyebrow, maybe the Colonel had something to do with it. "Come on Lieutenant, step forward and accept your fate."

Riza stared at him for a second and then walked up to the steps and said coolly "Hello I wasn't expecting this." Between the legs of the crowd came Tommy and Ben. They ran up to Riza and promptly attached themselves to her.

"Miss Riza you can't go, you're my best friend!" Ben said squeezing her waist.

"Mine too!" the other brother said and then also hugged her tight.

"Oh, boys, don't crowd Riza" Molly said from the top of the steps. Riza dragged the boys up with her to Molly and gave her a hug. "Riza I know you'll be going back to the fast city and all of its lights. But try to remember everyone here if you get overwhelmed or lonely." Molly let go of Riza and continued "Don't be afraid to send a letter or even call."

When Molly started crying Riza just held her hands and said, "I'll be sure of it."

Geoffrey came up and after a exchanging a brief salute he shook her hand and said, "I hope I'll be able to meet another soldier like you." And added after a second of thought, "but for some reason I think it will be hard to find someone as devoted as you."

"Thank you very much," She said in reply. Riza slowly made her way through the crowd of familiar faces and felt like a celebrity. Everyone wanted to talk to her and say goodbye. Even the recluse Angelina was there. Practically everyone she ever glanced at was there. Some of the soldiers were there. Webb gave her a coupon to a gun store in Central saying he got it and never used it. She talked briefly to Caitlin the nurse and even got a word in with Captain Everett. When Riza said goodbye to her Everett glared at her but then she saw Roy. Her face softened and she nodded a farewell. Riza finally thought she had gotten through the whole crowd when she remembered one person who wasn't there. "Where is Warren?" She asked aloud.

In purely Warren fashion, a voice from the back spoke up, "Excuse me." He pushed his way through the crowd holding a drink above his head. "Sorry I'm late; pardon me I just had to go buy a drink." He made it to Riza and she gave him a skeptical look. "What? I was really parched. It's important to stay hydrated," he said waving the drink in front of her eyes. "I would know since _I_ am a doctor."

"Warren do you even know what's going on?" she skeptically asked.

"Yes of course I do," he said "you hurt me truly Riza. I come to say farewell to my friend and she blows me off. Such a sad day already and now you kill me even more."

"Alright then, goodbye Warren," she said bluntly holding out her hand, "to put you out of your misery, of course." Even Riza just held out her hand. She wanted to thank this man for all that he had done but a hand shake was all she could think of. Never in her life had she met a man who would be open to her in every aspect. Sometimes his openness hurt himself but his nature was to heal people physically or mentally. Maybe because of Warren, Riza could heal the breach between her and Roy.

"Come on Riza a handshake?" Much to her shock Warren gave Riza an enveloping bear hug, "this is how friends say goodbye." Riza thought that a hug would be too personal for a goodbye but from Warren it seemed okay. "Ah once again I have healed another birdie and now she must fly away from my healing tree, how tragic!" He swung her around and squeezed her until she emitted a squeak. "Oh so sorry my dear Riza, it seems my chiropractic hug isn't appropriate for farewells."

"I don't think _your_ hugging is an appropriate for any farewell, but I appreciate you trying to be serious." She muttered.

"Riza wouldn't you rather be reminded of our happy times as you leave? My seriousness is very limited, but I may use some today I guess." He whispered in her ear something low enough just for her to hear. "Now don't go freezing over again, not after I tried so hard to crack your shell."

"I won't Warren." she said shutting her eyes to discourage tears. Tears for Riza were too uncharacteristic but on special occasions they showed up, she had gotten very good at locking them up.

"And crack that fireball of yours okay?" he said even quieter. Before letting her go he popped a kiss on her forehead.

"O-Okay," she said a bit shocked.

"Hey you guys!" Havoc said from the train. He popped out from the door, "We need to get going Sir," he said to Roy who was still frozen in place wide-eyed.

"But what about Colette, I haven't said goodbye to her yet," Riza said looking around the crowd expecting her to pop up somewhere.

Except her voice came from the train window behind her, "present and accounted for," she said.

"Colette," Riza said turning around a bit surprised, "What are you doing in the train?"

"Wait one second!" she said excitedly and disappeared from the window. Riza gave a questioning look to Roy but he seemed to have his attention somewhere else. The little private passed Havoc by the door and ran up to Riza. She wasn't dressed in her uniform but was wearing some of the most exquisite clothes Riza had ever seen. Even more so than the ones in the Central designer stores. Both lone hair and cute face was done up, now Colette looked her part of an heiress. "Father said for my safety I should return to Central. I get to go there with you. We can see each other all of the time!"

"I'm looking forward to it," Riza said happily.

"Oh my goodness you would not believe some of the food that my father set up on the train. It's incredible, follow me!" she grabbed Riza's arm and started dragging her to the train.

"Sorry everyone!" the Lieutenant said waving with an arm, "I guess it's time for me to leave!" Riza disappeared into the train.

"Havoc," Roy said after snapping from his glare at Warren, "Carry these bags to cargo."

"What? Sir I'm not a bell hop make a worker do it."

"Now Lieutenant," Roy said glaring, "or shall I fry _your_ luggage?"

"Aye-aye Colonel," Havoc said with a false salute before picking up the remaining luggage.

Roy took a last glance around the town where Riza had stayed for half of year. He was about to board the train before he felt a jerk on his sleeve. Roy looked down and saw the two Smith boys glaring up at him. "Yes boys?"

"You can't be mean to Miss Riza!" yelled the youngest boy.

"Don't leave her alone again; we won't be there to cheer her up anymore." The older one said, and then added, "Sir."

"I assure you that I have no intention of hurting my subordinate." Roy said trying to calm the feisty children.

"You did it though when she was with us." Spoke up the littlest boy again.

"Besides isn't Riza more than a subordinate?"

"Of course," Roy said this time stepping back.

"Then you should treat her like something more." This time a deeper voice joined in the small conversation, it was the Doctor.

"Dr. Warren—"Roy started.

"Roy Mustang, I will not argue with you but I have a suggestion. You need to change this take over the world attitude because it's killing you, your subordinates and your friends." Warren said putting a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Warren but I only take medical advice from my own doctor," Roy said brushing Warrens away.

"Sir?" piped up Lieutenant Hawkeye's voice from the train. She opened the door and gave the Colonel a stern stare. "The train will be leaving in a few minuets colonel. Suggest you stop procrastinating and head inside."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Roy said. He gave Warren a nod and hopped into the train following his female subordinate. They walked into the first car where Havoc met up with them. "So everything clear?" Havoc nodded in response. "Well one of us should keep an eye on the little heiress. Where is she anyway?"

"Colette told me she was going to be in the dining car." Riza replied.

"Some one should go keep an eye on her," Roy stated.

"I'll do it!" shouted Havoc.

"Are you sure I know her better and I won't mind watching her." Riza said.

"No problem she'll feel safer if a big strong military man is watching over her." Havoc said egotistically thinking of how the "precious cargo" was exactly his type.

"Okay, Havoc but I think she may be stronger than you think." Then Riza added "I witnessed that little heiress almost castrate a man so watch out."

"Thanks for the encouragement Hawkeye," Havoc said sarcastically and said shaking while exiting the passenger car, "N-No problem."

After Havoc left Riza went to a bench near by and said, "So Havoc still is hopeless when it comes to women?"

Roy went and sat across from her, "He held a fling for about three weeks. Without a girlfriend though you can't live with him since he goes out to bars at night picking up, how should I phrase this? Havoc doesn't care how old or young pretty or atrocious his choices in women are. A lot of them are defiantly bottom of the barrel."

"Oh, and Mr. Roy Mustang has been dating the beauties of Central like always?" Riza said raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I haven't had a girlfriend since I left Central," Roy said and added "I've been busy with work, but now that you're going to be back, I may have the time." In response Riza just rolled her eyes.

The two settled down for what was going to be a long train ride. Other than Riza and Roy there wasn't anyone else in the car. She gazed out the window watching the country side pass by. Riza had felt that even though Roy never told the why, she could still survive not knowing. Roy had other ideas though.

"Hawkeye?" he said. "I am terribly sorry."

"Pardon?" she said confused.

"Hawkeye you said that you don't care, but I think you do." Roy kept talking, "Unfortunately last November you got injured, could've happened to anyone. Back then, the only way I can say it is… I was not right in the mind. What you were saying about everyone who I leaned on being gone is all too true. And I knew it too well. When you got hurt I didn't want anything else to happen so I sent you away." Roy Paused. "It's funny I don't think it was a very rational decision but alls that I wanted was to know for sure you were safe. I had just come back but no matter how hard I wanted to keep you at Central I couldn't take the risk of seeing you get hurt again. Now I know how you felt after we fought the Fuhrer."

"But Sir this time it wasn't your fault," Riza said assuring Roy. "It was my fault I got hurt."

"And I couldn't let it be my fault if you got hurt again." He stared down at the floorboards and continued on. "After you healed up I was still worried about you getting hurt, so I didn't want you to come back. But then there were the terrorist tips from around there and I didn't want to take you away." Riza gave him a questioning look. "If they attacked then you would want to go back. It was easier just to leave you there keeping a watchful eye on everything. As for not telling you," he looked down and said nonchalantly "I knew if I told you then you would try to be undercover, and no offense, but you're not very good at the spy stuff."

"Thanks" Riza said glaring a hole in the window.

"We're part of the military; we knew that by taking our jobs that someday we could get killed. I think every individual person has made piece with that fact. The problem is we get friends who are also in the military. It's too hard to see our friends become hurt or die in battle. I keep feeling as if everyone is leaving me behind." He looked up at Hawkeye meeting her eyes. "You have been there the whole time, I can't argue with that. You never tried to double-cross me or use me for your benefits. I'd have to say in the military right now you are on the top of my trust list." Hawkeye looked away and tried not to smile. Never in her life had she felt her face so warm. Inside Riza was so happy; all of her suffering had not gone without appreciation. "When I came back from the north even after the battle you never questioned once about anything. You just followed. So Lieutenant you're one friend I can not let go of." He added jokingly, "Who would help me with my paperwork?"

"Sir, Thank you." Riza said bowing her head.

"Whoa, didn't mean to be that serious Hawkeye." He said laughing and patted her noggin. The Colonel didn't realize that the reason she wasn't showing him her face was because she was crying tears of joy. Never again would she let herself not understand her Colonel from now on nothing could separate her from his side.

_The end_

_Acknowledgements_

_So I have finished my first romance and oh what a feeling it is. The greatest part? There is still one more and that one is full of all the real romance, kissing and what not. So yeah I'll be putting that one up soon after this one is complete. _

_A quick thank you to all of my reviewers thanks for caring enough to review and read. Thanks to the readers. My friends Melissa, Melissa, Jenessa, Ally and Megan thanks for the… err help. Especially Ally for her awesome h2h combat info, without you my fighting scenes would be a poop fest. Thanks to Krista who would…sometimes be my beta although most of the time you were pushing the work onto someone else. Lastly thanks to Arakawa sensei for creating these wonderful characters that I mess with on more than 50 occasions. _

_I LOVE YOU ALL AND ALL OF YOUR BUNNIES!!! _


End file.
